TODO Y NADA
by Odet la chica de Terry
Summary: Hay amores profundos, reales, pero secretos. ¿Por qué un hombre que lo tiene todo, juventud, belleza, fortuna, sigue sin tener una pareja y formar una familia propia? Siempre hay una explicación y está ahí a simple vista, pero nos negamos a creerla de tan sencilla que resulta ser. Albert y George. Historia de contenido YAOI. Solo personas que gusten del genero y amplio criterio.
1. Chapter 1

**MAFIA NEGRA**

 **GRANDCHESTER**

 **Todo y Nada**

 **Parte I**

 **by Chica de Terry**

 **Guerra Florida 2017**

 **Candy Candy: Final Story de Keiko Nagita.**

" **Derivación" Yaoi/18+**

" **Goza de mi lectura como yo goce, escribiendo"**

* * *

Todavía recuerdo aquella noche.

Íbamos en el coche. El silencio flotaba alrededor en el reducido espacio.

-Todavía no te he dado las gracias por haber encontrado los caballos. Debió ser difícil dar con su paradero. Ella quedó complacida. Lloró.

Sus palabras resultaban dulces como la miel. Su primera oración derrumbó la armadura que siempre vestía. Una palabra suya bastaba para ponerme a sus pies. La sangre en mis venas comenzó a cantar, llenando mi cuerpo, erizando mi piel. La expectativa del trayecto y del viaje era una dulcísima tortura, casi insoportable.

Contuve el suspiro. Su mirada diáfana calentó la piel de mi mejilla a la espera de alguna respuesta. No quise mirarlo. El hacerlo… el ver sus ojos, era caer en el sereno mar en el que por decisión propia me ahogaba. Sus labios rosados, perfectamente delineados, el aire pasando a través de ellos…

Estoy seguro que usa su encanto. Sabe lo que me provoca. Sabe que me pone duro. Sabe que me hace perder el control. Lo amo.

Quise pasar al asiento delantero, montar frente al volante, virar en la siguiente intersección y hacer una parada en la casa del bosque. Ahí está. Pasamos la intersección de largo y la oportunidad se fue. Tuve que hacer un ligero reacomodo de mis asentaderas en el asiento que sé, no le pasa desapercibido. El chofer completamente ajeno al volcán que anuncia una inminente erupción en la parte trasera del auto, sigue al pie el itinerario establecido.

Sonríe complacido. Tendremos que esperar. Primero volar. Quizás dormir… ¡Imposible! Luego registrarnos. Subir el elevador con el botones cargando el equipaje. Acceder a la suite. Despedir al botones. Asegurar la puerta y…

"Todavía no te he dado las gracias por encontrar los caballos" -Su dulce voz llena de promesas resuena en mi cabeza. La respiración se me acelera. Consigo apenas mantener el control.

-Me complace saber que la señorita Candice encontró el presente, completamente satisfactorio -Respondí.

-Su felicidad, es la mía. Estaba seguro que ése obsequio sobre los demás, la cimbraría. Ella necesita despertar a la esperanza de los reencuentros. Apenas es mayor de edad. Tan joven -Contestó.

-La señorita puede ser tan testaruda como… su padre adoptivo. Por cierto, la satisfacción del joven padre, es la mía –Agregué.

El mostró una amplia sonrisa. En la penumbra que envolvía la parte trasera del auto de lujo, acercó su mano, deslizándola sobre el suave terciopelo del asiento hasta alcanzar la mía. Entrelazo su dedo meñique al mío y lo mantuvo así por el resto del trayecto. Seguí mirando por la ventanilla las luces de la ciudad mientras el suspiro hinchaba mi pecho.

Sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería. Ambos habíamos vivido el reencuentro en dos ocasiones en las que temí haberlo perdido.

Sabía quién era yo. Lo asumí desde que tenía uso de razón. Vender placer para poder comer es… una forma despreciable de hacerse vivir, cuando no hay educación, cuando no hay otra opción más que usar tu propio cuerpo. Nadie debería hacerlo. Nadie debería poder sentirse un objeto. Ese crudo pasado no le importó a Adley y me ofreció un destino completamente distinto.

Pensé que ser esclavo exclusivo era tal vez mejor opción que mendigar en las calles. Acepté la propuesta. Al menos la comida estaría segura y el recio hombre prometió educación. Pero nada de eso sucedió. Nada de esas cosas aberrantes que creí pasarían, ocurrieron.

Hubo educación. Hubo alimento tres veces al día, cada día. Hubo vestido adecuado. Hubo techo. Hubo dignidad. Hubo aprecio. Hubo agradecimiento infinito. Hubo amor de padre e hijo. Y hubo… una encomienda. Velar por un príncipe.

Un príncipe del que con el tiempo, al ir convirtiéndose en hombre, me enamoré.

Comencé comprendiéndolo al volverse huérfano de padres. Luego le tuve lastima al quedarse sin su hermana mayor y sobre sus pequeños hombros cargar el peso de un apellido sin haberlo pedido. Me hice la promesa de ayudarle a cargar ese peso. Me hice la profunda promesa de ser su sombra hasta que ya listo para tomar su lugar, pudiera cumplir con su deber a cabalidad.

Estar tan cerca, verlo crecer, conocer sus secretos pensamientos, su ira, su soledad, su dulzura y generosidad infinita, era tan parecido a su padre, tenían ambos un sentimiento de la justicia profundamente arraigado. Digno hijo. Digno heredero.

A pesar de la jaula al que fue arrojado siendo apenas un niño, resistió con estoicismo apenas la prueba. Verlo transformarse en hombre de aquella forma tan cercana, comprendí que había algo más.

Ansiaba escucharlo hablar. Escucharlo expresar sus inconformidades, rebatir las reglas, renegar de su destino y de pronto nada. Se negaba a hablar. Y entonces me dolía. Ya había peleado con Elroy todo lo que se puede discutir en una vida y a mí, comenzó a ignorarme. Mi presencia le resultaba intrusiva. Creo, que incluso llegó a odiarme. Depositó en mí toda la ira y la frustración por ser menos que un animal enjaulado.

Y mientras más trataba de acercarme él más se alejaba. Y eso dolía.

Enloquecí el día que escapó. Enloquecí aquel día de dos formas totalmente distintas. Lo creí perdido y en un giro fortuito del destino, ese mismo día pude hacerlo mío. Aquel día fue mío.

Ése día lo hice sentir hombre por primera vez de la forma en que solía ganarme la vida en las calles de París.

Su dulcísimo néctar alimentándome solo sirvió para embrutecer más ésta pasión que se desató dentro de mí.

Y ahora… Está furioso. Se fue al Brasil lleno de rabia.

En muchos años volvió a cerrarme las puertas de su vida nuevamente. Ya no era un niño desvalido y solo, ni un joven descubriendo y retando al mundo. Yo, ya no era su tutor sexual.

Mi príncipe, todo un hombre en la rígida extensión de la palabra dijo terminantemente: NO.

No a mi compañía. No a mi voz. No a mis palabras. No a mis secretas caricias. No a mis besos. No a mi amor por él que siempre se antepone a todo. A todo.

Telefoneo y no contesta mis llamadas.

Ésta castigándome. Ésta destruyéndome.

* * *

 _ **"El review es el alimento de una imaginación creativa, agradezco el tuyo en compensación a la mía"**_

 _ **Hola desde México.**_

 _ **Ésta es una historia corta. Es la primera vez que escribo sobre éste genero, el yaoi, y me sorprendió que una idea así asaltara mi cabeza a horas de la madrugada del Jueves 6 de Abril. Como me mantuvo en vilo y los horas que le siguieron, decidí escribirla.**_

 _ **Ya había comentado que no participaría en la GF de este año pero... cuando hay alguna historia que escribir y que te quita el sueño, hay que sacarla de la cabeza a como de lugar.**_

 _ **Saludos a todos los que me siguen leyendo. De cuando en cuando me paso por este sitio y leo los reviews que amablemente me dejan. Gracias a todos aquellos que lo hacen. y gracias a todos aquellos que solo leen. Si alguien desea que le conteste particularmente, favor de hacérmelo saber en su mensaje.**_

 _ **Tiempos violentos se respiran hoy en día... de lo único que estoy segura es que nadie merece vivir siendo prisionero de la incertidumbre, el miedo, el terror. Todos queremos paz. Está en nosotros comenzar a sembrarla.**_

 _ **Un fuerte abrazo en la distancia.**_

 _ **¡Viva la paz para todo el mundo!**_

 _ **Espero sea de su agrado.**_


	2. TODO Y NADA2

**MAFIA NEGRA**

 **GRANDCHESTER**

 **Todo y Nada**

 **Parte II**

 **By Chica de Terry**

 **Guerra Florida 2017**

 **Candy Candy: Final Story de Keiko Nagita.**

 **"Derivación" Yaoi/18+**

 **"Goza de mi lectura como yo goce, escribiendo"**

* * *

 **5:00 am Chicago.**

-¿Aló?

Un suspiro rasgado se oyó tras el auricular. Una voz rasposa jadeante respiraba audiblemente al otro lado de la línea abierta.

-William… ¿Eres tú?

Sabía que era él y propiedad use su primer nombre, aunque no llamó a nuestra línea de contacto exclusivo. Contuve el suspiro. Escuchar su respiración dificultosa me alegró y al mismo tiempo me puso en alerta, haciendo que mis entrañas se constriñeran. Estaba ebrio.

-Tengo mensajes del… administrador. Y del… gerente… del hotel. De Chicago. Tuyos. Demasiadas llamadas –Dijo arrastrando las palabras.

-En efecto. Fui yo.

-¿Qué es tan importante? -Dijo el rubio conteniendo apenas el bostezo.

"Joder. Tú. Tú eres lo importante. Y estás ebrio. Odio que lo estés cuando no estoy cerca de ti. ¿Has… cogido por ahí? ¿O solo quieres hacerme recordar y perder los estribos? Si estuviera allá… yo… te haría olvidar tu berrinche"

-El señor Archivald, está planeando una nueva fusión. Espera luz verde de tu parte –Me recompuse, tragándome mis palabras.

-¿Es… prometedora?

-Tiene buen ojo. Al parecer lo es.

-Entonces… dale luz verde. Asís-telo. ¿Es… todo?

-Por el momento…

-Bien.

La línea murió dejándole en los labios el sabor amargo de la hiel por las palabras no expresadas. El pecho explotando de celos.

"Tendré que acostumbrarme. Tendré que hacerlo" -Traté de convencerme.

Pronto iba a amanecer. Una hora más y estaré en el dojo practicando katas. El ejercicio me ayudaría a bajar las revoluciones del cuerpo. Para qué fingir, si iba a la cama solo rodaría de un lado a otro. Albert estaba ebrio. Y no podía quitarme de la cabeza que seguramente, muy seguramente había tenido sexo. ¿Con una mujer? ¿Con un hombre? Estaría tremendamente decepcionado si fuera con otro hombre. Le había enseñado bien a cubrirse las espaldas, a que la mano derecha no supiera lo que hace la izquierda. Debía ser así. En su posición, en la de ambos, debía ser así.

No podía reprocharle nada. Acaso no fui yo quien lo hizo enfadar de tal forma que me prohibió acompañarlo a Brasil. Ahora mismo estaría allá con él en Sao Paulo, calmando su angustia con caricias. Asegurándole que todo iría bien. Que todo era por un bien mayor. Era su deber. Pero no. Tuve que insistir, eh insistir, hasta el punto de hacerlo quebrar. El hecho de que me haya dejado escucharlo de esa forma… borracho, trasnochado, críptico… podía sentir debajo de ese disfraz de furia, su rabioso amor.

Albert, no me podía engañar, no a mí. Fui su maestro. El que le descubrió el mundo del placer sensual y sexual. Si Albert, estaba provocando mis celos era por una simple razón, por amor. Un amor que creció con el tiempo entre ambos. Siendo yo el adulto, tuve que soportar el hecho de que un joven e inexperto Albert, debía descubrir por sí mismo cuál era su verdadera identidad. Y para hacerlo debía probar.

Siendo adulto, no podía dejar de aprovechar mi vasta experiencia a favor, le forjé de tal forma que me propuse que mi hermoso y joven pupilo volviera a mí de nuevo, hambriento, curioso, excitado pidiendo más. Si lo que viví en mi primera juventud debía servirme de algo, ésa fue la oportunidad perfecta para utilizarlo.

Lo aceptaba. Lo había seducido, lo había hecho probar mieles deliciosas, le cautivé con caricias, con besos, con ideas prohibidas que para un muchacho de 17 años con tanto vigor palpitante atrapado en su entrepierna, no le permitirían siquiera cuestionarse el bien, o el mal.

Solo existiría la piel. Solo existiría el sentir. Solo existiría la exacerbación del deleite carnal. Y en tales circunstancias como las que atravesaba Albert, en aquel momento; tenía la tónica perfecta para surtir el efecto deseado. El muchacho requería de libertad. Desgraciadamente, yo no podía otorgársela, no la que el imberbe exigía. Pero, podía mostrarle otro tipo de libertad, una libertad secreta y personal que el joven y guapo heredero también pedía a gritos y que yo, hasta ese momento comprendí del todo. Estaba tan envuelto en la seca severidad que Elroy marcaba en la educación del sucesor que olvide que un hombre joven con estupendo estado de salud, tiene necesidades corporales que requieren tanta atención como el aprender un nuevo idioma, o estadística, o mercadeo. Aquella noche me di cuenta. Y todo surgió, todo fluyó.

Cansado de estar en vela, Johnson se dejó caer en el sillón frente al ventanal. Ya había aflojado el nudo de la corbata, se despojó del saco, se sacó los zapatos y se arrellano en el sillón frente a la chimenea apagada del despacho. Cerró los ojos humedecidos. La memoria de aquella noche de primavera aún lograba excitarlo. El deja vú era tan real…

* * *

 **Ladera de la colina de Pony**

-Suba al auto, joven William.

La voz del estirado e insufrible Johnson sonaba como siempre, fría y autoritaria. Como lo odiaba. Siempre encima de mí, metiéndose en mis asuntos. Sé que no tengo oportunidad ante él. Es un hombre sumamente fuerte. No quise ni mirarlo. Estaba tan enojado conmigo mismo por haberme dejado atrapar tan rápido que solo me monte en el vehículo. El hombre se tomó un minuto fuera del auto y luego se montó frente al volante, encendió la marcha y condujo en total silencio.

¡Cómo lo aborrecía! Quisiera que me gritara como lo hacía Elroy para poder contestarle unas cuantas frescas. Pero éste hombre es de piedra, nunca pierde el control. Enfurruñado, con la gaita en mi regazo y los brazos cruzados frente al pecho al fin me digne a mirarlo de soslayo. Mi asombro fue tal a ver su cara marcada por las lágrimas que silenciosas, surcaban su piel enrojecida.

Johnson estaba llorando. ¿Acaso tiene lágrimas? ¿Sentimientos? ¿Por qué demonios llora?

No pude comprenderlo. El enojo fue cediendo un poco. Mi furia era como una tormenta de verano, impetuosa pero rápida. Estaba resignado, sería llevado de nuevo a mi jaula de oro para ser torturado por la música, las risas y el rumor de la concordia de una familia a la que ni siquiera conocía. Entonces, también tuve deseos de llorar de rabia. Pero trague duro y retuve el llanto ácido dentro de mí.

-No se preocupe por el auto, joven William.

-Sí. Sí. No debo preocuparme por nada… -Conteste con fastidio- Ahora iremos a Lakewood. ¿No?

-¿Se escapará de nuevo?

La pregunta de George no fue sarcástica. Fue una simple pregunta pero me molestó. Era un claro reto de su parte a mi burdo intento de huida. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor seguramente está burlándose de mí. Soy un idiota ingenuo. El día que decido escapar… voy en un traje tradicional escoces con una fina gaita como compañera y me monto en un auto de lujo con el emblema Adley. No tengo la precaución de tomar dinero… ¡Yo! que soy millonario y no tengo ni puta idea de donde está mi dinero, el que se supone debo cuidar y prepararme para que sepa cómo administrarlo y acrecentarlo.

-Absolutamente -Escupí.

-Creo entender el problema, joven William. Lo llevaré a otro sitio, con más… libertad.

Esas fueron sus palabras. Apenas y podía creerlo. Mi carcelero no me llevaría de regreso a prisión. Pero aun con mi sorpresa mi enfado no disminuía.

Adentrándome por una brecha poco transitada por vehículos automotores, fuimos introduciéndonos en la oscura soledad del bosque no muy lejos de Lakewood. Llegamos a una vieja casona rodeada de enormes pinos que cubrían el sol de la tarde, formando claroscuros por toda la finca.

El chico estaba impresionado. Que había en éste lugar que exudara más libertad que una vieja mansión deshabitada en el bosque. Seguramente los guardabosques verían el auto y el emblema de la familia y no molestarían. Bajamos del vehículo. William, miró con atención el lugar y se adelantó al interior del inmueble.

-Se puede hacer una gran fiesta aquí -Dijo con sorna.

-Pensé, que prefería la privacidad -Acoté.

El chico me miro con reto que casi pude escupir la risita cínica. Lo conocía bien y sabía que un lugar como ese podría gustarle, aunque ahora se esforzara por mostrar lo contrario.

-Tenemos dos opciones. Quedarnos aquí hasta mañana o regresar a la mansión de Lakewood. Usted elige.

-Si hubiera alcohol… -Respondió con cinismo.

-En el coche hay una buena reserva escocesa. Eso es lo que quieres William, ¿emborracharte?

El chico rehuyó mi mirada. Estaba tratando de hacerme enfadar pero yo comprendía muy bien su comportamiento y la razón de su intento de fuga. Afortunadamente es demasiado ingenuo aun para urdir un plan que realmente cause un daño irreversible. Imagine que la señora Elroy estaría más tranquila con el mensaje que le envié de que había localizado a su sobrino. Pero mañana a primera hora, solo verlo aparecer le pondrá una fuerte reprimenda que seguramente encrudecerá su deseo de largarse y ésta vez aprendida la lección, no cometerá tantos fallos.

Entonces obtuve una nueva perspectiva. Albert, necesitaba coger cierta malicia. Necesitaba una "inteligencia de supervivencia". El joven heredero prácticamente vivió encerrado en lujosas mansiones sin saber nada del mundo real. Los jóvenes de su edad ya se emborrachaban y algunos incluso requerían que sus sirvientes de confianza arreglaran situaciones incómodas en que se metían con chicas de baja calidad moral. Incluso con señoritas de encumbrado renombre.

William, nunca había bebido alcohol y era virgen. No por su gusto, sino porque nunca tuvo siquiera la oportunidad de cambiar ese estatus. Si él lograba escapar nuevamente, sería un cordero dando reparos escandalosamente frente a los lobos. No tendría oportunidad alguna por su falta de madurez. Una cosa era la teoría que absorbía de los libros, era incansable lector más por desconectarse de su entorno que por otra cosa. Pero la teoría, en ocasiones distaba mucho de lo real, en la práctica. El día de hoy fue la prueba.

-Créeme que entiendo lo que te sucede, William.

-¿Ah, sí? -Me retó- ¿Y qué es? –Respondí con majadería.

No me deje amedrentar por su tozudez. Entonces, de la bolsa escocesa que colgaba de su cintura, le observe sacar un pequeño recipiente plateado redondo, abrirlo y observar el polvo blanco con curiosidad sin decidirse a utilizarlo.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso? -Pregunte más por asombro que por curiosidad. Era obvio que había privado a alguien de su… "revitalizante".

-Lo robé. A alguno de los viejos del clan.

-¿Sabes lo que es?

-Polvo de ángel. Eso escuché. No soy tan ignorante como crees, George.

-No es polvo de ángel. Es heroína. ¿Sabes cómo se usa?

-He visto hacerlo. Quiero decir…

-¿Quieres probarlo? ¿Puedo enseñarte a usarlo correctamente? Aunque no sería lo adecuado. No lo necesitas. Eres joven y fuerte.

-¿Qué tanta ciencia puede tener éste talco blanco?

-La ciencia de que si no sabes administrar la dosis correcta, puede matarte.

Los ojos del chico se abrieron con sorpresa.

-Ese polvo estimula tu cuerpo, tu cerebro, te da una euforia pasajera despertando tus sentidos. Es más adictiva que la morfina. Y cada vez querrás dosis mayores. Llegará el momento en que estés tan desesperado por sentirte "bien" que una inhalación excesiva puede llevarte a la muerte. Quizás deberías probarlo, solo por conocimiento para saber sus efectos. La mejor forma de no caer en adicciones dañinas es conociéndolas, contrarrestarlas y controlarlas.

El chico tragó en seco. Estoy seguro que cuando espiaba a los integrantes del clan, nunca se imaginó lo que implicaba sus costumbres de hombres ricos.

-Joven William, si tiene una necesidad o curiosidad, de ahora en adelante comuníqueme sus deseos. Yo le prometo que buscaré la forma de que los satisfaga. Basta de poner en riesgo su vida inútilmente y basta de poner en riesgo la salud de la señora Elroy. Ella se preocupa por usted, a su manera.

Tal como imagine, el chico se dio la media vuelta. Ya no quería más sermones ni reglas que acatar, su hartazgo por esa vida lo estaba llevando al límite, a un peligroso desfiladero del que fácilmente podría desbarrancarse. Lo seguí escaleras arriba.

-William. William. Escúchame… ¡Albert! Por un carajo. ¡Deja de comportarte como un niño mimado!

Mi voz resonó como trueno en el amplio espacio del rellano de las escaleras. Él se detuvo, se volvió y me miró de frente con ira en su rostro. Listo, tenía su atención.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que es vivir en la calle? ¿Tienes idea de lo que es tener hambre? ¿Tienes idea de lo que es sentirte completamente solo?

-¡Yo estoy solo! -Gritó con furia.

-No. No lo estás. Tienes familia…

-Una familia que me esconde como si le avergonzara. Una familia en la que no encajo porque no lleno sus expectativas. Una familia… a la que ni siquiera conozco, ni me conoce. Ni le interesa tampoco.

-Me tienes a mí, William. Siempre podrás confiar en mí. Hoy, viví el peor día de mi vida al creerte perdido… tú tienes un gran porvenir en tus manos…

El chico rodo los ojos con fastidio y se dio la media vuelta. Subió las escaleras con rapidez como si huyera de mi presencia. Su andar enérgico, subiendo a zancadas a gran velocidad me dejó ver sus torneadas piernas bajo el kilt, incluso creí ver el nacimiento de su trasero bien formado por las largas caminatas que a diario daba por la propiedad. Esa visión me distrajo por segundos. Tragando en seco lo seguí, tratando de igualar su ritmo juvenil.

-Bien. Lo has pedido. Te lo diré sin rodeos. De hombre a hombre. William Albert… no tienes la menor puta idea de lo que es estar en el mundo real. Eres un niño que no sabe nada de la vida. Quieres libertad ¿No es así? Pero cuando la tienes no sabes qué hacer con ella. ¿Tocar la gaita en despoblado? ¡No me hagas reír! Te gusta la vida al aire libre… ¿Y? Que más… ¿Qué harás para conseguirla? ¿Serás granjero? ¿Ordeñarás cabras? En tus circunstancias actuales, ni siquiera serías capaz de proveerte tu propio sustento.

Una sola noche en el bosque… ¿Cómo la soportarías? Si no sabes encender una fogata que te proporcione calor. Te daría hipotermia con ese Kilt que llevas puesto. No eres más que un niño que aún no sabe lo que quiere. Y tampoco te has preocupado en realidad en cómo vas a obtenerlo si ni siquiera tienes idea de hacía dónde van encaminados tus esfuerzos.

Todos los seres humanos estamos destinados a perder a las personas amadas, William. Es algo que no podemos evitar. Está en cada uno de nosotros forjar el camino que queremos seguir y encontrar un motivo para hacerlo. ¿Cuál es tu camino? ¿Cuál es tu motivo? ¿Cuántas elecciones has tomado en tu vida que te satisfagan?

-¡Y como podría hacerlo si solo sigo reglas! Si tengo que hacer lo que ustedes dices que es mi deber. Yo no pedí ser el heredero de un clan. Si quiero ordeñar cabras… ¿cuál es el puto problema? Si quiero vivir en un lugar como éste de forma sencilla ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo?

-Lo entiendo, William. Pero hay algo de lo que no te has dado cuenta. Y que está a tu favor.

-¿Qué? –Gritó exasperado como si con esos gritos histéricos lograra alejarme de él y desistir de perseguirlo.

-Tú, eres el heredero. Eres dueño de ésta casa vieja, de Lakewood y de mucho más. Tarde o temprano tendrás el poder de decidir sobre tu destino.

-Sí, claro. Como si ustedes me lo fueran a permitir -Farfulló.

-¡Eres, o no eres William Albert Adley! -Grité con enojo. La poca autoestima que el chico mostraba respecto a su propia identidad me podría las entrañas- ¡Contesta! ¡Eres o no eres el dueño absoluto de todo esto!

-Lo soy.

-¿Lo eres? Dilo de forma admisible. De una forma en que tú mismo te lo puedas creer. De tal forma que a nadie se le pueda ocurrir arrebatarte los medios que tienes para hacer de tu vida lo que deseas. ¿O seguirás comportándote como un vasallo llorón toda tu vida? ¡¿Lo eres?!

-Lo soy. ¡LO SOY! -Gritó con todas sus fuerzas- ¡Soy William Albert Adley! Y nadie va a volver a darme órdenes en lo que me reste de vida. Nadie manejara mi destino. Yo son el dueño de todo, ¡HASTA DE TI!

Gritó el chico con lágrimas de rabia.

 **"El review es el alimento de una imaginación creativa, agradezco el tuyo en compensación a la mía** ".

* * *

 **Acotación:**

Los sucesos de ésta historia están basados en la novela de Candy Candy: Final Story, como ya lo mencione arriba. Pero se me escapó un pequeño detalle que es importante mencionarlo y aclararlo.

En la novela del 2010, el nombre de George Johnson, mano derecha de Albert, cambia por George Villers.

Eh decidido dejar el Johnson por una cuestión de cariño a tantos años de usarlo.

Sin más por el momento, las sigo leyendo en sus comentarios.

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Little Angel pick:**

Recibo tu abrazo con mucho cariño, gracias. Y gracias por tu opinión a mi narración. ;)

 **AnMonCer1708**

Saludos Tica! Bendiciones para ti también. Pues me alegro tanto que te haya agradado ésta historia yaoi entre el wero bello y Don Johnson. Mi intención es mantener su interés y que se enamoren más de los personajes, a pesar de su papel en ésta historia.

 **Loca de amor**

Hola y adiós. Es una lastima pero respeto los gustos de cada quien.

 **Gissa**

Hola, coincido contigo en todo. Albert debe ser mucho más que solo un tipo de "sensei" que de consejos a los más jóvenes. La intención de ésta historia es mostrar una posibilidad sobre ese "más de Albert" que no se nos permitió conocer. Gracias por leerla. La historia aun no acaba mi Gissa, este fic tendrá varias partes. ;)

 **Phambe**

Primero que nada, GRACIAS por leer mis historias a pesar de que solo estén en mi idioma original. Pude notar en "GENTLEMEN" que tenemos en común amistad con Anneth White, estupenda y divertida chica! Muchas gracias por su apreciación a mi escrito. Efectivamente, la historia ha molestado a algunas personas pero no por ello dejare de escribirla y compartirla. La homosexualidad ha existido siempre en todo el reino animal, no se porque los humanos podríamos ser diferentes. La cuestión aquí es, RESPETO, TOLERANCIA. Nada más.

Es muy cierto lo que tu dices, pueden molestarse en tratar de ver a Albert viviendo la circunstancia que propongo en mi historia pero, no les es... "chocante" imaginar que un adolescente se "enamore" de una niña de 6 años. Y que consecuentemente, un adulto se empeñe en seducir a una chica menor de edad que esta "de bajón" porque rompió con su novio al que tanto adora. Son cuestiones de la mente de cada quien, supongo. La historia está como una alternativa simplemente, ese es el objetivo del fanfic y del fandom. No encuentro razón para que alguien puede ofenderse. Simplemente, si no les agrada el yaoi (de cualquier personaje) que lo dice antes de comenzar la lectura, tan sencillo como lo es decidir no leer.

Muy agradecida por sus mensajes en francés, espero que sigan habiéndolos. Me siento muy feliz. Saludos desde México.

 **Darling Eveling**

Gracias por la bienvenida. Lo dicho, este mundo me jala... y que puedo hacer? jejeje me dejo llevar. =) Si, es una historia diferente. Y ya comprobé que no a todos les agrado, pues ni modo. Nada puedo ser al respecto. George es tan misterioso y bello personaje. Rascar en su psique es encantador¡ Uno no sabe lo que hay ahí, debajo hasta que no sopla y ve el fondo. Albert... es una divina caja de monerías¡ Es igual de maravilloso. Pero tan velado a la vez. Espero que esta segunda parte haya sido de tu agrado.

 **Triny**

Que cosa linda lo que has puesto en tu mensaje, Triny. Si la historia fuera más allá de lo que has planteado seguramente esa seria una estupenda directriz. Que mente aguzada la tuya buena para escribir fanfics!

 **Sol Grandchester**

Gracias por la bienvenida. Aquí estoy de nuevo. Si, es una perspectiva no muy usual pero me anime a sacarla de mi cabeza por su insistencia a que fuera escrita. Albert en sus 17 no me dejaba en paz! jajaja tuve que prestarle atención... y élo aquí! La historia es fuerte y se pondrá más erótica por el sentido de la misma. Saludos a San Luis Potosí, me toco estar en un Viernes Santo y ver la procesión del silencio, es hermoso! La ciudad divina, estupendo clima, riquísimas enchiladas del mercado... ¡ah! Bellísima la tierra de mi abuela. ;)

 **becky7024**

Gracias, gracias por sus palabras. En verdad me esmero por entregar algo que valga la pena ser leído. Gracias por la bienvenida también. "Morir dos veces"... algún día le daré fin a esa historia que es maravillosa!

 **Aleh**

Muchas gracias mi Aleh, esa es la intención. ;)

 **monandrew78**

La historia aun no acaba. Pues cariño, es la primera vez para las dos, yo escribiendo y tu leyendo yaoi. jejejeje Por mi parte, en cuestión a lo que comentas de George, siempre creí que él estuvo enamorado de Rosemary la hermana mayor de Albert, maneje esa posibilidad en GENTLEMEN. Ahora, como bien dices, he sacado provecho de mi noche de insomnio. Saludos, espero verte en los próximos capítulos y espero que igual sigan agradándote.

 **Karmncd**

Muchas gracias. Seguiré, espero que me acompañes hasta el final ;)

 **mayosiete**

Gracias¡ A ver que te pareció esta segunda entrega mi Mayo.

 **Ladyberruti**

Gracias Lady. No, ya sabes que a mi se me resbala las criticas sin sustento y menos cuando viene de alguien sin valor ético.

 **Ceshire**

Gracias por la confianza a mis letras, amiga. Este tipo de situaciones lo único que me causan es risa. Y lo patético del asunto es que intentan esconderse en el anonimato obviamente para no ser descubiertas y sale contraproducente. Ellas solitas se exhiben de la peor forma.

 **Aneilorena**

Gracias. Si a alguien no le gusta incluso después de leer la advertencia del fanfic, tan sencillo es decidir no leer.

 **GUEST...**

El sida no se contagia por leer una historia, ni porque uno decida deseárselo a alguien. Por otro lado, la idiotez e intolerancia son muy contagiosas, tenga cuidado porque es dañina. Gracias por leer mi historia y gracias por engordar mis estadísticas con sus... "floridos e interesantes reviews". Le aconsejo una cosa, tenga cuidado, mucho cuidado con sus palabras porque, sabe usted, lo que desea a las personas termina por volverse hacía usted misma con más fuerza. Discúlpeme por favor si su persona y sus comentarios me causan risa por la forma en que se ha proyectado en una simple historia. Usted a sido la comidilla del día de hoy. Cuídese.

 **Gracias a todos los que han dado oportunidad a ésta historia, la primera que escribo en temática yaoi. Les agradezco su disposición y comprensión, su tolerancia al tema. Gracias por leerme aun sin dejarme mensaje. Saludos desde México.**

 **¡Viva la paz!**


	3. TODO Y NADA 3

**Mafia Negra**

 **GRANDCHESTER**

 **Todo y Nada**

 **Parte III**

 **By Chica de Terry**

 **Guerra Florida 2017**

 **Candy Candy: Final Story de Keiko Nagita.**

 **"Derivación" YAOI/18+**

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA:**

 **Éste capítulo contiene situaciones de sexualidad explicita de temática yaoi (chico/chico) y se utiliza lenguaje soez, que puede suponerse vulgar o poco adecuado para las personas con sensibilidad a los temas. La historia trata sobre dos varones como protagonistas y bajo éste contexto es que se expresan sus pensamientos, deseos e ideas.**

 **Una vez comprendido y tomado en cuenta lo anterior, es bajo responsabilidad propia decidir seguir con la lectura del fanfic o abstenerse para evitar desencantos pues la trama en lo sucesivo será en el mismo tenor.**

 **Gracias.**

 **"Goza de mi lectura como yo goce, escribiendo"**

* * *

-¡Eres, o no eres William Albert Adley! -Grité con enojo. La poca autoestima que el chico mostraba respecto a su propia identidad me podría las entrañas- ¡Contesta! ¡Eres o no eres el dueño absoluto de todo esto!

-Lo soy.

-¿Lo eres? Dilo de forma admisible. De una forma en que tú mismo te lo puedas creer. De tal forma que a nadie se le pueda ocurrir arrebatarte los medios que tienes para hacer de tu vida lo que deseas. ¿O seguirás comportándote como un vasallo llorón toda tu vida? ¡¿Lo eres?!

-Lo soy. ¡LO SOY! -Gritó con todas sus fuerzas- ¡Soy William Albert Adley! Y nadie va a volver a darme órdenes en lo que me reste de vida. Nadie manejara mi destino. Yo son el dueño de todo, ¡HASTA DE TI! -Gritó el chico con lágrimas de rabia.

-Estoy para ayudarte, William. No soy tu enemigo. Creo que no te has dado cuenta que en poco tiempo saldrás de aquí. Irás a Londres a cursar la universidad y ya no habrá tantas restricciones para ti. No debía decírtelo hasta pasado algunos meses pero en las presentes circunstancias…

La libertad William, también implica responsabilidad. La responsabilidad de conocerse y bastarse a sí mismo. Es un conocimiento que aún no tienes. Puedo enseñarte cómo adquirirlo, con una condición.

-¿Cuál? -Dijo él, aun con la frustración a flor de piel.

-Que no intentes escapar de nuevo. No debes hacerlo hasta que no te consideres apto para poder vivir por tus propios medios. Si lo hicieras…

Mi mente no pudo escapar a mi peaje pasado, al tiempo en que mi forma de subsistir era denigrante. Chupar pitos rancios en callejones oscuros por unas cuantos francos. No podía imaginar a William haciendo tal cosa para poder llevarse una hogaza de pan a la boca.

-Si lo hicieras estarías poniendo en riesgo tu propia vida. Estoy seguro que lo que deseas es vivirla, no arruinarla.

Para ese momento el joven había accesado a una de las habitaciones principales en la segunda planta, la que tenía salida a un amplio y resguardado balcón con celosías invadidas por una gran enredadera. La visibilidad era casi nula desde abajo. La vegetación vertical que colgaba meciéndose al viento, funcionaba perfecto para delimitar la mirada indiscreta de extraños. Había algunas sillas de exterior y una gran tumbona llena de hojas secas. Vaya capricho natural –Pensó George al recorrer el lugar con la mirada.

* * *

Albert, se mantuvo en el balcón respirar aire fresco. Yo me quede en el umbral dándole un poco de espacio. El chico estaba sopesando mis palabras. Bien lo conocía, aunque debía admitir que jamás me pasó por la cabeza que planeara un escape. Eso definitivamente debía poner en alerta mis sentidos. Era un doble cara, debía estar al pendiente de sus reacciones.

-Me comprometo a saciar tu curiosidad, cualquiera que ésta sea. Te enseñaré mucho más que lo básico para que puedas moverte sin acoso de sirvientes. Dejaremos la clase de alemán de lado y ese tiempo lo emplearemos en lo que desees saber. Será nuestro acuerdo. Ésta nueva clase, no será notificada a la señora Elroy. Déjamelo a mí.

-Está bien -Apenas y susurro.

-William, los años pasaran. Y si te preparas adecuadamente para tu futuro, enfrentaras con entereza tus obligaciones pero también tendrás la virtud de ostentar el alto mando. Solo entonces podrás vivir a tu aire. Un caballero debo conocer de todo. Es la única forma de ir un paso al frente. Conviértete en ese caballero, prepárate para un futuro que te ofrece mil posibilidades pero solo las obtendrás si te comprometes contigo mismo.

-¿Es verdad que iré a Londres, George?

-Así es. Sabes que no te mentiría. Quiero saber que lo entiendes. Que puedes confiar ciegamente en mí.

William apenas y movió la cabeza ligeramente. Eso era algo, por ahora.

-Empezaremos la primera lección. Ve al auto y trae el alcohol que encuentres.

Le dije mientras retiraba la sábana blanca que cubría uno de uno de los sillones de la habitación y me sentaba en él.

-Cuando regreses, charlaremos sobre tus intereses William. Así me darás tiempo de organizar las lecciones para ti.

Ésta era la primera prueba. Las llaves se habían quedado pegadas al contacto del automóvil. Él podría intentar huir nuevamente dejándome aquí, o, traería el alcohol y… comenzaría una nueva era entre nosotros. Estaba brindándole el beneficio de la duda y probando su madurez emocional.

* * *

No paso mucho tiempo para que el chico cediera al influjo del alcohol. Ahora hablaba hasta por las orejas. Habló de sus expectativas, de lo que quería hacer en el futuro. Deseaba viajar por el mundo y conocer gente. Deseaba conocer Italia. Tiene un especial interés en la Roma antigua, hay un vasto apartado dedicado a ese tema en su biblioteca personal. Ansiaba conocer el continente Africano sobre todo. Quería aprender a pelear para defenderse y quería aprender a cocinar también. Era cómico verlo despatarrado en el sillón riendo por lo bajo, relajado.

Luego intento tocar la gaita y bailar al mismo tiempo. Estaba eufórico. Me di cuenta que había inhalado la heroína, sus pupilas azules estaban dilatadas. Realmente era un joven dulce, que aun guardaba alegría en su ser pero que constantemente era reprimida por los deberes que debía cumplir a cabalidad. Lo dejé ir y venir. Explorar la casa a oscuras conforme pasaban las horas. No le temía a la oscuridad. Era como un felino moviéndose con gracia en un lugar casi en penumbra y desconocido. Reía a carcajadas de la nada por cualquier tontería. Si no fuera porque estaba un poco drogado y ebrio, diría que se comportaba como cualquier chico de su edad, estaba divirtiéndose.

William, había aprendido a fingir todo el tiempo. A controlar la frustración y la ira. Tuvo que emborracharse con unos cuantos tragos de whisky para que pudiera verlo reír de esa forma jovial y escandalosamente juvenil. Una vez saciada su curiosidad respecto a la mansión, regresamos a la habitación. Sus ojos estaban llorosos y lucía cansado.

-Mi tía… la dulcísima Elroy… -William levantó la botella de Whisky en alto en señal de brindis. Apenas y pude contener la risa- quisiera que me viera en éste momento, George. ¡Se moriría, la vieja! Ya me imagino… el patatus que le daría… al verme… borracho. ¡Ah…! Pero, antes de desmayarse me leería toda su letanía de reglas… y me enumeraría todas las veces que le he… fallado al glorioso apellido… Adley.

"William, un Adley no tiene ese comportamiento. William, un Adley no se rebaja a cuidar animales. William, no debes correr por la casa. William, debes sentarte perfectamente derecho. William, eres el futuro jefe del clan Adley. William, los hombres Adley no hacen bromas. William… debes ser lo más infeliz que se puede ser, sino, no eres un digno Adley"

Repetía el joven una y otra vez imitando a su tía con esa voz rasposa a causa del alcohol. Sin querer me hacía reír. El chico estaba teniendo su propia fiesta privada. El escoces se le había subido muy rápido, seguramente por la falta de alimento. No tenía planeado venir a éste lugar para haber preparado algo de viandas pero creo que he logrado algo con William. Suena entusiasmado con su viaje a Londres y con alejarse del duro brazo de Elroy Adley.

-Sabes, George. Cuando vaya a Londres… seré un pelele americano desabrido.

-¿Por qué lo dices William?

-Nunca he salido con ninguna jovencita. La chica que más recuerdo es mi… hermana. ¡Ah… y esa chiquilla andrajosa de la colina! "Caracoles arrastrándose…" - Repitió simulando una voz infantil- que niña graciosa. Tenía los ojos verdes… como los de Rosemary.

-¿De quién hablas William? -El chico había conocido a alguien en aquel lugar donde lo pillé. Pero, ¿A quién?

-Es curioso. Solo puedo recordarlas a ellas. Una está muerta y la otra… es una nenita chillona. ¿Dónde se encuentran las chicas de verdad? No conozco ninguna. Cuando vaya a Londres… ¿Qué haré con las chicas, George? ¿Puedes decírmelo? Cuándo esté en… Londres, ¿Sabré lo que es… vivir?

Dijo el chico arrastrando un poco las palabras.

-¿Qué sabes sobre las chicas, William? –Tema interesante.

-Casi nada. Solo que gimen un poco raro. Hace algún tiempo, yo… vi a unos sirvientes en el establo… van ahí, cada Jueves. Hacen algunos ruidos toscos y al poco tiempo salen del pajar acomodándose la ropa. Tienes razón, George. No sé nada del mundo real. De las relaciones con las personas, con las mujeres. Ni con los hombres. Por cierto, lo que dije allá en la escalera… sobre ti… no lo dije en serio…

William estaba somnoliento, con pasos inseguros y la botella en la mano salió al balcón que se mantenía abierto. La luz de la vela iluminaba la habitación pero la luna, alumbraba muy bien el cielo con ases plateados que atravesaban el follaje de entre los pinos.

-En teoría William, soy tuyo.

Dije con sinceridad en voz baja. El chico esbozo una leve sonrisa, como si creyera que lo dije en broma. No tengo tan buen tino para las ocurrencias graciosas como él. No es mi natural pero la sinceridad sí.

Lo que dije era verdad. Yo haría cualquier cosa por mantenerlo a salvo. Esto para mí era más que un trabajo. El joven necesitaba verdadera dirección, al transcurrir la noche me había dado cuenta de ello. Y también me había percatado de cuanto había crecido, prácticamente tenía mi estatura. Era un error tratarlo como a un chico cuando en realidad era un muchacho a punto de su mayoría de edad. Muy pronto iría a la universidad. Muy, muy pronto sentirá el peso del poder Adley en sus manos y no había vivido absolutamente nada. Un poder sin control tiende a corromper y destruir. William, tenía un gran espíritu. Era un joven formidable con cantidad de cualidades e intereses a pesar de la rígida vida llevada hasta ahora, era dueño de un vigor indomable. Bajo esa mirada aparentemente serena, reventaban deseos ardientes de vivir y descubrir.

-¿George, nunca te has enamorado? ¿Has estado con una mujer? ¿Cómo es? – Esas preguntas hechas una detrás de otra apresuradamente me hicieron contraer el ceño. ¿De qué iba aquello? No deberían sorprenderme sus inquietudes pero lo hicieron.

-Vaya… Bueno, yo… creo que la respuesta a esa pregunta debe contestarse personalmente William. Y tú, tendrás oportunidad para…

Cuando me di la media vuelta para mirarlo de frente, el chico estaba recostado en la tumbona, la botella resbaló de su mano vertiendo un poco de líquido ámbar en el piso, formando un charco. El chico comenzó a roncar, se había quedado dormido. Seguramente las emociones del día, la huida, el alcohol, la idea de ir a Londres lo vencieron.

Me acerqué a él. Levante la botella del piso y la puse en posición vertical cerca de una silla. Luego tome el tobillo del chico y lo subí al camastro. El joven estaba completamente dormido. Ya no traía la chaqueta escocesa, solo la camisa blanca. En la oscuridad y con la luz de la luna que se volvía escasa por el paso de las nubes, pude ver que William ya no tenía la apariencia de un chico como lo hacía sentir Elroy. Tenía el torso ancho, el vello dorado comenzaba a vestir su mentón, tenía las piernas fuertes y duras y una talla de calzado bastante considerable.

Se veía muy buen mozo y se antojaba bien dotado físicamente. Como un príncipe. Me quede contemplándolo un momento. Estaba embebido en las proporciones de su cuerpo cuando una brisa fría proveniente del norte se dejó sentir. Regrese a la habitación, puse un votivo sobre la vela para que no se apagara con las ráfagas frías de viento. Busqué una manta acogedora dentro de los armarios cuando de pronto una lluvia repentina y copiosa comenzó a caer.

Escuché la voz de William quejándose. Salí de inmediato al balcón, él intentaba incorporarse pero sus reflejos le fallaban, lo tome por debajo del brazo y le ayude a levantarse. Casi tuve que cargarlo, sus piernas no le respondían aunque se quejaba de la lluvia que nos mojaba, como si fuera un crio.

Estábamos empapados cuando entramos en la habitación, Lo dejé sentado sobre la cama para ir a cerrar la puerta del balcón.

-Primero me invitas a beber y luego me bañas… con agua fría… -Dijo el William como si se diera cuenta apenas que tenía el cabello empapado- ¿Qué clase de trato… es… éste?

-Tú decidiste beber. Y afuera comenzó a llover. Te quedaste dormido –Su ebriedad me hacía gracia. Ahora estaba intentando sacarse la camisa sin desabotonar por encima de la cabeza. No puse mucha atención pues la cerradura de la puerta estaba oxidada y no cerraba. Fui a buscar una silla para atrancar la cerradura y evitar que entrara la lluvia cuando por el rabillo del ojo veo que William, se recuesta sobre la cama a todo su largo con el brazo derecho y la cabeza atrapadas en la tela húmeda de su propia camisa. Había dejado de luchar con ella. Creí que se había quedado dormido nuevamente. Tendría que desvestirlo o se resfriaría.

Busque en el último armario alguna ropa seca pero no había nada. Lo único que había en la habitación era la colcha de lana sobre la que William estaba recostado ahora, sobre la cama. La habitación estaba dotada de una chimenea cerca del lecho. No había madera pero en una de las habitaciones contiguas sí. ¿Qué hacer? Encender el fuego, u ocuparse de William para evitar que pescara un resfrío. Esa no era tan mala idea después de todo, evitaría que Elroy lo reprendiera al menos por unos días, mientras se mejoraba recuperando la salud.

-No me respondiste… George. Que se siente… montar a una chica… -Balbuceó tras la tela húmeda de su camisa, mientras trataba inútilmente de incorporarse.

Eso me sacó de la disyuntiva anterior distrayéndome por completo. "¿Qué se siente montar a una chica?" Yo no lo sabía en realidad. Nunca había montado a una. No supe que responder a eso.

Me encamine hacía la amplia cama. Albert estaba recargado sobre sus codos, aun con la camisa atorada en la cabeza, el torso firme ligeramente contraído y húmedo. La visión me hizo salivar involuntariamente. Me desconcerté ante tal sentimiento de ardor. Me sentí confuso. De pronto el chico se dio la vuelta recostándose sobre su vientre, las piernas colgando ligeramente. En el brusco movimiento el kilt voló sobre su cadera, dejando un perfecto y esculpido trasero púber al aire.

William no traía ropa interior debajo del kilt que estaba húmedo y arremolinado en su cintura. Entonces en la escalera… no lo imagine. El chico se mantuvo a la antigua usanza escocesa todo ese tiempo. Me quedé estático mirándolo. La cabeza escondida bajo la tela húmeda de la camisa, la espalda desnuda, el trasero al aire, las pantorrillas cubiertas con las largas calcetas escocesas. Era una visión graciosamente erótica. Jadee al imaginarme ensillado en sus muslos dorados y… montándolo cadenciosamente. Lancé un gran suspiro. Me quite el saco mojado y camine de un lado a otro de la habitación sin atinar a acercarme a él.

-¿Y bien… vas a… decírmelo? -Cuando no podía sorprenderme más, ahí estaba pidiendo que su curiosidad fuera saciada. Y yo se lo prometí- Quiero… saber. Mientras respondes, intento… quitarme… esto….

Su voz sonaba adormilada. Luchaba contra su camisa pero el cuello no cedía puesto que había botones impidiéndole el paso a la cabeza. Serpenteo un poco en la cama en esa posición, haciendo que sus torneadas piernas cubiertas de un fino vello dorado se movieran eróticamente provocando que el kilt se hiciera una especie de rollo en su cintura y cadera. Cargo su peso en las rodillas y elevó el trasero al aire unos cuantos segundos para volverse a desplomar en la cama, exhausto.

Fue apenas un atisbo pero pude ver la verga rosada que colgaba flácida entre sus piernas. Efectivamente, William, había dejado de ser un niño hace bastante tiempo. No sabía si estaba despierto o semidormido. Lo escuchaba quejarse, decir frases apenas audibles. ¡Oh… William! Eres encantador estando ebrio. He aquí mi confesión.

-Nunca he montado a una chica. Pero tengo experiencia en otro tipo de trote…

-¿Cuál…? -Para mi sorpresa el rubio querubín desvergonzado me contestaba con otra pregunta.

-Eres tierno, aun. Para saberlo y probarlo hace falta… ciertos inicios.

-¿Jalármela? A eso, te refieres… vamosss… no soy tan ingenuo… -Casi rio entre su voz de borracho juguetón.

-¿Y… lo haces muy seguido? –Quise saber ya que estaba muy comunicativo.

-Cuando el modisto toma mis medidas… tengo que hacerlo. Es… agradable.

Su confesión hizo explotar algo en mí. Yo estaba presente mientras el modisto claramente homosexual tomaba sus medidas para los nuevos ajuares. Ahora que recuerdo, el rostro de Albert se enrojecía ligeramente y permanecía en silencio toda la sesión. En mis narices, un homosexual le tocaba los genitales sutilmente y nunca me di cuenta. William, me miraba a través del espejo siempre durante el proceso pero yo creía que su mirada era de fastidio. Ahora comprendo que él se excitaba por ser tocado y ser apreciado por mí, secretamente.

-Te agrada la sensación de ser tocado, William.

-S-í…

-¿Alguien te ha tomado con la boca?

-N-o…

Aunque eso ya lo sabía. Estaba detrás de cada paso suyo, como una sombra.

-Bien. Hoy lo vas saber.

Con decisión me acerque, le saque los zapatos y lo despojé de las calcetas. Subí mis manos a través de las piernas desnudas hasta llegar a sus nalgas. Las acaricié suavemente mientras él las elevaba contra mí. Le gustaba, aceptaba mi trato gentil en su cuerpo. Metí la mano entre sus piernas hasta atrapar las bolas duras y contraídas. Estaban pesadas. Seguramente llevaban buen tiempo sin ser descremadas. Las masajee mientras él seguía elevando el trasero hacía mí. La tentación de desvirgarlo era apremiante con ese precioso y virginal trasero al aire pero era demasiado pronto. Había camino por recorrer aún y tendría que ser con su consentimiento.

Sentado en la cama, metí mi otra mano entre sus piernas atrapando el miembro ya despierto. Había notado el suave movimiento de fricción contra la colcha. Si quería atención en esa fusta inquieta, la tendría. Así, haciéndolo elevar el trasero saque la estupenda verga por debajo y entre sus piernas para admirarla. La tenía atrapada en mi mano, mientras palpitaba y crecía con el roce mientras mi otra mano seguía masajeando las criadillas contraídas y la zona del perineo provocándole temblores.

Estratégicamente, puse el pulgar en su reducido orificio virginal, presionando suavemente contra él. William, jadeó estremeciéndose entero. El fuerte olor almizclado de sus genitales en función sexual no se hizo esperar. Su orificio comenzó a humedecerse. Era tiempo, la verga estaba completamente erecta y fuera del capuchón infantil que lo resguarda en reposo.

Con eficiencia lo hice girar sobre su espalda, el miembro se elevó en toda su gloria como un mástil perfecto. El vello dorado que adornaba la zona estaba alborotado. No hacía otra cosa más que salivar por tenerlo dentro de la boca. William, seguía gimiendo, su mano libre sostenía el kilt con fuerza como si temiera que al bajar y cubrirle los genitales, las caricias terminarían. Eso no iba a suceder.

El viento silbaba a través de la puerta doble que no cerraba a la perfección. La luz de la vela casi se extinguía, prodigaba un aura bruñida y danzarina a la habitación. El olor del bosque, de la lluvia y de la simiente expelida por el cuerpo de Albert se mezclaban, enardeciéndome. Nunca había deseado tanto mamar como ahora. Nunca había sentido la imperiosa necesidad de lamer y succionar con mi boca una verga. La espada escocesa de William de delicado tono rosado y punta escarlata era un monumento a la belleza masculina, olía delicioso ligeramente a sal y seguramente sabría mucho mejor. La serpiente frente a mis ojos se agitaba violentamente sin dejar de destilar su enigmático, cristalino y peligroso veneno.

Acaricié la tierna carne de los muslos interiores. Di un lametón lento a lo largo de su sexo hinchado, humedeciendo generosamente testículos y pene hasta la punta, en el trayecto. Luego jugué un poco con su vello jalándolo y masajeando el área.

William, intentaba sacarse la camisa pero no hacía nada por detenerme en mi misión de tomarlo con la boca. Cuando lo hice, cuando introduje el falo ensanchado en mi boca Albert, gimió adorablemente y con ese consentimiento de su parte al verlo dejar de luchar contra su prenda que lo cegaba de mis procederes, me lo bebí.

Me lo trague entero. Lo deguste con un placer que no había conocido antes, tuve que detenerme a momentos rítmicos porque su escasa experiencia lo haría explotar prontamente y deseaba lanzarlo al límite de su resistencia hasta escucharlo pedir la liberación dentro de mi boca.

Cuando sus nalgas y muslos comenzaron a temblar rítmicamente supe que era el momento, lo metí profundo en mi boca casi al tiempo que explotaba, se irguió y tomó mi cabeza por detrás hundiéndome su verga hasta la garganta, luego me tomo por la barbilla al tiempo que me daba de comer su verga dura. Lo dejé atraparme con sus muslos, mientras, fui gentil al no involucrar los dientes para no lastimar su impetuosa venida. Se chorreo largamente entre jadeos extasiados mientras contraído no me permitió apartarme ni un segundo de su ingle. Yo tampoco lo deseaba. A tragos audibles me bebí su semilla cremosa. ¡Una delicia!

Satisfecho y sin fuerzas me liberó de su agarre de mano y muslos. Saqué con delicadeza la verga aun palpitante y al sentir la cabeza le di una lamida rápida, luego hurgue con la punta de la lengua en su diminuta brecha por la última gota de crema. William, se contrajo, estaba sobre estimulado y el menor roce le producía un escozor placentero apenas soportable.

Me dirigí a buscar los leños. Eficientemente encendí la chimenea con el pedernal seco. William, aún estaba recostado en la cama con el miembro erecto. La camisa blanca seguía cubriendo su cara. La respiración se le había normalizado. A pesar de que tenía el cuerpo caliente decidí desvestirme. La ropa húmeda comenzó a hacerme sentir frio. Completamente desnudo, me senté en un sillón frente a la chimenea. Tenía el miembro increíblemente tieso. La boca me sabía a Albert. Al joven que yo desconocía y que hoy, se había revelado con valentía ante mí. Me estremecí por las consecuencias. Tome otra de las botellas que había traído del auto y di dos tragos de whisky intentando aplacar un poco el fuego dentro de mí. Tratando de borrar su sabor embriagador de mis papilas gustativas. La habitación comenzó a sentirse cálida, cerré los ojos un momento, necesitaba urgentemente autosatisfacerme.

-¿Tengo… que hacer lo mismo?

-No. Si no es lo que quieres.

Respondí. No escuche en qué momento se levantó de la cama. Parecía que la borrachera había menguado debido a la adrenalina de la buena mamada que recibió. Estaba parado atrás de mí, podía sentir su presencia cercana. Estaba consciente de que estaba mirándome completamente desnudo con la verga erecta y ansiosa. Éramos dos hombres jóvenes de 17 y 28 años que nos conocíamos formalmente, que nos veíamos prácticamente todos los días dirigiéndonos apenas unas cuantas palabras en medio de una situación extraña. Creí que después de tan espectacular liberación Albert, dormiría hasta media mañana. Sin embargo, era innegable la tensión sexual que pulsaba en la habitación, acelerando nuestra respiración.

-Nunca he estado con una mujer... Albert. Cuando era apenas un jovenzuelo, ésta era mi forma de ganarme la vida en los suburbios parisinos. Y cuando no había ni eso, tenía que arriesgarme a robar. Era aún peor porque debía hacer exactamente lo mismo pero sin sacar un beneficio que me diera algo para comer. Supongo que mi destino fue marcado desde entonces -Albert solo escuchaba.

-Robé la billetera de tu padre y me detuvo un gendarmen. Estaba resignado a utilizar mi forma de vida para salvarme. Pero… Tu señor padre, fue el caballero más decente que he conocido en mi vida. No solo se apiado de mi mísera existencia sino que me trajo a América con él y me convirtió en lo que soy ahora. Deje de meter pitos miados a mi boca para ganarme la vida, gracias a él. Tu padre nunca se enteró. Me avergonzaba que lo supiera. El siempre creyó que fui un ladroncillo vulgar con un desafortunado comienzo en la vida. Me enseñó lo que es la dignidad, el respeto y el honor. Esa es mi historia.

Albert, Te pregunte… Si sabías lo que era una mamada. Ahora lo sabes. Prometí que saciaría tu curiosidad. La boca es exactamente igual en un hombre que en una mujer. Quizás hubieras preferido que te trajera a una profesio…

-Pero también dijiste que… sabías… de otro tipo de trote… -Me sorprendió su claridad de pensamiento, la bruma etílica se estaba disipando rápidamente, era como si, lo que acababa de contarle no le hubiera importado en lo absoluto.

-Sí. Pero si quieres ese tipo de lección, créemelo, tan frecuente que te sorprenderías… No será hoy. Hay señoritas encantadoras que…

-Nunca dije que la pareja de los jueves en el establo, fueran un hombre y una mujer.

Me enderece para mirarlo. William, estaba completamente desnudo frente a mis ojos y su miembro viril en una arrogante erección, tan dura como la primera vez.

 **Continuara…**

 **"El review es el alimento de una imaginación creativa, agradezco el tuyo en compensación a la mía"**

* * *

 **Hola lectores.**

 **Quiero dejarles ésta frase que hace días se cruzó conmigo haciéndome sonreír dadas las circunstancias que ha despertado un simple fic yaoi que no es el primero ni será el último en ser escrito.**

 _ **"EN EL MOMENTO EN QUE TE PARAS A PENSAR EN LO QUE LA GENTE QUIERE LEER, ESTÁS MUERTO"**_

 _ **William Zinsser**_

 **Jamás ha sido mi caso. Quien me conoce desde que comencé a escribir hace ya… 8 años atrás, lo sabe. Siempre he escrito lo que he querido con ningún afán particular de "molestar" a nadie. Bueno, vamos, que hasta sujetos que se dicen terrytanas han venido a insultarme.**

 **El fandom está lleno de fics y para el gusto los diferentes autores y autoras.**

 **Me han dicho infinidad de veces que yo, odio a Albert. Discúlpenme que difiera con esa opinión. No se puede odiar algo que no existe. El personaje es maravilloso con unos matices encantadores que lo hacen especial, la diferencia conmigo es que no me ciego a sus defectos, que también los tiene y por montón como todos los otros personajes. Si no les parece esa visión de un Albert real, lo lamento por quien tenga una visión "angelical del carácter" porque tampoco estoy inventando. Mis historias no son para ese tipo de lectores. Cada personaje tiene una personalidad bien definida y trato casi "rigurosamente" apegarme a ella. Y eso incluye cualidades y defectos.**

 **Esto es el fandom de Candy.**

 **Mis historias no son debates.**

 **Mis historias son para que las disfrute el que desee pasar un buen rato. Así de simple.**

 **PD. Trato de contestar siempre sus reviews mientras escribo la historia. No es nada personal pero si me preguntan yo con mucho gusto contesto.**

 **Gracias por su atención.**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Tigreeri**

Gracias por seguirme y por tus comentarios. Tienes razón, en ocasiones no se comprende al escritor porque vemos a través de nuestros propios ojos y no a través de los de él. Por eso, a veces, resulta tan difícil entender el punto de vista que se expresa. En fin, como bien lo dices, la verdad nos hará libres.

 **Berenicemedina75**

Así es. El yaoi es una categoría que involucra una relación personal entre chico y chico. El yuri es lo contrario, se trata de una relación personal chica/chica.

 **Elena**

Así es, no todas las historias son de amor, ni todas las historias de amor son de color rosa. Hay una extensa gama de hermosos tonos multicolor en cuanto a las relaciones personales afectivas.

 **Gissa**

Oh Gissa… Tu último comentario me ha puesto sensible. Siempre he escrito lo que he querido, lo que mi cabeza loca a imaginado, tal cual. Nunca trate de suavizar nada porque, ¿entonces cual es el caso de escribir? Los insultos que vienen de gente que no conozco solo me causan gracia y es tan curioso que siempre termino sabiendo quienes son, ésta no ha sido la excepción. Mi felicidad yo la tomo de otras cuestiones.

Enamorarse de una nena de 6 años… ¡Es perfecto! cuando quien se enamora es un nene también de la misma camada. Una persona, un preadolescente o adolescente con una psique sana no se fija en niñas para comenzar con el andar lógico y biológico de la naturaleza (conocerse, tocarse, descubrirse, romancear). Eso, cualquier libro de psicología te lo puede decir. En cambio un libro de psiquiatría está lleno de casos y trastornos de personas que creen "enamorarse" de niños (niñez 2-11 años) Creo que todo ésta muy claro.

Gracias por seguirme en esta historia. ;)

 **Saharaloto**

Lindo tu Nick. Así es, la intolerancia está a la orden del día. Yo también he leído un yaoi de Albert y Terry, francés ¡Divino! No me agrado el papel de Albert sin embargo comprendo el punto de vista del escritor. Su finura al escribir las escenas eran de una delicadeza exquisita. Puede que no haya estado de acuerdo con la trama pero no desmerezco la calidad de la escritura ni el amor que el autor le tiene a su arte. Eso merece mi respeto porque en ocasiones llegó a emocionarme.

He leído yaoi de Terry con Archie, ¡bastante picante y divertido! No sé si ya esté completo. He leído un fic donde Terry cambia de sexo al puro estilo de la chica Danesa. Jajaja bastante divertido también. No veo el escándalo por ningún lado. Es verdad lo que dices, nos estamos acostumbrando más a la violencia que a las demostraciones de afecto y de amor, eso es lamentable.

 **Lady Berruti**

Gracias. Efectivamente, éste es un Beto adolescente del que poco sabemos. He tratado de ejemplificar con los retazos de la historia, lo que a mí me dicta esa observación meticulosa. Nos vemos en el siguiente. Abrazos.

 **Mimis**

Hola. Oh que lindo! Gracias por tus palabras por dejarme saber que a pesar del tema y los personajes has decidido leer y que además te ha agradado. Todos los seres humanos hemos tenido un despertar sexual, temprano o tardío en nuestra vida. Quizás traumático, quizás simple, quizás inolvidable. Sencillamente es un hecho de la vida, lo preferible es que en todos fuera inolvidable pero no siempre es así, esto según la educación y creencias de cada quien. Gracias por el apoyo. ;)

 **Nina**

Hola. ¿Por qué no utilice a Terry para esto? Por una sencilla razón, Terry siempre está en mis historias, a veces contundente, a veces doloroso, a veces tácito, a veces tan sutil como un beso al aire. Además, sería raro que la mayoría que me lee fueran adeptas a otro galán, ¿no crees? Si me leen, quiero pensar que es por mi forma de escribir, porque les aporto algo, porque les muevo algo dentro, porque las hago sonreír, llorar, soñar etc. y no porque soy terrytana. La muestra es usted misma.

¿Por qué utilicé a Albert? Le puedo preguntar… ¿por qué teniendo un platillo favorito, usted decide comer otras cosas y no solo lo que más le gusta? Es algo bastante parecido. La escritura, como la salud se nutren de todo, no solo de lo que nos gusta o preferimos. ¿Acaso, probar variedad de alimentos la vuelve conflictiva? No, ¿verdad? Todo lo contrario. En cambio, probar algo que sabe le hace daño, sí la pone a usted en un conflicto, no con la comida o la escritura, sino con usted misma.

¿Agarrar a Albert? Disculpe, si sabe que el personaje no existe, ¿verdad? Así que eso que menciona de "ultrajar" no es en mi vocabulario y entendimiento, ni siquiera probable. Aquí es , estoy en mi espacio, no en ningún sitio exclusivamente albertfan.

¿Sabe cuántos yaoi que involucran a Albert hay en la red, Nina? Acaso ha ido a cada lugar donde se pueden leer y pone éste tipo de mensajes a sus autores. Hay un yaoi francés de Albert y Terry de escritura pulcra y de una belleza casi dulcísima, por cierto fue escrito por un albertfan que además incluyo 2 fanart de lo más hermosos. ¿Pensaría usted en hacerle el mismo comentario y cuestionamientos que a mí? Se lo dejo a reflexión.

Como usted misma lo ha dicho, el insulto no es merecido, aunque créame, ese tipo de review me tienen sin el menor cuidado. Lo que me parece bastante curioso es el hecho, que de pronto las albertfans vengan a hacerse presentes en mi página con éste tipo de mensajes, cuando antes, quienes me han leído en mis escritos sobre Albert me han felicitado. Incluida usted.

El año pasado 2016 escribí para éste mes de Guerra Florida el fic de GENTLEMEN y no tuve éste puñado de visitas "espontaneas albertfan" para hablarme sobre el papel de Albert en aquella trama tan linda sobre su amistad con Terry, porque ellos son protagonistas de ese fic.

Ya que usted se ha tomado el tiempo para venir y hacerme saber su opinión, más de su servidora, que de la historia que estoy escribiendo, con todo respeto le puedo decir esto:

No es Albert, no es la historia, no soy yo, es usted quien tiene el problema de percepción, Nina. Pues no es la primera vez que escribo sobre Albert y lo sabe. Gracias por su review en "El precio de mi piel". Gracias por su deseo, yo también le deseo la mejor de las suertes.

 **Magda Vidales**

Gracias Magda por tus palabras a mi forma de escribir. Eso es lo que yo quiero trasmitirles, meterlas en mi cabeza y que sientan lo más fidedignamente posible en como yo vivo la historia cuando se está creando y cuando trato de escribirla lo más fielmente posible.

Tengo que darte razón en el sentido de que, hay personas que no comprenden que Albert, Terry, Candy y cada uno de los personajes de Nagita, no existen. No se les puede ultrajar, ni se les puede sobrevalorar, ni bullear, etc. A menos que, uno como persona lo permita dándole un exacerbado valor a algo inexistente que además, pretendan que todo el mundo tenga también ese sentimiento exacerbado que la persona en cuestión le ha otorgado. Es algo enfermo, porque como ya mencione antes, los personajes no existen, existimos nosotros los fans y debemos poner cada cosa en su justo lugar pues la gran mayoría de los fans de éste fandom somos adultos. Bueno, eso se presume, hay algunos que su edad mental no concuerda con su edad cronológica, como los que vienen a insultar anónimamente creyendo que eso puede molestar. Al menos en mi caso no. Y para su poca estimulada edad mental, se descubren a sí mismas cuando alardean donde creen que nadie las puede ver.

Lo único que logran cuando hacen eso, es que las personas a su alrededor las conozcan en su afán de protagonismo ("mira, yo sí fui a decirle sus verdades") dejen de respetarlas y se alejen del tipo gente que tiene por costumbre esos procederes infantiles. Es tan de libro "manual de psiquiatría" que incluso sus propias amistades se van alejando. Las personas que aprecia su paz mental y espiritual siempre terminan alejándose sutilmente de gente toxica que navega con bandera de valiente, tipo "así soy y qué". Siempre es así.

Tomaré en cuenta las peticiones de los fic inconclusos. ;)

 **Yagui**

Gracias por sus palabras a mis letras. Y respeto mucho la forma en que usted ve al personaje. Yo tengo mi propia perspectiva del Albert y eso no impide que pueda ponerlo en diferentes circunstancias. Los personajes pueden ser lo que el escritor del fandom quiera que sean. Por eso se llama fandom porque todas las posibilidades son aceptadas. Usted me comenta que hay millones de historia donde la química sexual entre Albert y Candy supera las letras… uff... en todo mi tiempo de lectora, solo hay en mi mente cuatro historias (Candy y Albert) que me son inolvidables y no por la química sexual de los protagonistas sino porque el papel de Albert es muy cercano a lo que yo creo que él es, y no un Albert que de pronto su personalidad adoptó la de Terry. Pero como dije, esto es el fandom y para mí cualquier trama es respetable.

 **AnMonCer1708**

Oh… esas incógnitas irán siendo contestadas a su tiempo. Jejeje Por cierto… que tal está el derriere de nuestro querido Wero? XD Me agrada que se meta a la historia, espero que en éste capítulo también lo haya logrado. ;)

Gracias María por la comprensión al tema y gracias, muchas gracias por seguirme.

 **Trini**

Gracias a té Trini, por seguir manteniendo esta comunicación. Ya sabes lo que dicen… el alcohol aligera las inhibiciones hasta grados insospechados. Por ahí escuche decir que, el alcohol es el vehículo que utilizan las personas para poder "darse el permiso" de hacer lo que siempre han querido y que bajo sus cinco sentidos no harían. Se dice que hay algo ahí bajo nuestra piel esperando salir, esperando el momento adecuado para escapar. ¿Será éste el caso de William? Veremos.

 **Sol Grandchester**

Sol, me encantaría, gracias! Definitivamente George es un solitario. Quizás es algo en su psique, de su pasado que lo ha marcado como estigma y prefiere mantener su vida muy privada. Y no es extraño. La servidumbre, criados, empleados de aquellos años en las altas esferas prácticamente no tenían vida, vivian literalmente para servir a sus patrones y eran ellos quienes realmente conocían al amo, ama, señor, señora, etc. Lo de la ebriedad de Albert… no olvidemos que la historia nos da pequeños indicios de que a Albert le gusta la bebida. Y es tan capaz de disfrutar una bebida fina como una cerveza fría en algún tugurio de los barrios bajos.

Creo que en nuestra mente lo hemos puesto en un pedestal, restándole todos esos rasgos que lo convierten en un hombre como cualquiera. Me refiero a que sufre, se divierte, tiene preocupaciones, tiene sus quereres, tropiezos, debilidades y sus deseos también, como todos.

George Johnson (manga/anime) George Villers (Novela CCFH) Es definitivamente francés. Ya lo dejó bien claro Nagita en su novela, tanto así que hasta nos le cambió el apellido.

Así es Sol, uno nunca sabe que mano es la que nos brindará ayuda. Y afortunadamente Beto cayó en las mejores manos. Supongamos que los Andrew lo hubieran encontrado amnésico… Siento tan estirados y cerrados estoy segura que Albert nunca hubiera recobrado la memoria. En cambio el ambiente de confianza y cariño desinteresado que le brindó Candy, fue la fórmula perfecta para que recuperara su salud. Es Albert quien le debe la vida (como la conoce y la vive) a Candy. Y los Andrew junto con la tía abuela y George, deberían rendirse a los pies de ella, pues si no fuera por esa mujercita su glorioso apellido se hubiera ido al carajo! Porque por ese motivo precisamente es que esconden la identidad de Albert porque los mismos familiares de otras ramas ya querían reclamar estar a la cabeza del clan.

Son los Andrew quienes le deben todo a Candy y no al revés.

 **Tere**

Hola. Gracias por animarte a leer. Espero que éste capítulo también te haya agradado. ;)

 **Lexxxa**

"Elegante y apasionadamente" que lindas palabras. Yo espero que en éste capítulo haya mantenido ese criterio tuyo. Gracias por tu apoyo. La verdad no entendí el mote de "conflictiva". Ahora que mencionas la GF… ¿será por eso? Porqué lleve mi fic para presentarlo allí. Por eso es que han sentido agresión de mi parte? No lo veo de esa manera porque en años anteriores he escrito sobre Albert en un triángulo amoroso. Sobre Susana, sobre Susana, la madre de Susana y Terry. Y nadie nunca se quejó de nada. Como ya mencione antes, el año pasado Albert también fue mi protagonista junto a Terry y no tuve comentarios agresivos ni positivos de las albertfans.

Creo que más bien, ellas buscan que las cosas les incomoden, mi escritura está dirigida a quien desee leerla. Y Siempre pongo advertencias del tipo de tema que trato. Hay quienes son terrytanas y no les gusta el lemon, mucho menos el hentai. Hay quien solo gusta de ver a Candy pura y casta y es respetable. Lo que quiero decir es que nada está bien ni nada está mal es solo cuestión de saber escoger tus lecturas. Y alabo que hay gente sumamente inteligente y de verdad "abierta" que sin ser temas que conozcan o de su gusto habitual, se animen a leer, quiero creer que esperan que el autor les sorprenda. Eso, sí es digno de admiración para mí, incluso si al final la trama no les convence. La apertura y la tolerancia es algo digno de festejarse.

 **Dani**

En la trama del anime, manga, o CCFH, no. Pero esto es fandom. ;)

 **Phambe**

¡Hola! No sabe la ilusión que me hace intercambiar comentarios con usted. Aunque no sé (por culpa del traductor. Discúlpeme) si me dirijo a una dama o a un caballero. ¿Su Nick tiene algún significado especial?

Alguna vez le comenté a Anneth White que lo que me maravillaba de éste mundo del fandom de Candy, es ver como a pesar de la barrera del idioma, a pesar de pertenecer a culturas tan diferentes, los fans coincidimos en nuestros puntos de vista sobre la historia, llegando la gran mayoría a la misma conclusión. Eso me emociona muchísimo. Pues a pesar de las traducciones del manga o de la novela en idiomas que nos son ajenos, aun así… tenemos ese cómplice sentimiento tan parecido latiendo dentro de nosotros.

Gracias por sus amables palabras para mi trabajo, sus mensajes me hacen sonreír porque se toma la molestia de buscar la forma de entender mi escritura. Yo espero, sinceramente, que siempre valga la pena su tiempo invertido en mi página.

Anneth W. es lindísima persona y yo también la conocí de la forma en que usted la conoció, en un grupo temático donde nuestros comentarios se cruzaban y era divertido ver cuánto coincidíamos en opiniones. Anneth ha sido un lindo hilo rojo conductor (del destino =P) para que usted y yo, estemos hablando ahora. No olvidaré agradecérselo la próxima vez que la vea.

Los comentarios despectivos me causan gracia y pena por quien los emite. No me denigran a mí, sino a ellos mismos. Uno puede conocer a una persona sin verla, solo por la forma en que se expresa. Las palabras son muy importantes y sabiendo utilizarlas, bien utilizadas, nos abren puertas o nos condenan.

Gracias por tus ánimos Phambe. Aquí nos leemos. Saludos cordiales.

 **Guest**

Gracias. ¿La terminaré? aún no acaba Abril. ;)

Tengo otros fics sin terminar es verdad pero también he mencionado el por qué muchas veces. ;)

Trapecista ¿Una historia de Terry y Candy? Si vas a la presentación de la historia en el índice, ahí te dice quiénes son los personajes principales. Son: ELIZA y Terry. Pero realmente la protagonista es ELIZA. La historia está contada desde su perspectiva ¿no lo habías notado en la narración?

 **Sofa Saldaa**

Gracias Sofía, pues ya vez acá andamos de nueva cuenta con ésta historia. Gracias además por el aviso, ya lo he corregido.

 **Darling Eveling**

Gracias por el aviso Darling. Ya está corregido Por acá nos leemos.

 **Igzell**

Gracias mi querida Igzell. Incursionar en temas nuevos, cuesta porque conlleva un riesgo. El riesgo de no ser comprendido. Pero meee… el que no arriesga no gana.

 **Paty Grandchester**

Gracias Paty, un gusto saber que te agrada mi trabajo. La gente siempre tendrá "su opinión" buena, mala, o insultante. Aun así hay que seguir adelante, una sola batalla no otorga el éxito, y unos cuantos comentarios despectivos… yo los veo como las piedras que enmarcan mi camino. La piedra se queda pero yo sigo avanzando. ;)

 **Rous**

"Una fruta suculenta, prohibida pero deseada" Creo que has descrito los pensamientos de George… Veamos que viene después. Gracias por el cariño y el entusiasmo ante ésta historia. ;)

 **GRACIAS A LOS LECTORES SILENTES DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTEN.**

 **Nos leemos pronto. ¡Sean felices! ;)**


	4. TODO Y NADA 4

**Mafia Negra**

 **GRANDCHESTER**

 **Todo y Nada**

 **Parte IV**

 **By Chica de Terry**

 **Guerra Florida 2017**

 **Candy Candy: Final Story de Keiko Nagita.**

 **"Derivación" YAOI/18+**

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA:**

 **Éste capítulo contiene situaciones de sexualidad explicita de temática yaoi (chico/chico) y se utiliza lenguaje soez, que puede suponerse vulgar o poco adecuado para las personas con sensibilidad a los temas. La historia trata sobre dos varones como protagonistas y bajo éste contexto es que se expresan sus pensamientos, deseos e ideas.**

 **Una vez comprendido y tomado en cuenta lo anterior, es bajo responsabilidad propia decidir seguir con la lectura del fanfic o abstenerse para evitar desencantos pues la trama en lo sucesivo será en el mismo tenor.**

 **Gracias.**

 **"Goza de mi lectura como yo goce, escribiendo"**

* * *

 **Lakewood**

 **28 de Junio 1905.**

Otro cumpleaños más. Éste no era como los otros que viví en mi vida. Éste traía aires de esperanzas renovadas y de un futuro prometedor. Estaba eufórico por cumplir mi mayoría de edad que apenas me podía contener.

El día transcurrió como cualquier otro. No había festejo aunque sí regalos materiales. ¡Bah! Como si no hubiera un montón de cosas acumulándose en… quien sabe dónde. Yo quería libertad. Ese era el regalo que esperaba con ansias que incluso el pastel de frutas que me prepararon los cocineros, con quienes tomaba clases, me supo más dulce que nunca.

Era jueves. Toda la tarde estuve distraído. Por ser mi cumpleaños esperaba poder desapañarme un momento de mis tareas asignadas pero fue imposible. No podía ni concentrarme. Mi mente volaba al establo cada 5 segundos. George había cumplido cabalmente con su palabra y estaba adiestrándome al fin con lecciones que me agradaban de defensa personal y que llenaban el poco tiempo que me quedaba libre. No sé qué demonios le había dicho a mi tía pero ahora no tenía que aburrirme por las tardes con el profesor de alemán.

George. Desde aquel día de mi intento de fuga y aquella noche en la vieja casa olvidada del bosque… me di cuenta de algo. Había una especie de atracción entre nosotros, era tan palpable que incluso me erizaba la piel. El miembro se me ponía duro de solo recordar aquella boca tibia bebiéndome como un corderito de su chupete. Cada noche deseaba volver a sentir las sensaciones maravillosas que la boca de George me produjo. Cuantas veces las palabras murieron en mis labios porque no me atreví a pronunciarlas, tenía miedo de excederme. Tenía miedo de ofenderlo. Pero le deseaba. Deseaba mucho su boca, sus manos acariciándome.

Algo retorcido crecía en mí, sin que yo pudiera evitarlo. De pronto me descubrí mirándolo fijamente a través de los espejos. Imaginaba su cuerpo perfecto bajo el traje negro mientras mi ardor aumentaba. Tenía sueños recurrentes en los que yo "el dueño absoluto de todo" le ordenaba a Johnson inclinarse ante mí, desabrochar mi pantalón, liberar mi falo duro, metérselo en la boca y… mamar. Me bebía hasta que mis propios jadeos me despertaban mientras el miembro seguía vibrando porque se había vaciado con un sueño. Con el sueño de George tomándome con su boca porque si yo lo ordenaba se cumplía y nadie podía hacer algo al respecto, ni siquiera él. Ni siquiera yo.

En mi sueño me sentía tan bien que deseaba llevar ese poder al mundo consiente. Quería dirigir y que George cumpliera sin chistar. Y de pronto se me ocurrió que tal vez podría hacerlo. Yo, podría manipularlo. Yo, podía ordenarle cualquier cosa porque ya me lo había probado con hechos, tal y como lo prometió. La idea me seducía enormemente, crecía voraz dentro de mí.

Antes de caer en el sueño profundo, desnudo en mi cama, rememoraba su cuerpo a la luz de la chimenea, me la jalaba duro y rítmicamente tratando de hallar liberación pero las sensaciones no eran nada en comparación a sentir su rostro tibio entre mis muslos. Su tupido bigote oscuro contrastando con mi vello rubio mientras me comía de entero. . Consideré que George era un hombre muy críptico, que así como él mencionó mis necesidades, también debía tener las suyas. Pero ¿En qué lugar? ¿En qué momento? ¿Cómo las satisfacía? Se me ocurrió que tal vez yo, podría ser su liberación. Él, solo vendría a mí saciarse en mí. Él, solo vendría a mamarme a mí, su boca hallaría la satisfacción necesaria con mi verga. Los pensamientos revoloteaban en mi cabeza robándome el sueño, acelerándome la respiración. La fantasía resultaba tan tentadora que incluso dolía que no fuera una realidad.

Si era verdad que yo iba a tener el poder absoluto de todo el clan, también deseaba ardientemente tener poder sobre él, nombrarlo mi mano derecha y que endiosado de mí, yo pudiera hacer mi puta voluntad. Y George, lo aprobaría.

Ya había decidido que Elroy no me ordenaría más nada en todo lo que me quedara de vida. La decisión estaba tomada. Mañana mismo tenía cita con el abogado de la familia, George y la tía Elroy. Las cartas se pondrían sobre la mesa y necesitaba a Johnson de aliado.

No pude contener el suspiro. Los días pasaron desde aquella noche sin novedad. Lo que enseñaba Johnson era interesante pero yo, estaba deseando… aprender a montar y luego trotar.

Cuantas veces estuve a punto de ordenarle pero los negros ojos de Johnson parecían ciegos a mis deseos secretos, a mi sutil escarnio, a mis labios húmedos anhelantes. Era como si hubiera olvidado aquella noche y eso me volvía loco. Quería hacerlo rendir a mis pies pero… él se había vuelto inmune. Como si todo hubiese sido un sueño prohibido.

Incitado por lo que vendría el día de mañana y enfadado con Johnson por no volver a tocar el tema del contacto físico, no quise irme de Lakewood sin visitar el establo una vez más. Al menos sabía que ese material visual siempre estaba ahí para mi desahogo personal. Ésta vez, quería mirar más de cerca a quien pertenecían los rostros de los amantes que se apareaban uno al otro en el pajar como caballos salvajes. De tanto dar vueltas al ventanal vigilando el establo casi hice un hoyo en el mármol del salón en vano, pues la puerta siempre permaneció abierta, señal de que los amantes no asistirían aquella tarde.

Estaba demasiado excitado con tantas cosas bombardeando mi cabeza que simplemente salí de la habitación por la noche. Mis propios pasos inquietos me llevaron a la penumbra del establo. Entre por el escondrijo que habilité y sigilosamente me acerque a las caballerizas. Estaba completamente solo.

Estuve ahí tendido dentro de una de las cuadras desocupadas, esperando y esperando en la oscuridad. Fastidiado, cuando me harte de esperar unos pasos apresurados hicieron eco en la gran nave. Se encendió un quinqué con luz tenue y desde mi escondite, recostado entre la paja fresca pude ver mi recompensa. Las siluetas doradas se acoplaron rápidamente, sus cuerpos refulgían en la oscuridad con la tenue luz. Al abrigo del silencio y oscuridad de la noche se desprendieron de la ropa casi con violencia. Algo había cambiado. En las otras ocasiones, el encuentro duraba tan poco y nunca se desnudaban. Ahora, el obsceno pero atrayente espectáculo sería mi regalo y mi despedida de Lakewood para siempre. Sin hacer siquiera ruido me coloqué sobre las rodillas para poder observar a través de la rendija con mayor precisión.

Mientras la pareja comenzó el devaneo sumergida en jadeos ahogados y chupeteos, me lleve el peor susto de muerte de mi juvenil vida.

Una mano fuerte me tapó la boca desatando el pánico en mí. En acto reflejo trate de forcejear creyendo que era el caporal que me había atrapado creyéndome alguna especie de malviviente pero en cuanto intente zafarme el otro brazo del atacante casi me corta la respiración al pasarla por mi cuello inmovilizándome.

Presa del terror, hincado sobre la paja, trate de pensar en algo para escapar pero la mano en mi cuello del captor bajo lentamente y entró por el hueco de mi camisa abierta a mi torso, la bajó lentamente acariciándome mientras mi respiración se aceleraba, hasta encontrarse con el presilla de mis pantalones de montar, ante mi pasmo e indecisión, sin dificultad liberó mi verga que al instante recobro la energía extinguida en su puño que la tomaba firmemente desde la base. Jadeé.

Me dio unos jaladas rápidas hasta la punta haciéndome gemir contra su mano húmeda por mi respiración agitada. Estaba excitado pero tampoco podía abandonarme de esa forma, intenté nuevamente forcejear pero el cuerpo detrás de mí era muy fuerte.

-Shhh… -Susurro contra mi oído suavemente- No hagas ruido o nos descubrirán.

¡Era George! Me cuerpo caliente y asustado se relajó, me recargué en su cuerpo, pude sentir que él estaba excitado. El bulto en sus pantalones se clavaba duro en mi trasero no pude evitar estremecerme y sin querer acune su verga entre mis nalgas. Él no se movió pero pude notar el cambio de respiración de su pecho en mi espalda.

Hábilmente tomó mi verga y comenzó a acariciarla de arriba abajo con cadencia. Con el pulgar, hacia círculos en la cabeza de vez en vez. Luego su mano bajaba para acunar mis bolas contraídas. Sin dejar de masajearlas, con su largo dedo aplicó fricción en el perineo haciéndome estremecer y pegarme a su cuerpo.

Su mano no disminuía la fuerza con que oprimía mi boca. La verdad es que no quería que dejara de hacerlo por temor a ser descubierto por mis gemidos que se estrellaban contra su fuerte palma.

Mientras el encuentro sexual de los amantes se llevaba a cabo, mis oídos se llenaban de sonidos de jadeos de placer y de cuerpos duros chocando uno contra otro. George, no permitió que me derramara de inmediato. Podía leer en mi cuerpo el instante exacto cuando deseaba explotar y con sus dedos pulgar e índice aprisionaron justo en la base del tronco de mi verga rígida, haciendo que el torrente de semen quedara atrapado dentro, colisionando contra el duro anillo que formaban sus dedos impidiendo el paso hacía la liberación. Irritado por impedirme la gloria, meneaba la cadera contra su mano para exigir atención inmediata y ante ese dulce dolor por la interrupción, la excitación volvía con más fuerza cuando mis caderas venían de regreso y se encontraban con un palpitante miembro partiéndome en dos el trasero a pesar de la ropa.

Con esa agridulce tortura me mantuvo preso durando un buen tiempo. Mi cuerpo estaba empapado de sudor, la camisa blanca se me pegaba a la piel, mis manos estaban ahora apoyándose firmemente en sus muslos, completamente entregado al placer que me provocaba. Entonces de lo recóndito de mis deseos privados vino a mi mente ese deseo de poder. Quise ordenarle que se bajara los pantalones para cogérmelo. Y al mismo tiempo deseaba su dulce boca cubriendo con saliva mi falo sobre estimulado. No sabía que era lo que deseaba más; sin embargo, tampoco quería dejar de sentir su mano y él no permitió que fuera de otra forma.

El momento del clímax al otro lado de la pared de madera que nos separaba de los amantes, llegó. Los escuché lanzar grititos sordos de placer y satisfacción, en automático George, hundió apenas la punta de su dedo en mi ansiosa entrada trasera que clamaba por atención también y me chorreé estampando aparatosamente la savia lechosa contra la pared. No se detuvo en su trabajo sobre mi sexo furioso hasta exprimirme por completo, hasta ordeñar la última gota.

Antes de soltarme, mientras masajeaba delicadamente mis bolas secas, susurro en mi oído…

-Eres oficialmente un adulto. Felicitaciones.

Me quedé apoyando la frente contra la pared. Exhausto. Sudoroso. Medio desnudo. La pareja se había marchado. No puedo recordar que tan fuerte había gemido y si me habían escuchado pero recuerdo uno de los dedos de George en mi boca y yo chupé… como un corderito a su teta.

Me quede recostado en la fresca paja por un buen rato. El olor de mi sexo, de mi propio sudor me inundaba las fosas nasales, era agradable mezclado con el olor de la paja fresca recién trillada. La caballeriza quedó en silencio. Daba igual tener los ojos cerrados que abiertos, solo había oscuridad alrededor. Comprendí que George me había ganado. Comprendí que se dio cuenta de mi intento de seducción. Comprendí que el leyó mi inclinación voyeur pues desde hacía algún tiempo que descubrí éste escondite de los amantes, ver a través de las rendijas a dos cuerpos martillándose rápidamente era la única inspiración, mi único material para auto complacerme. Comprendí que él había planeado esto y sonreí complacido. Ahora me sentía ligero, la frustración de todo el día se había ido junto con la leche almacenada en mis testículos. La prueba estaba embarrada en la tercera tabla de la cuadra número 6.

No hubo chicas de mi edad a mi alcance. No sabía si lo hacían a propósito o si ni siquiera les importaba que yo me relacionara como cualquier joven de mi edad. Quizás consideraron que me distraería o qué sé yo. Así que tome lo que había y no me arrepentí.

Comenzó con el modisto, mientras tomaba medidas al tiro de mis pantalones con su cinta de medir. Al principio me incomodaba pero luego, al roce del filo de la cinta métrica le siguieron pulsaciones como un suave tintineo de campanillas navideñas, luego cambió, tan contundentes y sonoras como campanas de catedral haciendo eco por todo mi cuerpo que tuve que aprender a controlar mi miembro inquieto y sus estremecimientos. Concluí que el modisto de rasgos finos y un tanto femeninos, lo hacía con premeditación puesto que yo no protestaba. Por primera vez en mi vida me sentí admirado, luego deseado. Esperaba con ansias aquel sutil intercambio.

Con la poca experiencia adquirida de aquella forma, noté como el hombre se excitaba, el bulto en sus pantalones lo evidenciaba. Sentir ese pequeño poder sobre él me hacía feliz, me sentaba bien. Yo, con un simple movimiento de cadera, con un inocente reacomodo de posición provocaba el roce contra sus dedos y vualá, ahí estaba la magia. El sastre se mojaba los labios cuando notaba mi verga erecta, desde su posición hincado a mis pies, me miraba como un fiel lacayo y yo le retribuía dejándolo tocar un poco más mis dotes de varón.

Todo ello sucediendo ante George. Era franca rebeldía de mi parte aquel comportamiento impropio de mi posición pero era divertido, emocionante, muy excitante.

Ahora, con George. Ciertamente me doy cuenta que prefiere la compañía masculina. Y no debería ser tan malo, después de todo, los romanos practicaban la homosexualidad abiertamente y los franceses eran más abiertos respecto al sexo también. Cada gran pensador de la antigüedad, tenía a algún discípulo joven, favorito y amado en el estricto sentido de la palabra al que adiestraban en ambos sentidos, en filosofía y en sexualidad.

Ahora soy adulto. Hoy me tuvo en sus manos. Mañana yo tendré a George en las mías. Quizás el me gane en experiencia sexual pero yo tengo una ventaja… y con una sola me basta. Soy el puto amo. Y ejerceré ese derecho.

Recuerdo que al siguiente día, por primera vez en mi vida tome decisiones determinantes.

El abogado me leyó los estatutos a los que estaba sujeto por mi condición de heredero. También me dio a conocer mis derechos y obligaciones en el futuro. Lo que ellos no sabían era que yo tenía mi futuro muy claro. Vaya que se sorprendieron cuando pensaron que la reunión informativa había terminado pero yo todavía no comenzaba a dictar mis demandas.

Se me dijo que iría a cursar la universidad a Londres, Inglaterra. Estuve de acuerdo. Mucho en realidad, pero solo George lo sabía. Así que dispuse que me marcharía a más tardar el próximo mes. Elroy, apenas y podía creerlo. Antes de que pensaran en alguna forma de detenerme, concluí que la tía merecía unas vacaciones, que no tenía caso permanecer en Lakewood pues antes de comenzar mi matricula debía habituarme a la ciudad. Escoger las materias a cursar. Preparar mi nuevo horario, etc.

También se me dijo que en mi ausencia, mientras yo estuviera en Londres habría un albacea que en mi nombre comenzaría a hacer sentir mi presencia en el consejo del clan y que tendríamos reuniones esporádicas para comunicarme las decisiones importantes que requirieran de autorización pues antes era Elroy quien lo determinaba. El nombre de George Johnson fue pronunciado casi al mismo tiempo por el abogado y por mí.

Él sería mi albacea, estaba completamente de acuerdo en ello, de inmediato le pedí al abogado que hiciera los arreglos pertinentes para que nombrara a Johnson como mi mano derecha. Lo cual asombró más a Elroy, estaba despojándola a ella de todo el poder conferido hasta ahora sobre mí. Obviamente trato de oponerse pero yo fui tajante. Era mayor de edad, esos hombres a excepción de Elroy eran "teóricamente" mis empleados pero ahora mismo estaba llevándolo a la práctica. Me importó un bledo las recomendaciones del abogado que sabía estaba perfectamente adiestrado por mi tía. No zanjé en mi empeño de hacer reinar mi voluntad.

George se convertiría en mi mano derecha, mi apoderado legal, mi representante en las juntas y para cualquier movimiento debía hacerme participe. Me iría a Londres tan pronto me fuera posible. Mañana mismo si fuera preciso. Y, aunque mi tía protestara, estaba sacándole de los hombros la responsabilidad de mi persona de ahora en adelante. Ya no iba a responder ante nadie, ni a tomar parecer de terceros en mis decisiones. El colmo fue que incluso pretendieran imponerme las materias que debía cursar en la universidad a cientos de kilómetros de aquí.

Sin involucrar a George, le hice saber al abogado con las mismas palabras que uso, que ahora mi firma era la que dictaría el curso del clan les pareciera o no. No porque me interesara hacerme cargo de los asuntos de las empresas y la familia, para eso estaría George, sino porque ya no soportaba imposiciones. El abogado con el sudor perlándole la calva cabeza no tuvo más remedio que aceptar las disposiciones de un empoderado joven heredero de 18 años.

Cuando conseguí lo que deseaba y pregunte si era todo, fui el primero en levantarme del despacho y abandonarlo con paso seguro. Ya afuera, apenas y pude contenerme de gritar a todo pulmón… "SOY LIBRE".

Cuan equivocado estaba. Firmados los papeles, yo mismo había autorizado mi sentencia. Pero no fui consciente de ello en ese momento y me negué rotundamente a hacerlo durante los siguientes años. Estaba demasiado eufórico para escuchar a Johnson que en varias ocasiones me pidió hablar en privado pero yo me negué. Sabía que iba a tratar de disuadirme, que debía hacer las cosas a su manera, no le di la oportunidad. Debí escucharlo. Debí, pero no lo hice.

¿Quién tiene de la verga a quien, ahora? ¡JA!

* * *

Mi vida en Londres fue frenética.

Los Andrew tenían propiedades en Inglaterra pero me negué a usar la de Londres como residencia oficial, alegando mi anonimato. Eso que antes me molestaba de sobremanera ahora era mi escudo y mi pretexto perfecto. De lunes a viernes ocupaba un lugar en la residencia estudiantil. Yo estaba desesperadamente ansioso por vivir una vida normal como la de cualquiera.

Los fines de semana como me dedicaba a conocer la ciudad y a poner en práctica lo que Johnson me había enseñado en mis últimos meses en Lakewood, dormía en la mansión Andrew. Hice de todo. Conocí de todo. Me relacione con todos. Y… me enamoré también.

Como estaba acostumbrado a una educación estricta, la universidad me pareció un juego de niños. No tenía que esforzarme demasiado en aplicar mis materias. Así que tenía tiempo de sobra para mis propios asuntos. Cuando llegaba a la mansión Andrew me encontraba con un cerro de cartas de George sobre cuestiones empresariales y familiares. El primer y segundo año no le di importancia y dejé todo en manos de Johnson, yo estaba demasiado ocupado viviendo mi vida de la forma en que siempre la quise vivir, libremente. Hasta que una tarde a mitad de mi tercer año, mi destino fue a alcanzarme a la residencia de estudiantes.

Estaba teniendo fantástico sexo con Laila. Ésta mujer era todo un caso. Tenía mi edad al parecer pero su alma la hacía parecer como toda una experta matrona. Me hacía sentir un crio malcriado, incluso cuando la tomaba. Ella era hermosa, culta y desvergonzadamente rebelde. Pertenecía a una familia de origen noble. Al igual que yo, su familia ya tenía planeado para ella un futuro que no le era nada agradable. Ella había sido comprometida desde su niñez con un aristócrata mucho mayor. Un vejestorio.

La conocí en un bar y la confundí con una prostituta por su vestimenta. Ella no lo parecía en realidad pues al ver su angelical rostro pícaro, era demasiado bello para ser una ramera de arrabal. Sus increíbles ojos verdes me atraparon. La atracción fue inmediata. Admito que se divirtió conmigo a placer la primera vez. Cuando yo trataba de seducirla ella me llamó: "americano impoluto".

Yo ya no lo era. Apenas llegar a Londres busqué sacarme ese estigma pero Laila se rió de mis reducidas dotes de amante. Fue ella la que me enseñó la diferencia entre hacerme la paja dentro de una vagina y tener buen sexo, estupendo sexo. No pude contener el sonrojo cuando me dijo sin reparos que se notaba que mi experiencia se limitaba a prostitutas. Solo entrar y salir. Vaciarse y adiós.

Laila descubrió para mí un mundo de posibilidades en ese… "entrar y salir". Me enamoré de su arte, de su sabiduría, de su libertad de pensamiento, de su arrojo y valor.

Cogiéndola de pie contra la pared, clavada hasta el fondo en mis caderas, en medio de nuestro frenético encuentro, no me percate que alguien había entrado a la suite que ocupa en la residencia de estudiantes. La puerta del dormitorio estaba entre abierta y por medio del espejo pude ver una sombra que nos espiaba. Era Johnson. Su silueta era inconfundible para mí.

El shock que sentí al verlo observándome, fue como si su dedo estuviera taponeado mi trasero, trate de calar mi anillo tenso alrededor del delicioso intruso que al apretar duro me provocó un orgasmo casi instantáneo. La sensación de ser observado me excitó de sobre manera, los recuerdos me calentaron la sangre. Gemí sin pena mientras partí a Laila en dos haciendo que ella se viniera con deleite colgándose de mi cuello. Apenas y escuché cuando la puerta se cerró.

Tuve que salir a buscar la ropa de Laila que la había dejado regada en el pequeño living cuando se desnudó solo llegar, disfrazada de hombre. No me moleste en cubrir mi desnudez. Ella también se dio cuenta del intruso pero la tranquilice revelándole su identidad. Ella se vistió rápidamente y salió a la estancia. El pasmo de Johnson al verla fue cómico. Un chico de grandes y brillantes ojos verdes y mejillas sonrojadas le tendía la mano a modo de saludo.

-George, la señorita Laila.

-Señorita Viladoms -George se mostró algo desconcertado. Aunque ya sabía de quien se trataba. Sin perder sus modales a pesar de la íntima situación tomó su pequeña mano para luego besarla en el dorso.

-El gusto es mío George –Respondió Laila con una amplia sonrisa. Luego se volvió, me dio un beso rápido, mordió mi labio inferior obligándome a besarla fuerte para que me soltara. Satisfecha por el espectáculo que estábamos dando, abrió la puerta de la suite, espió el corredor en ambas direcciones y salió como un suspiro.

-Es un disfraz. Idea de ella. Nadie lo nota.

Traté de explicar. Sé que al principio Johnson se imaginó que estaba teniendo sexo con un hombre por el desorden de ropa de varón regada en el piso, pero al escuchar los gemidos pudo darse cuenta de que era una chica a quien llevaba a trote en la claridad de la habitación con luz de media tarde.

-Entiendo -Respondió pragmático- También puedo notar que has estado demasiado ocupado para revisar la correspondencia, William.

-Hiciste un viaje demasiado largo para decirme lo mismo, George. Te lo hubieras ahorrado.

-Hay un asunto que la señora Elroy quiere consultar contigo. Es de vital importancia…

-Todo es vital e importante en el mundo Andrew, ¿no? ¿Alguna vez dejará de ser así?

-Nunca. Aunque tú haces un estupendo trabajo ignorándolo.

Me volví a mirarlo con una sonrisa ladina, consiente de mi desnudes. La verdad me importaba un rábano, si algo fuera mal no hubiera sido George, sino Elroy quien me hubiera sorprendido echando un polvo contra la pared con una chica que gusta de disfrazarse de chico solo por la emoción de incordiar la honorabilidad del estatus universitario, al atreverse a venir a mi suite para que la folle como a ella le gusta ser follada, en un perfecto escondite, con un perfecto disfraz.

Entré en el cuarto de baño y me duché. Ya había perdido por completo el pudor de mi pasada juventud. Era un adulto con 21 años. Ahora igualaba la estatura de Johnson. Entre nosotros casi no había diferencia corporal. George, a sus 32 años seguía viéndose prácticamente igual. Desde que vine a Londres en muy pocas ocasiones nos habíamos vuelto a encontrar. Era la misma cantidad de tiempo que no pisaba suelo americano. George se hacía cargo eficientemente de mis asuntos y me notificaba cada decisión tomada, así que sabía que no debía preocuparme, él había cumplido cabalmente su promesa hasta ahora. Al verme frente a él trajo de nuevo el recuerdo de aquellas dos noches en que me dio placer y desahogo cuando curiosamente yo lo necesitaba desesperadamente, sin saberlo.

-Cuál es el motivo de la visita George. Porque me queda perfectamente claro que no es una visita social -Espeté. Mi impertinencia era mordaz. Sabía que él no se merecía ese trato, después de todo estaba dando la cara por mí, pero era patológico cuando algo apestaba a restricción. Comencé a acicalarme sin importar que George estuviera viéndome.

-Los doctores sugirieron aire de campo para el señorito Anthony. Los Cornwell has decidido dejar la educación de los señoritos Archivald y Alistear en manos de la señora Elroy. Ella solicita tu aprobación para cambiar de residencia a Lakewood por un tiempo.

-Elroy, encontró una nueva entretención. Veo… Pobres chicos… los compadezco. Pero si eso quiere, yo no tengo objeción alguna. ¿Qué piensas tú, George?

-Lakewood es un buen lugar para que los jóvenes pasen juntos una temporada. Al señorito Anthony le sentará bien la estancia sobre todo si tiene a sus primos como compañía.

-¿Sigue enfermo?

-Su salud ha mejorado mucho.

-Me alegro. ¿Algo más?

-Sí. Necesitas empaparte de los asuntos de la familia. Será mejor si vas poco a poco a entrar de lleno sin conocer los pormenores.

-Aun no termino la universidad. No tengo ninguna prisa en regresar…

-Lo sé. Solo te pido que leas la correspondencia y que valores en tu criterio mis propuestas y los números que te presento. No tienes que ir a América. Solo quiero asegurarme que estas enterado de todo lo que respecta a tu fortuna y tu lugar. Un día de la semana que le dediques podría bastar. Hay documentos importantes que requieren de tu firma y necesitas revisarlos primero.

-Pero…

-Recuerda William, el día que te emancipaste de la señora Elroy, te echaste de lleno un peso mucho mayor , y fue tu decisión. Decisión que trae consigo mucha responsabilidad.

-Dijiste que cuando viniera a Londres podría gozar de…

-¿Acaso no lo haces?

-Sí, lo hago.

-Una última petición William -Rodé los ojos. Johnson, había logrado fastidiarme. El deseo que llegó a despertarme en cuanto lo vi mirándome follar se desvaneció muy rápido.

-¿Cuál?

-Cuidado con los depósitos que haces a la cuenta de la fertilidad de la señorita Laila. No resulte que luego tengas intereses por pagar.

-Ella no es ésa clase de chica.

-¿Y qué clase de chica es? ¿Qué clase de hombre eres tú, William?

Aquellas preguntas siguieron zumbando en mi cabeza por años. Sobre todo cuando Laila me dijo que se iba en una caravana de misioneros. El compromiso matrimonial era un hecho y ella no estaba dispuesta a que nadie rigiera su vida. Primero su familia y después un esposo que la llenaría de hijos. Ella no deseaba tener hijos. Descubrí que usaba algún método extraño para impedir la concepción. Esa era la razón por la que tanto sexo no generaba ningún tipo de interés en la cuenta de su fertilidad. Por una parte me sentí aliviado. Yo tampoco necesitaba ningún tipo de amarre por ahora.

Yo estaba fascinado con esa mujer, incluso puedo decir que enamorado, me tenía vuelto un idiota con su modo de ver la vida, jamás imagine conocer a una mujer que hiciera, dijera, se comportara y cogiera como ella. A esa conclusión llegué cuando me descubrí extrañándola todo el tiempo que duró la universidad. Así como llegó, así se fue y yo no podía hacer nada para retenerla. Cuando le dije de mis deseos de libertad me comprendió perfectamente y congeniamos inmediatamente en ideas y… en el sexo. Pero cuando conoció a George por accidente en mi suite estudiantil y luego se enteró a lo que había venido, ella entendió primero que yo, que nunca escaparía a mis obligaciones y derechos de nacimiento. Ella me lo dijo claramente y yo enfurecí.

Le aseguré, fuera de mis cabales que no lo permitiría pero yo, ya lo había permitido a mis 18 años. En ese momento lo comprendí y esa fue la razón de mi furia que desafortunadamente descargue en presencia de Laila, quien con seriedad solo me escuchaba vociferar mi completa negación a la realidad. Cuando ella se marchó de la mansión, un poco más calmado comprendí que tendría prácticamente que desaparecer como iba a hacerlo ella para evadir mi destino. Esto que vivía no era realmente libertad absoluta.

No era el mismo caso en ambos. Ella, en su condición de mujer, estaba siendo obligada a casarse por imposición y yo, tenía que cargar con todo un clan sobre mis hombros. Muy en el fondo era muy consiente de ese hecho, quizás por todas las veces que me lo repitieron de niño, de joven y ahora de adulto. Pero me negaba a abrazarlo como una verdad. Sinceramente esperaba que algo sucediera, algo, que cambiara las cosas. Pensé que tal vez sería Laila pero ella me dejó atrás sin miramientos y siguió su camino, con lo que consideraba mejor para ella.

Sumido en una especie de depresión, me refugié en tratar de entender mi deber. No sé porque lo hice, quizás porque ya no quería pensar en Laila y su partida abrupta, o porque buscar mujeres ya no me atraía en lo absoluto. Las profesionales hacían lo que les pidieras siempre que pagaras el precio y las señoritas de buena cuna... esperaban y aceptaban lo que quisieras dar, mucho, poco o nada. Esos devaneos ya no eran satisfactorios. No después de probar las verdaderas mieles del sexo. Primero con George, luego con Laila. George… estaba seguro que él siempre estaría dispuesto a…

En aquella época atravesaba mi primera resaca sentimental y lo único que se me ocurrió hacer, es lo que siempre hacía, lo que se me enseñó año tras año de restricciones, callar, reprimir y trabajar, seguir adelante. Ya no encontraba divertida la heroína recreativa, ni el sexo casual. Bebía y el licor me sabía a hiel. Volví a sentirme como en el pasado. Atrapado. Solo. Desesperado.

El darme cuenta del alcance del poderío de mi fortuna no me producía ningún sentimiento. Todo me resultaba tan ajeno como si no fuera mío, como si no me perteneciera, como si yo no lo mereciera. ¿Que había hecho yo para tener lo que tenía? Yo veía todo aquello como una prisión, como un lastre que no sabía cómo sacármelo de encima. Una noche en que me sentía perdido, fui a los muelles y contrate el servicio de una dama de la noche. En el oscuro callejón maloliente se inclinó frente a mí, sacó la verga flácida de los pantalones y comenzó su trabajo sin mucho éxito.

Cuando regresé a la mansión Andrew de madrugada, tome una determinación. Yo solo había estado jugando la vida de un rico heredero. Laila tenía razón. Yo estaba atrapado, realmente no había dejado la jaula nunca. El sexo, emborracharse, el ir y venir sin restricción, a eso no le podía llamar libertad. Recordé las palabras de George la noche en que puso mi verga en su boca.

¿Qué decisiones había tomado para ponerme exactamente en el camino que deseaba? Para ese entonces ya tenía una noción bastante clara de lo que poseía, de los negocios de la familia y de las ramas que dependían de los Andrew. Pero, ¿quién era yo? ¿Qué propósito tenía mi vida? Por vivir frenéticamente la vida de adulto que creí merecer olvide mis sueños de niñez. Mis deseos, mis aspiraciones.

Pero eso tenía que cambiar.

* * *

 **Lakewood**

 **28 de Junio de l909**

Llegué a Lakewood sin anunciarme. Tenía algo que comunicarle a George pero el coche que usaba no estaba en la propiedad. La casa estaba en preparativos para recibir a Elroy con mis sobrinos. Había mandado remodelar algunos espacios y mantener otros intactos. Había trabajadores en la casa. No reconocí a nadie. Sin pensarlo demasiado me dirigí al bosque en medio de la oscuridad hasta llegar a la casa vieja.

El auto de George estaba aparcado afuera.

Sabía dónde iba a encontrarlo. Entre en silencio a la habitación, había una sola vela encendida, salí al balcón. Estaba recostado en la tumbona donde yo me había quedado dormido la primera vez que me trajo a éste lugar.

-Me mentiste.

-Albert… -George realmente se sorprendió de verme ahí.

-Me dijiste que la boca de un hombre y una mujer son iguales. Es totalmente falso.

-No te… escuché llegar -Obvió mi recriminación.

-Entonces me enseñaste bien. Volví, George.

-Pero… ¿La universidad?

-Me he graduado. Adelante el curso y termine antes. Me urgía volver.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ésta vez me iré de verdad. Antes de entregarme por entero al trabajo que me espera, quiero saber quién soy yo.

-Creí que ya lo sabías. Cuando te vi en Londres… supuse que tenías claro quién eres, erróneamente.

-No, George. Eso solo sirvió para darme cuenta que no soy libre. Que solo estuve jugando a engañarme.

-¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer? -El desconcierto en su voz era evidente. Además, note que Johnson había estado bebiendo, aunque no se veía por ningún lado el licor.

-Justo ahora… quiero bañarme. Estoy agotado. Luego hablaremos… por la mañana.

-Espera… Cómo supiste que yo… ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

-Paso a paso. Caminando –Fue mi respuesta a sus dos preguntas.

Sin detenerme a escuchar más cuestionamientos me dirigí a la planta baja. Tome algunas cosas de mi maleta y salí por la puerta trasera en dirección al río. Sentí el cuerpo estremecer, pequeñas campanillas vibrando a través de mi piel. Estar en aquella habitación con George, me traía recuerdos, despertando viejas ansias. Sería mejor apresurar ese baño de agua fría.

Por entre la espesura llegué a una parte donde el río se volcaba en una pendiente formando una cascada. Sin pensarlo dos veces me desnude y me sumergí de un clavado en las aguas cristalinas pero frías. El choque de temperaturas de mi cuerpo caliente y el agua helada resultó revitalizante. Escuché el motor del auto de George, alejándose. Se había marchado. Estaba decepcionado. Pensé que tal vez él, me seguiría.

Nade de ida y vuelta un par de veces por puro gusto, me refregué la piel con jabón y me aclaré bajo el chorro, donde la presión del salto era soportablemente agradable. Resultó relajante. Esto me hacía feliz, me proporcionaba tranquilidad, como si no hubiera en el mundo otra cosa que valiera la pena una sola preocupación siquiera. Llené mis pulmones de aire fresco, lo solté lentamente un par de veces, sonreí con ironía ahora mismo estaba donde había comenzado, en Lakewood. La fatiga mental comenzó a hacer estragos en mi ánimo. Cansado por el viaje, deseaba dormir muchas horas.

Después de ponerme los pantalones y las botas regresé a la mansión. El crepúsculo estaba a punto. Era una noche de verano agradable. Cuando entre en la casa mi equipaje no estaba en donde lo había dejado. Supuse que George se lo había llevado quizás, torcí la mueca con fastidio pero no le di importancia. Subí a la recamara, la casa estaba en penumbras, la poca luz de la luna atravesaba perezosa por los ventanales cubiertos por capas de polvo, una sobre otra.

La recamara estaba sola. Me saqué las botas y me senté en la orilla de la cama un momento. Recargué los antebrazos en los muslos y deje caer la cabeza hacía el frente, me abstraje observando mis pies desnudos y las gotas que resbalaban de mis cabellos mojados cayendo al piso. No sé en qué momento se confundieron con mis lágrimas. El cansancio físico, así como el cansancio emocional se me vinieron encima como una pesada loza. Para qué resistir más. Dejé caer el llanto libremente mientras mi pecho se contraía en espasmos sonoros.

Hacía 4 años que no lloraba. La última vez había sido en éste mismo lugar. Y ahora, estaba de nueva cuenta en Lakewood recordando que había prometido nunca volver. Veintidós años y aún no sabía que quería de mi vida. ¿Cómo es que las demás personas en una situación similar a la mía lo sobrellevan? Cuatro años me habían bastado para saber que la vida veleidosa que lleve en Londres no era lo que yo en realidad quería. Había cambiado la definición de libertad por la de libertinaje a mi antojo, aunque debo confesar que aprendí mucho, quizás demasiado de las frivolidades del mundo. Aprendí sobre todo que es lo que no deseo para mi vida porque nada de aquello que viví me había llenado el vacío que llevó por dentro.

Laila Viladoms fue punto y aparte. Me gustó todo de ella, me enamoré de sus cualidades difíciles de encontrar en una mujer. Con el tiempo comprendí que incluso Laila con todo lo que me gustaba su irreverencia, su loco y maniaco deseo de rebelión, yo, en realidad deseaba estabilidad, constancia, entrega. Y Laila… Laila era una veleta. Y así tal cual era la admiraba, la apreciaba, la quería pero era eso, admiración por lo que representaba, por atreverse a vivir su vida de la manera en que ella misma había elegido vivirla. Me desapasioné cuando lo entendí.

¿Qué clase de mujer es Laila Viladoms? Fue la pregunta que Johnson me hizo aquel día en que la conoció y reconoció. Solo verla supo de quien se trataba. Laila era sobrina del duque de Grandchester, uno de los aristócratas más cercanos al rey de Inglaterra. En todas las familias, incluso en las nobles siempre había una oveja descarriada, orgullosa de ser negra.

Laila es la clase de mujer que no pertenece a nadie, más que así misma. Esa era la respuesta correcta. Y era, lo que yo anhelaba alcanzar.

¿Qué clase de hombre era yo? No lo sabía aún. Y verme en ésta incertidumbre de identidad me hería desesperándome. La única persona que siempre creyó en mi potencial fue... Johnson. Quisiera saber qué demonios ve en mí para tener esa clase de fe. Ya viví la vida típica de un hombre rico que no tiene que preocuparse por nada en la vida más que satisfacer sus propias e insulsas necesidades. No me gustó. No sabe a nada. No aporta nada. No reta. No premia. No llena. No satisface. Es tan vano que llega a hartar.

Quizás ahora debería probar el otro extremo, vivir sencillamente y darme cuenta de una realidad que desconozco por completo. Antes, viví aislado de un mundo hipócrita pero no estuve solo. Me quejaba de mi suerte pero nunca me faltó nada. He comprendido que, gracias a esa burbuja en la que me mantuvo Elroy, fue que no terminé siendo seguramente un mequetrefe. Mi sobrada rebeldía no se debía realmente a mi aislamiento, sino a la imposición de directrices establecidas. Cuatro años de hacer de mi tiempo, de mi espacio, de mi cuerpo, lo que me diera la puta gana y aun así… ¿Dónde está la grandeza de la vida? ¿En dónde radica su sentido?

"Yo… no lo sé." -Suspiré derrotado.

-Albert…

Levanté la vista. Frente a mí está George.

-Creí que… te habías marchado.

No escondí mi rostro lloroso de él. Aunque George ya conocía me conocía en cueros, ahora realmente me sentía desnudo ante esos penetrantes ojos negros. Sentía que podía atravesar mi piel y mirar dentro a la oscuridad, donde me encontraba hecho un ovillo.

-Nunca.

Movido por el sentimiento de confort que esa palabra me hizo sentir me levanté de golpe y me eché a sus brazos. Al principio noté su sorpresa por mi proceder pero luego pude sentir su abrazo rodeándome con fuerza. Por primera vez en mi vida sentí consuelo. Por primera vez en mi vida alguien me encerraba en un abrazo genuino, apretado, real. El dique de mis emociones se desbordó. Mis lágrimas corrieron a mares mientras estrujaba la fina tela de su saco entre mis manos.

Había olvidado lo que era abrazar de aquella forma. De sentir que a pesar de la vulnerabilidad en que te encuentras estás a salvo. Un lugar quieto, cálido, perene y privado. George, me encerró con más fuerza entre sus brazos, dejó que me desahogara hasta que mi llanto se fue apagando lentamente. Nunca había llorado de aquella manera ante nadie, ni siquiera solo; pero ahora me sentía vaciado por dentro y con el cuerpo y el corazón más relajado, casi lívido.

Sentí la mano tibia de George sobando mi húmeda y fría espalda desnuda, mientras interminables suspiros me trasportaban de regreso a la tierra normalizando mi respiración. Luego sentí sus dedos enredándose en mi cabello largo que llegaba más allá de los hombros. Lucía un aspecto desaliñado pero eso ayudaba a que nadie reparara en mí.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a relajarse y a traspirar. Mi respiración era profunda y rítmica. Se sentía tan bien estar de aquella forma. Mis dedos corrieron por el filo del cuello de su camisa blanca hasta rozar las suaves hebras húmedas de su cabellera oscura. También estaba sudando. No sé cuánto fue que nos mantuvimos así, encerrados en ese cálido abrazo pero el tiempo fue marcado por numerosos suspiros profundos.

El cuello de George olía sutilmente salino, el aroma de su piel se mezclaba con la fragancia de la colonia en su pulcra ropa. La combinación era agradable, vigorizante. Una cálida humedad resbaló suavemente por mi hombro, labios carnosos marcando una línea en clave morse de pequeños besos, haciéndome suspirar.

Me incorporé para mirarlo, aún tenía el rostro húmedo por las lágrimas y un aspecto miserable, seguramente.

-Todo irá bien –Susurró. Su aliento a whisky me dio de lleno- Encontrarás lo que buscas.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -Pregunte apenas.

-Siempre lo haces, Albert. –Respondió dibujando una silueta de sonrisa.

-¿Por qué me llamas Albert?

-Porque ese es tu verdadero nombre.

Yo comprendí perfectamente cada una de sus palabras. George tenía razón. De alguna u otra forma yo siempre obtenía lo que deseaba. Brinqué las trancas muchas veces sin importar cuan altas me las pusieran. George me sorprendió haciéndolo, otras tantas. Tenía que reconocer que a pesar de seguir las reglas, yo, siempre obtenía lo que quería. En todo. Eso me hizo sonreír genuinamente, reconociendo en mí a la persona que había dejado olvidada en algún momento del camino recorrido.

-El… "William" define de dónde vienes y hacía donde va encaminado tu destino. Pero, "Albert" es el nombre que te define a ti, que define quien eres tú. Tarde o temprano lo sabrás. Deja de huir… deja de luchar contra la corriente. Fluye y deja que la vida te muestre de lo que eres capaz.

Sonreí apenas. Las palabras de George estaban llenas de dulzura. Sentí como si hubiera vertido una manta tibia sobre mi corazón congelado. Por primera vez sentí afinidad hacía a él, como si fuera en verdad un buen amigo en quien confiar, como si fuera…

Otra lagrima rodó por mis mejillas, iba a limpiarla con mi mano pero…

-Déjala. Permíteme… hacerlo…

Él se acercó a mi rostro y con su lengua trazó el recorrido de la lágrima solitaria. Luego llenó de besos secos mi pómulo, luego el otro. Arrastró su suave mejilla contra el filo de mi mandíbula sin rasurar y cuando iba a brincar al otro lado de mi rostro mis labios se atravesaron en su camino y atraparon los suyos.

Lo tome por el cuello y la mandíbula con ambas manos para que no se le ocurriera rechazar mi ambición. De inmediato supe que no hacía falta, nuestros corazones ya estaban acelerados y nuestras bocas están al fin, donde deseaban estar. La vehemencia de los labios de George me arrobó. Comprendí que él había estado esperando a que estuviera listo y me decidiera por mucho tiempo. Quizás en el pasado no fue el momento, quizás éste tampoco lo sea pero… eso importaba un carajo ahora.

Nuestra fuerza masculina se desató haciendo de nuestro beso, un beso urgente y muy deseado. Nuestras lenguas se entrelazaron tan pronto se encontraron y se acariciaban dándose la bienvenida. No soportaba éste ardor quemándome por dentro, un momento más. Rompí el beso.

-Desnúdate.

-Albert… estás seguro de esto…

-No tienes idea de cuantas veces pensé en éste lugar. Y en ti.

-Oh… Albert. Yo, igual -Dijo emocionado. En un nuevo tono de voz en George, con el que seguramente iba a familiarizarme muy pronto.

Nos despojamos de la ropa al instante y volvimos a abrazarnos. A tocarnos la piel. A reconocernos como varones, como amantes. Nuestras vergas estaban saludándose, vibrando al contacto, ansiosas por ser atendidas. La primera vez que nos vimos desnudos las diferencias en nuestra anatomía saltaban a la vista, ahora ya no existía esa diferencia, éramos adultos y estábamos perfectamente conscientes de lo que iba a ocurrir. No volvimos a decir una sola palabra. Dejamos que nuestros cuerpos se rindieras a los deseos salvajes por tanto tiempo contenidos en nuestra piel trémula. Teníamos el temor de que el lenguaje de las palabras lo arruinara.

Nos tendimos en el lecho, abrazados, besándonos, acariciándonos, entrelazando nuestras piernas para acercar la cadera y adentrarnos en un duelo de espadas aterciopeladas y calientes que se rozaban una contra la otra, en una cruzada mortal de deseo. Cuando decidimos que era suficiente de caricias tibias, nos acomodamos sobre la cama uno al lado contrario del otro y comenzamos a atender nuestros sexos avivados por el roce sensual del combate anterior.

La experiencia oral de George sobre pasaba la mía. Nunca había tenido una verga en la boca pero resultaba excitante, provocaba que mi propio deseo aumentara. Aun así la experta boca de George me hacía detenerme muy seguido en mi tarea porque me estaba elevando demasiado rápido, al tiempo que no podía parar de cogerle la boca con mi meneo de caderas, mientras él estaba prendido, abrazado a mis nalgas contraídas que empujaban duro hasta rozar su garganta.

-De-tente… -Balbucee- Quiero que dure mucho más… Quiero… la posesión completa esta noche. No voy a esperar otros cuatro años por esa clase pendiente de… trote masculino.

-Albert…

La cara de George era de puro deseo pero en sus ojos vi un destello de duda conocido muy bien por mí.

-Ya no necesitas esa clase. Tengo perfectamente claro que en Londres la practicaste hasta dominarla. Lo vi… doy fe de ello. –Se refería al dia que me encontró partiendo en dos a Laila contra la pared.

-Quiero tu clase -Respondí- Y quiero que sea esta noche. Quiero sacarme esa imagen tuya de mi cabeza. Y volverla una realidad.

El deseo en los ojos y en el cuerpo de George era evidente, sin embargo algo ocurría. Me parecía increíble que él pareciera cohibido ante mis deseos y avances, aunque luchara por no hacerlo evidente.

-Cuando venía hacía Lakewood, en el prado que pertenece a Cartwright me encontré dos hermosos garañones. Corrían libres por toda la extensión del terreno a un lado de camino. Sentir su gusto por el espacio abierto me divirtió. Retozaban como si fueran potrillos. Los observé detenidamente, era obvio que se conocían de hace tiempo. Confiaban. Se divertían. Trotando se alejaron hasta desaparecer en la llanura.

Bordeando la cerca y cortando camino por entre el bosque hacía Lakewood volví a encontrármelos en un paraje solitario. Estaban apareándose. Fue algo digno de verse, un verdadero espectáculo. Pareciera que la pareja de garañones hubieran buscado a propósito más intimidad en un lugar alejado del camino principal -lo mire directamente a los ojos- Sabía que estarías aquí.

-Albert… tengo que decirte algo… yo… tú… hablaste de… posesión.

-Vamos, dilo de una vez. ¿No lo deseas? ¿Lo tuyo es el sexo oral, solamente?

-Lo mío es… ver. Soy virgen.

Dijo él bajando la vista, como si aquello le avergonzara. Ahora lo podía entender claramente. Johnson era un voyerista pajero, como lo fui yo. Dado su pasado, seguramente vivió expuesto a muchas atrocidades y su sexualidad se vio afectada de alguna forma. No así la mía. El despertó mi instinto sexual con tal fuerza que desee continuara pero las circunstancias nos obligaron a hacer un stand by. Yo que había tenido un comienzo hecho a mi gusto y medida en lo sexual, no tuve mayor consecuencia más que la de querer descubrir, conocer y practicar todo lo que fuera posible hacerlo. En Londres, las chicas fueron mi objetivo. Sus cuerpos redondeados ocuparon toda mi curiosidad hasta que llegó Laila y se apodero con su mente abierta respecto al sexo, de todo mi libido, hasta que se marchó. Luego… nada. No hubo nada. Solo el recuerdo del hombre que juró complacer todos mis deseos, cuya boca no se comparaba a ninguna otra.

-Por fin. Algo en lo que puedo competir contigo… sin ventaja.

Expuse con delicadeza. Él se volvió a mirarme y su rostro tenso se relajó visiblemente, la comprensión fue mutua. Yo también era un virgen anal pero aun así lo deseaba y podría jurar que él también, por eso su preocupación.

Después de aquellas confesiones privadas nos volcamos en caricias, besos y chupeteos. Nuestros cuerpos se fueron acoplando mientras se restregaban, sentados frente a frente en una perfecta flor de loto, manipulamos nuestras vergas mientras con el dedo índice alternado con el pulgar preparábamos la abertura a desvirgar. El goce no se hizo esperar cuando ambos aceptamos en el reducido conducto toda la prolongación y la anchura, de los diferentes dedos respectivamente.

Era una delicia sumamente placentera estar conectados de esa forma, hasta que alcanzamos una pequeña nuez dentro, que al estimularla nos hacia lanzar sonoros jadeos, trasfigurando nuestros rostros en muecas de placer. Era ahora o nunca, iba a lograr que George se rindiera ante sus deseos por mí de una buena vez. En esa misma posición y con su cuerpo empapado de sudor, lo tome por el trasero metiendo mis manos por debajo y lo atraje directamente a mi falo erecto.

Sin fuerza de voluntad para oponerse, embebido por el continuo espoleo del placer, me ayudó recargando el peso de su cuerpo en sus talones y se dejó llevar. Coloque un poco de ungüento en mi miembro para ayudar en la inauguración, George, lo tomo con su mano y jalo rápidamente arriba y abajo para para esparcir el aceite de almendras dulces calentando la sensible piel color de rosa, ahora vuelta escarlata brillante por el aceite. Como si se pudiera estar más en llamas.

Una vez centrado el objetivo, fui hundiendo las caderas de Johnson en mi estaca ansiosa. Con la punta de la verga atrapada por la fruncida entrada, calme mi avance sin dejar de sujetar sus caderas mientras él buscaba acomodar su cuerpo de alguna forma que le resultara placentera.

Me agaché lo más que pude hasta lamer la cabeza de su miembro duro que blandía arrogante y reclamando atención frente a mí, haciéndome agua la boca. Sentía la urgente necesidad de chuparlo. George, estaba excitado tanto como lo estaba yo. Quería tomarlo de las caderas y hundirme en sus profundidades oscuras pero sabía que no sería correcto. Quería hacerlo rendir, quería hacerlo gozar, quería escucharlo gemir y pedirme que me lo follara hasta hacerlo enloquecer. Quería que él pidiera ser cogido por mí. Lo deseaba tanto, desde hacía 4 años. Él tenía la verga increíblemente tiesa y yo recompensaba su dolor virginal con húmedas lamidas en la punta para disminuirlo. Funcionó.

Poco a poco fue cediendo a mi intrusión hasta que el mismo comenzó a mover las caderas suavemente hundiéndose poco a poco a su propio ritmo. La sensación era delirante. Él estaba gimiendo de placer mientras aceptaba mi miembro en su trasero, sus pequeños mordiscos que tragaban a bocados mi falo me hacían temblar. Poco a poco fue dejándose clavar. Poco a poco fui clavándolo mientras su anillo de duro musculo cedió y permitió retirarme apenas para volver dentro, a empalarlo.

Apoyados de esa escandalosa manera, con la mitad de mi verga deslizándose dentro de su cuerpo suavemente, nos mande a ambos a un glorioso éxtasis.

Mi verga comenzó a vibrar, mi orgasmo iba a ser devastador, podía sentirlo crecer vorazmente por todo mi cuerpo. George, había tomado el mando del ritmo de la clavada, mientras yo soportaba el no tomarlo de sus esbeltas caderas y hundirlo en mi espada hasta la empuñadura. Aun no era el momento de que nuestras bolas se conocieran tan de cerca.

-Jálatela… quiero que me bautices con tu leche, así como voy a bautizarte el trasero. ¡Ahora!

Y obedeció. Completamente abstraído por el deseo, soportando su peso con una sola mano para no desconectar nuestros cuerpos, con la otra comenzó el masaje delirante sobre su propio miembro, halándolo a una velocidad rítmica para luego jalar sus criadillas de forma brusca. Luego enmarco su entrada trasera con sus dedos anular e índice, sintiendo el roce de mi verga mientras entraba y salía ensanchando el anillo que apretaba duro, haciéndome sentir escalofríos.

Volvió a repetir ese patrón hasta que escuché su pecho lanzar gemidos ahogados. Tomó su verga con firmeza y comenzó a jalar con furia pues iba volando por lo alto, justo ahora. Estaba mirándolo, él estaba mirándome. Estábamos unidos, cogiendo como dos enloquecidos y era sumamente electrizante. Johnson estaba cabalgando mi silla, estrenándose por primera vez y lo hacía estupendamente bien. Sabía que no iba a decepcionarme. Apoyándome contra la cama cogí un ritmo suave pero constante al tiempo que él me atrapaba en cada espasmo con sus entrañas. No resistí más, exploté.

Mi miembro convulsionó expulsando la leche a chorro dentro de su cuerpo y éste succionaba sin darme tregua, exprimiéndome hasta la última gota. El intercambio de pulsaciones de ambos cuerpos hizo que él también se desatara y sin pena lanzó su potente simiente sobre mí alcanzando mi cara, rociando luego en chorros menos precisos todo mi abdomen empapado de sudor y de semen.

La descarga fue larga y los gemidos numerosos, cuando veníamos en picada de la cima del cielo de Lakewood al que volamos, George se dejó caer sobre la cama haciendo una mueca de dolor, sin moverme soporté el roce de su rugosa desembocadura trasera mientras él lentamente expulsaba mi verga aun erecta y viscosa.

Cuando al fin estuvo fuera de su cuerpo soltó un hondo suspiro, relajándose visiblemente. En ese momento me dejé caer sobre mi espalda, completamente exhausto. Mientras mi respiración se normalizaba cerré los ojos. Dentro de mí sabía que me había salido con la mía nuevamente como lo había afirmado George. Ante tal pensamiento, una sonrisa de completa satisfacción partió mi cara. Había desvirgado a Johnson. Él, era completamente mío.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Albert. –Susurró entre jadeos- Has tomado de mí, lo que nadie.

Sonreí. Era verdad, hoy es mi cumpleaños.

"Completamente mío"

 **Continuara** …

 **"El review es el alimento de una imaginación creativa, agradezco el tuyo en compensación a la mía"**

* * *

 **Queridos lectores:**

 **Quiero ofrecerles una disculpa por la tardanza del capitulo. Puedo alegar a mi favor que escribir sobre el tema no es fácil. Hacerle honores al personaje de Albert como se lo merece, me reta y deseo ardientemente que él este complacido, aquietando mi mente. Lo mismo va para el querido George.**

 **Escribí dos escenas finales culminantes para este capitulo. La primera después de escribirla la descarté sin más. No veía en esa situación a Albert ni a George, me parecía que eran otros personajes los que interactuaban y no ellos desde mi propia perspectiva que es, a riesgo de sonar y parecer ególatra, estrictamente lógica en lo que se refiere a personalidad.**

 **Así que la borré de un solo click y me dispuse a escribirla de nuevo. Ahora estoy satisfecha con el resultado al grado de emocionarme hasta las lágrimas. Puedo ver claramente a Albert y su dilema existencial. A George, luchando contra si mismo, contra sus propios demonios, deseos, su parco y puntual sentido del deber y de su lugar en el mundo al que pertenece. Aún falta el desenlace. Éste se vendrá como frio torrente en la cascada de Lakewood.**

 **De verdad deseo que la espera haya valido la pena.**

 **Nos leemos en los reviews.**

 **Chica de Terry.**

* * *

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

 **Tere**

Gracias Tere, agradezco que le otorgues oportunidad de la historia a pesar del tema. Gracias por hacerme saber que mi trabajo te ha gustado en Deuda Saldada y con Destino en audiofic en voz de Cyn. Salu2!

 **Guest**

Gracias querida. Que viva la diversidad sexual!

 **Gissa**

G.R.A.C.I.A.S.

Es muy satisfactorio cuando me topo con reviews como los tuyos, que me dan una retro alimentación tan certera acerca de lo que quise trasmitir. No digo que los demás lectores no lo hagan, pero que te lo dejen en el mensajito, es para saltar de alegría! Es exacto lo que ha hecho Albert. Tomó su oportunidad porque la quería. Quizás hubiera ocurrido igual con otra persona que pusiera los medios. El caso es que las circunstancias de Albert lo llevan a estar muy cerca de George y de nadie más. Uno toma lo que hay, cuando quiere hacerlo, porque no hay más.

Sabes, antes yo creía a Albert un santo. De hecho, lo tenía puesto en un pedestal con una velita jejeje (no exagero) Yo le decía "San Albert" y lo veía perfectamente como a un ángel de la guarda. Hasta que una vez, una chica Cfrio… (qpd) me dijo: "San Albert? Se ve que no lo conoces".

Esa respuesta sueña irónica por supuesto, me marcó. Y decidí que solo podría conocer a Albert con las personas que lo amaban más. Las albertfans. Y ahí en su mundo pude ver con claridad los verdaderos matices de Albert, todos ellos. Incluso los que me hacen odiarlo porque lo envilecen.

Ahí comprendí que la sensibilidad emocional que muestra Albert, no era de gratis. Que una persona calmada como él, tuvo un pasado que lo llevo a tener esa paz mental, ese arrojo y esa videncia del futuro! Que no era por arte de magia que era quien es. Que no era bueno solo porque sí. Nadie es así en realidad. Nadie. A partir de ahí con la información que teníamos del anime y manga solamente se podía deducir poco, de su pasado, pero ahora con CCFH, es tácito!

Y completamente lógico su proceder. Y éste es el Albert que yo quiero, que me gusta, el humano que se equivoca, que sufre, que busca su verdadero lugar sin dejar de lado la herencia de su padre, que es parte de él sin duda. A veces me sorprende que ni sus mismas fans se apliquen a conocerlo bien. En fin… ese es otro tema. Ya me extendí como siempre! Es que me encanta el tema jejeje

Cariño… me sentí sensible en el sentido de cobijada, arropada, apreciada. Gracias otra vez! ;)

 **AnMonCer**

Me encanta provocar esa reacción de chispas! Yujuuuu

Jajaja bien dicho, cuando la oportunidad se da, por qué no tomarla? Albert estaba servido y se dejó devorar. La ocasión hace al ladrón y George, con gusto robó! Si, dando este vistazo a la vida adolescente de Albert, de lo poco que CCFH nos deja saber sobre él, debió ser duró lo que vivió encerrado y alejado de la familia como si fuera un atestado, siendo que él era el mero mero de todo.

Oh cariño… siempre se ha sabido que el Werito pelos de elote… está muy bien dotado! Vaya, para alguien que tiene por costumbre caminar, nadar, pelear, montar (a caballo.. ja) echarse sus alipuces de vez en cuando… es porque aguanta un piano, si señor! Y vamos, él es muy muyyy guapo, con ropa o sin ropa!

Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, ¡viva la diversidad sexual! Después de todo es algo que solo atañe a uno mismo. Y uno viene a ésta vida, a vivirla! No a entregarla nueva como se nos fue dada. Que desperdicio de alma, ¿no crees? SALU2!

 **Guest**

No has leído la historia… ni la vas a leer pero es un asco? ¿Y Terry que tiene que ver aquí? Congruencia señora!

 **Darling eveling**

Y ahora yo estoy ansiosa por saber tu reacción a este cuarto capítulo. Jejeje Por las criticas… Naaa hace mucho que aprendí a verlas como son exactamente. Yo sé quién soy, como puedo tomar en serio la opinión de alguien que ni siquiera se muestra. Una persona que realmente desea un dialogo o sencillamente exponer su opinión y escuchar una réplica, lo hace portando su identidad. ¿Por qué no lo hacen? Una de dos, les avergüenza su propia sexualidad (puesto que hablar del tema les cohíbe para hacerlo de frente) o solo quieren molestar. Cuando es así, nada tiene que ver conmigo, sino con ellas. ;)

 **Charo Grandchester**

Gracias Charo por tu opinión a mi escritura. Me siento satisfecha cuando alguien me dice lo que tú. Yo realmente me esmero en hacerles ver, lo que yo veo. En hacerles sentir lo que viven los personajes, que si es tan buena mi suerte, puedan ustedes palparlo fielmente como si estuvieran ahí. Salu2.

 **Guest de Trapecista**

De nada. Gracias por tus dos review tan interesantes allá en Trapecista. En su momento con mucho gusto responderé tus cuestionamientos. Salu2.

 **Lady Berruti**

Gracias querida amiga por estar aquí. Pues ya vez… tome tu idea. ;) Esta guerra es… muy apasionada. hahaha

 **Lexxxa**

Gracias. Y lo que falta. Bueno ya lo acabas de leer, los velos se van corriendo poco a poco develando lo que en realidad guarda y esconde el corazón. Vaya, la sexualidad es tan hermosa, es para vivirla y disfrutarla como sea que te agrade hacerlo. Vive y deja vivir. Haz el amor y… se feliz! JA. Gracias por leer.

 **Anneth White**

Aww mi Anetth mil gracias por tus lindas palabras, me llenan de emoción porque en verdad me recreo en haber tocado la fibra al menos en algo de cada personaje. Vestir su piel y mirar con sus ojos es una experiencia fascinante. Mira que nunca creí ser capaz de escribir sobre Albert como protagonista, sin embargo, él me ha llamado ¡y de qué forma! Yo escribo porque hay una necesidad de hacerlo, no para complacer o incordiar como algunas pueden llegar a pensarlo. Eso siempre me ha tenido sin cuidado. Como dije en otro mensaje por ahí… la escritura como la salud se nutre de todo, no solo de lo que nos gusta más.

Explorar géneros nuevos, personajes poco comunes para mí, es un viaje a descubrir todos los matices de la historia original, descubriendo mucha belleza en el mundo que la autora creo y del que no nos podemos desprender, incluso ya casi por pisar el cuarto piso. jejeje

"La imaginación no tiene límites" Concuerdo con sensei Nagita. =D Es tan maravilloso poder permitirnos vivirlo.

¡Que tu boca sea de profeta mi queridísima Anneth! Gracias por estar aquí. Un afectuoso y calido abrazo hasta Perú. ;)

 **Trini**

Eso sería lo ideal. Pero la gran mayoría lo condenamos precisamente por las edades. Muchas veces se cree que es mejor estar y enterarse del sexo con personas de la misma edad, suponiendo que no pueden aprovecharse como podría hacerlo una persona mayor. Pero ahí radica el dilema, la poca experiencia tampoco asegura que tenga un buen término porque precisamente debido a ella, no se es capaz de refrenar los instintos con los que la misma naturaleza a dotado a los seres humanos, hombres y mujeres. Es un tema amplio y muy dado a debate porque todos podemos opinar al respecto asumiendo como bien dices, las creencias de cada quien. Te agradezco que sigas la historia y que me des tu punto de vista. Salu2!

 **Ross**

De verdad me pregunto si leíste, o solo supones. En aquellos años, no existía el delito de "corrupción de menores". Si quieres que nos pongamos estrictos en materia de delitos, lo que se lee vendría siendo un "Estupro" por parte de George hacía Albert, en nuestros días. No es una violación, es la seducción y convencimiento de un adulto en un menor de edad para mantener contacto íntimo con él.

La violación se estima cuando la persona se ha negado a participar en cualquier tipo de encuentro sexual. Dime Ross, ¿en donde leíste que Albert se negó? De hecho hay una historia previa antes de que se dé este encuentro entre ellos. Albert no está confundido respecto a su sexualidad. Vamos, ni siquiera se ha planteado una postura porque sencillamente no tiene experiencia sexual. Dices que apoyas a los gays, no entiendo que tiene que ver eso con el fic. El ser gay o no, no es una decisión de un día a otro, ¿lo sabías? Creo que te falta mucha información respecto al tema. Si te interesa y de verdad creo que lo necesitas por el hecho de que estas aquí, deberías informarte mejor. Estas haciendo suposiciones sobre una historia que aún no termina. Esto me dice que vienes a buscar algo que no has perdido.

 **Lauraandrew**

Hijoles… que tema tan delicado me planteas, Laura. En mi caso, yo no tengo problema con la edad de Albert suponiendo que hubiera un romance con Candy. Antes era muy común enamorarse y casarse con hombres mayores. El problema que yo veo es… el hilo invisible que los ha unido, haciéndolos padre adoptivo e hija adoptiva. No regente, no tutor, no apoderado, etc. El lazo que hay entre ellos, aunque en la mayor parte de la historia Candy lo desconozca, siempre esta latente. Es el lazo que Albert como adulto, sabiéndolo, va poniendo la mesa para Candy a cada paso. Él es en cierta forma arquitecto de su vida y que de pronto se "enamore" de su hija… pues como que no va. Eso me hablaría de que los personajes en realidad esconden bajo el dechado de virtudes que nos han presentado a través de la historia, sentimientos perversos en el fondo. Y yo, no los veo así. En cierta parte tienes razón, poner de seductor a Albert con Candy, en cualquier etapa antes de que ella sea mayor de edad y de que se muestre claramente libre de todo sentimiento romántico, es inadmisible en él. Es actuar con alevosía sobre una chica que está herida por tener que dejar ir al amor de su vida. En fin… para todo hay gustos, hasta para darle cabida a la traición y encontrarlo gratificante.

 **Sofa Saldaa**

Hola Sofa. Como ya había dicho, todos tenemos una historia que contar respecto a nuestro inicio en la sexualidad, para todos es distinto y seguramente tendrá distintos matices. Creo que en el caso de Albert con sus circunstancias pudo ser muy factible lo que he narrado a través de la historia. Gracias por darle oportunidad a la historia, gracias por leerme. Salu2!

 **Sol Grandchester**

Completamente de acuerdo contigo Sol. Me gusto tu historia. Qué lindo que ese señor mayor apoye a los chicos, que las personas de preferencias sexuales distintas encuentren apoyo en su familia es primordial. Lástima que no siempre se dé. Supongo que, como bien dices, poco a poco la apertura se irá dando y el mundo cambiara cuando aprendamos a respetarnos. Pues la actualización ya está, espero haya sido de tu agrado. Saludos!

Jajajaja he leído nuevamente tu primer comentario del "mañoso" modisto, jejejeje no pude evitar sonreír! Todo lo que has dicho es bastante acertado, conforme avanza la historia iras descubriendo que tan de cierto hubo en tu primera apreciación de la historia. Salu2, Sol. ;)

 **Phambe**

Querida dama.

Es una gran alegría poder leer sus comentarios. Están llenos de afinidad, de usted misma. Puedo imaginármela respondiendo, haciendo este intercambio de ideas. Es fascinante. Sobre todo al notar que hay cierta complejidad en entender el idioma por la forma de su estructura. Lo aprecio sinceramente.

Gracias por sus observaciones a mis letras, me hacen sonreír porque me proporcionan una dicha que es muy personal y privada. Llevo 8 años escribiendo y realmente se ha vuelto un poco más complejo en el sentido de que, como usted lo ha dicho, quiero meter al lector a mi mundo. Realmente lo considero un acto muy íntimo porque es compartir ideas que en la mayoría de las ocasiones nos guardamos para nosotros y rara vez son expresadas. Es la maravilla de la escritura y el fascinante viaje de tener una respuesta de vuelta, es como traer de regreso a puerto, oro molido.

Su descripción sobre George y Albert es perfectamente acertada.

Su segundo y tercer mensaje han sido una bella joya para mí. Gracias por permitirme conocer sus pensamientos, su opinión. Soy consciente de que la historia, el trasfondo y no solo lo escrito, es la que ha motivado tal mensaje. Me encanta éste regalo, este pedazo de alma que he arrancado de usted. No hay como pagar, cuando alguien te dice que la historia ha logrado sacarlo de su sitio trasportándolos a otro lugar, dando una sensación de bienestar y libertad. Abstraer corazones, conciencias de la realidad cotidiana, es uno de los pagos más elevados e incalculables de la escritura. Gracias por dejármelo saber.

Me tiene fascinada el esmero con que ha vivido y entendido la historia, querida Phambe. Su cuarto mensaje es conciso y aclaratorio. No puedo entender cómo es que personas que hablan mi idioma no logran captar la esencia y usted, con la barrera de nuestros idiomas y el traductor jejeje lo ha captado al dedillo sin la menor dificultad. Usted me hace sentir que vale la pena seguir adelante y que mi trabajo merece ser leído de la forma en que lo ha hecho. A veces pienso que tipo de problemática tendrán las personas que opinan algo totalmente distinto a lo que escribí. Será una pobre comprensión lectora, o es realmente una problemática personal que aflora a la mínima provocación porque necesita ser atendida.

En el último párrafo, vuelve a tener razón y creo que ya lo leyó usted en este cuarto capítulo pero aún falta el desenlace. La piel siempre estará ahí puesto que está expuesta con ropa o sin ella pero los sentimientos, lo complicado de la psique de los personajes, sus circunstancias, su forma de ver el mundo tan distinto en ambos, es lo que costará empatar hasta llegar a una concordia mutua.

Gracias, yo adoro leer su emoción. Espero con ansias hacerlo pronto.

Saludos cordiales desde México.

 **A todos los lectores silentes, gracias de verdad por seguirme en esta aventura.**

 **Bolivia. Turquía. Japón, Rumania. Alemania. Suiza. Puerto Rico. Bahamas. Holanda. Canadá. Grecia. Nicaragua. Uruguay. Vietnam. Italia. Republica Dominicana. Ecuador. Colombia. Francia. Argentina. Panamá. Venezuela. Costa Rica. El Salvador. Guatemala. Chile. España. Perú. Brasil. Estados Unidos y mi México.**

 **SALUDOS DESDE MÉXICO!**


	5. TODO Y NADA 5

**Mafia Negra**

 **GRANDCHESTER**

 **Todo y Nada**

 **Parte V**

 **By Chica de Terry**

 **Guerra Florida 2017**

 **Candy Candy: Final Story de Keiko Nagita.**

" **Derivación" Yaoi/18+**

 **ADVERTENCIA:**

 **Éste capítulo contiene situaciones de sexualidad explicita de temática yaoi (chico/chico) y se utiliza lenguaje soez, que puede suponerse vulgar o poco adecuado para las personas con sensibilidad a los temas. La historia trata sobre dos varones como protagonistas y bajo éste contexto es que se expresan sus pensamientos, deseos e ideas.**

 **Una vez comprendido y tomado en cuenta lo anterior, es bajo responsabilidad propia decidir seguir con la lectura del fanfic o abstenerse para evitar desencantos pues la trama en lo sucesivo será en el mismo tenor.**

 **Gracias.**

" **Goza de mi lectura como yo goce, escribiendo"**

* * *

 **Lakewood**

 **29 de Junio**

-No tenía intención de despertarte. Lucías agotado.

Dejé los cubos de agua caliente cerca del quicio de la puerta, sobre el corredor. Albert se había despertado y caminaba desnudo por la habitación. Estaba todavía oscuro, el sol en el poniente aún no alzaba lo suficiente para que sus rayos penetraran por entre la espesura del bosque de Lakewood.

-Tengo hambre -Dijo a toda respuesta. Su tono era cautivador casi sensual. Una fuerte pulsación recorrió todo mi cuerpo- En mi maleta tengo algunas conservas y un poco de pan que compré en el pueblo. Anoche, no estaba donde la dejé…

-Sí. Yo la moví. Está dentro del armario a un lado de la chimenea. Iré a traer el agua restante. Por si quieres darte una ducha caliente.

-Gracias. El desayuno correrá por mi cuenta entonces.

Fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca mientras yo iba por el pasillo rumbo a la escalera y hacía la cocina donde había encendido el hogar y calentaba el agua que traje del río la cual estaba sumamente helada, aun con todo me atreví a darme un baño rápido en aquellas aguas. Aún estaba excitado por lo que sucedió ayer por la noche, apenas y pude dormir. Gran parte del tiempo me la pasé en contemplación del sueño tranquilo de Albert, hasta que el cansancio me venció muy entrada la madrugada. Había dormido apenas unas dos o tres horas a lo mucho pero no me sentía cansado, más bien estaba eufórico. Eran las seis y treinta de la mañana, el baño helado me había desmodorrado del todo.

Cuando regresé a la planta alta, al empujar la puerta entre abierta me encontré a un desfachatado rubio dándose una ducha en el balcón. Ahora mismo estaba aclarándose el jabón de todo su cuerpo espectacular. La espuma corría en estrepitosa caída libre, arriada por el cuenco de agua que él se echaba sobre la cabeza. Me quedé mirando su trasero afilado, mientras las burbujas iban develándolo ante mis ojos. Mi verga vibró ante tal espectáculo erótico. Cuando el jabón quedó hecho un charco en el suelo se volvió hacía mí, completamente consiente de que estuve mirándolo.

-¿Te duchas? -Preguntó con una ladina sonrisa.

-Ya lo hice. En el río.

-¿Y ésa agua extra? Para qué desperdiciarla. Te vendría bien algo tibio después de ese baño helado.

-Eres un exhibicionista. ¿Lo sabías?

-Tal vez –Respondió sin disimular su descaro- Es agradable. Deberías probarlo alguna vez, George.

-Tal vez.

Respondí, hipnotizado por la belleza de su cuerpo desnudo completamente empapado que ahora vaporizaba profusamente con el frescor de la mañana. Su dorada piel emanaba doseles de vapor elevándose a su alrededor. Su imagen asemejaba a un dios, fuerte, poderoso, gallardo, varonil y exhibicionista, sabedor de su porte y de sus dotes.

-Pronto va a clarear -Dije apenas, mojándome los labios.

-Entonces… ven aquí. Aprovechemos las pálidas sombras.

Con aquella respuesta mi cuerpo entero vibró de anticipación. Las intenciones del rubio eran más que claras. Mientras mis dedos temblorosos iban desabotonando la camisa ante la mirada lasciva de Albert, él, comenzó a juguetear con su verga ya despierta. Cuando estaba deshaciéndome de los pantalones con una lentitud que apenas y podía soportar, Albert se dio la media vuelta y recargó sus manos en la baranda del balcón, llevando su peso hacía el frente.

En esa sugerente posición, estaba presentándome su delicioso trasero. Era mi momento, mi sueño vuelto realidad. Lo esperé durante tanto tiempo y él estaba más que dispuesto a… ser desvirgado.

Al salir al balcón pude sentir el viento fresco lacerando sutilmente mi piel desnuda. Tomé el cuenco y sin pensarlo me mojé entero mientras Albert me veía por encima de su hombro. Con el choque de temperaturas, mi miembro se elevó aún más, amén de la imagen y presencia del hombre que torturaba mis solitarias noches lúbricas.

Sin demasiada ceremonia, empapado, me pegué a su espalda piel contra piel, músculos firmes y tibios calentándonos la sangre al contacto. Mi carne en erección fue acogida suavemente entre sus nalgas. Mis manos volaron por sus brazos sintiendo cada tenso tendón, adentré mis manos por el tórax para acariciar su pecho tibio mientras me frotaba contra él. Mi verga ansiosa comenzó de inmediato a expeler la lubricación necesaria para la tarea que iba a emprender. Una tarea divina y hermosa. Iba a tomar a Albert, iba a estar dentro de él. Iba a provocarle un placer que no ha conocido antes. Yo, su enamorado más devoto, pasaría a formar parte de sus recuerdos privados, iba a volverme inmortal en su memoria pues viviría para siempre al ser quien le mostrara de lo que es capaz el placer anal. Tal y como lo hizo conmigo.

Él, giró su cabeza hacía el lado en que yo recargaba mi barbilla en su hombro, buscaba mis labios y no se los negué. Nos besamos mientras seguí acariciando su cuerpo, mis manos volaron a su estaca caliente, ésa con la cual me había empalado hacía apenas unas horas atrás.

La forma en como lo hizo… consiente estoy de que lo había practicado con Laila. Era una posición inusual para una dama común. Considerada quizás pecaminosa, licenciosa y depravada. Puedo jurar que se enamoró de aquella señorita y temí que él hubiera tomado ya su decisión respecto a sus gustos sexuales. Algo ocurrió entre ellos, de no ser así, no estaría aquí buscándome, ni solicitando mi ardor solo para él.

Rompimos el lenguaje de nuestros labios cuando él se inclinó hacía el frente. Estaba provocándome, estaba enardeciéndome a propósito, quizás porque cree falsamente, que me falta valor para clavar al patriarca del clan Adley, pero… ¡oh!... Albert… no sabes cuantas noches soñé esto.

"Soñé que lo deseabas, que estarías justo como estás ahora. Y voy a meterme no solo a tus entrañas sino que me quedaré en cada parte de ti"

Suspiré hondamente acariciando cada momento, cada deseo antiguo que se estaba convirtiendo en realidad.

Él, se agachó haciendo visible la entrada hacía la ruta del placer prohibido, yo no perdí la oportunidad y metí en el canal fruncido el pulgar, suavemente, hasta verlo desaparecer por completo. Gimió pero no trató de luchar contra la invasión espontánea sino que trató de ajustarse a ella. Con la otra mano masajee sus bolas contraídas mientras sentía el leve movimiento de su mano jalando su aparato ardiente.

Cuando su funda ceñida comenzó a expandirse y permitió la entrada y salida rítmica de mi dedo, Albert, me acercó la botella de aceite de almendras dulces. Él estaba preparado para esto, ciertamente. Sin pensarlo descorche su culo y con precisión exacta vertí el viscoso aceite en el lindo y rosado capullo floreciente. Me embadurne las manos y la verga dándome una jaladas rápidas, no necesarias pero si deseadas, mientras Albert se erguía exigiendo atención inmediata. Metí el pulgar rápido pero cuidadosamente sin ninguna dificultad, lo saqué luego para meter el dedo índice y así, alterne mis dedos mientras él se retorcía de deleite cuando acariciaba esa protuberancia sensible en el fondo de sus entrañas.

A esa preparación, en el turno del dedo índice adjunte además el dedo medio. Ambos dedos al mismo tiempo ensancharían más la gruta secreta y ansiosa. Podía sentir como su cuerpo me aceptaba de buen agrado y luchaba por retener dentro apretando duro al grado que me machacaba mis dedos con fuerza. Albert, estaba listo. Lo deseaba. Ahora.

Con la mano libre le tomé la verga y comencé a trabajar en ella para producirle placer, mientras con mi mano dirigía la cabeza de mi coloso hacía la abertura que se contraía buscando atención.

Le permití coronarme. Dejé que se adaptara a las dimensiones de mi verga en total tensión. Su caliente anillo de duro musculo, mordisqueaba mi punta haciéndome jadear. Estaba deseoso de ser tomado pero debía darle tiempo. Quiero que él desee este placer nuevamente. Una y otra vez. Que piense en mí. Que se acaricie deseándome ardientemente. Quiero que cada noche, desee estar en mis brazos.

Lentamente fui presentándole mi arma. Por primera vez en mi vida sentí lo que era estar en el papel viril. Era una sensación única y satisfactoria. Dulcemente excitante. Ya lo tenía donde quería y no paré hasta que me conociera por completo.

Lo tomé por la cadera y embestí hasta volvernos uno solo. No me contuve, no quise hacerlo, iba a bautizarlo a mi nombre. El culo del jefe del clan Andrew seria mío y yo me encargaría de que le resultara tan placentero que siempre fuera el único en entrar en su cuerpo y tomar de él, la lujuria que explota por todo su ser. Le saciaría las ansias cualquiera que éstas fueran, cualquiera que fuera su origen. Cualquiera deseo que Albert tuviera.

El bosque se llenó de gemidos masculinos que rompieron el alba. No me detuve hasta que tuve saciado mi propio deseo. Fui un poco rudo pero todo lo rudo que Albert quiso soportar. Le gustaba jugar fuerte. Lo sabía. Era amante de las emociones excitantes y peligrosas. Su juventud cantaba por sus venas y estaba viviéndola al máximo. No tenía temor alguno de perderse en el sendero oscuro del sexo. Él, sabía lo que quería. Estaba dejándolo muy claro por la forma en que aceptaba mi verga dentro de él.

Era la primera vez para ambos. Llegamos lejos. Más de lo que hubiera podido imaginar en tan pocas horas de reencontrarnos. Siempre tuve miedo de que el reencuentro entre nosotros fuera álgido, después de cómo lo hice disfrutar a sus 17 años. Luego de verlo junto a Laila temí que Albert regresara de Inglaterra con su mente apocada en un objetivo, en un solo sentimiento del que estaría excluido para siempre, y mis manos, y mi boca, y nuestras pláticas privadas. Sin embargo, ahora que estamos frente a frente a pesar de la pesadumbre con la que llegó a Lakewood, puedo ver claramente que la mente de Albert está llena de matices multicolores y de una amplísima disposición a probarlos todos.

* * *

Recuerdo aquella mañana como si fuera ayer. Está clavada en mi mente a fuego. Un fuego que arde y quema. Calienta, destruye y renace. Después de desvirgarlo en el balcón y expuestos a ser vistos por algún par de ojos extraños, Albert preparó algunos emparedados con conservas y té de hierbabuena. Con algo de ropa encima, nos dispusimos a alimentar nuestros estómagos.

La ligereza de alma me duró poco, al grado de que mi estómago se fue cerrando incapaz de pasar alimento. El hombre pretendía vagabundear por ahí sin dinero, con harapos, desaliñado para pasar inadvertido y… rodar.

Esa fue la palabra que uso "rodar".

Yo no pude esconder la alarma y la decepción que sentí cuando me compartió sus planes. Porque eran ya un hecho. No estaba pidiendo mi opinión y mucho menos mi permiso. Estaba delegando nuevamente en mí parte de su trabajo para poder ir a conocer lo que es en verdad el mundo. Y aunque estaba en total desacuerdo, podía muy a mi pesar entender sus motivos.

¿Qué demonios iba a decirle a Elroy? Espero que la señora este entretenida con los señoritos y que no le dé demasiada importancia a… ¡Puta madre! ¡A quien engaño! La señora envejecerá 10 años de jalón en cuando le comunique las nuevas. Y seguro armará una hecatombe. Exigirá ver a William pero él no aceptará. Ni siquiera tengo que preguntarlo.

Albert estaba sentado frente a mí, degustando la jalea de albaricoque sobre su pan, como si estuviera hablando del clima. Se veía más animado que ayer, más relajado. Y nuevamente esa espina incomoda pinchando en el centro del pecho que no me deja pensar en otra cosa…

"Él, hizo todo esto para… tenerme de las pelotas" -Pensé totalmente decepcionado. El pecho dolía tanto pues era la contundente respuesta afirmativa a este terrible sentimiento de que fui usado.

"Albert, me tiene tomado de las criadillas tan firmemente que duele" –Me convencí. Quizás era su venganza por mi intervención en su sexualidad cuando era joven. Pues bien, veamos quien toma de las bolas a quien. Me aseguraré de no ser el único que esté a punto de perderlas.

Estoy obligado a cumplir sus órdenes. Y también estoy obligado a comunicarle los resultados de ellas. Así que, tiempo antes de que Elroy ocupara la mansión de Lakewood y ya enterada de las disposiciones del joven y terco patriarca, me veía en la necesidad de venir a nuestro "cuartel general" la casa abandonada del bosque, para traer y llevar órdenes nuevas con el paso de los meses subsecuentes.

Y en ese inter nuestro contacto íntimo siguió. La atracción entre nosotros era palpable. Esa sensación de revancha fue cediendo poco a poco con cada encuentro, con cada posesión. Si me había enamorado de un Albert joven, ahora como adulto me tenía vuelto un imbécil. No era capaz de negarle nada. En la cama, nos entendíamos perfectamente y no había mundo, dinero, posición, ni abolengos que nos separasen. Éramos dos varones, dos adultos dándonos gusto.

Poco a poco, el ímpetu del sexo desenfrenado fue cediendo a la ternura. A las caricias sencillas. A las expresiones de cariño por parte de ambos. El alma rebelde de Albert se fue serenando poco a poco. Lo noté más centrado, más tranquilo. Y tuve que aceptar que este cambio tan ilógico a mi parecer, le sentaba bien. La madurez estaba moldeándolo. Esos arranques de niño caprichoso quedaron en el pasado. Cuando hablábamos de negocios, del curso que debería tomar la empresa, me sorprendía la sagacidad y el interés que estaba poniendo en su empeño por entender el fin de todo lo que poseía. Estaba perfectamente bien informado de lo mercados, de los rumores locales, de lo que la gente sencilla de los alrededores opinaba de su familia.

Él quería cambiar todo eso y yo estaba orgulloso de su interés pero sabía que no le iba a hacer fácil. Su familia no tenía la visión que tenía Albert, eran demasiado tradicionalistas y lo que el pretendía implementar, era no menos que un suicidio. Sin embargo, yo estaría allí para ayudarlo siempre y cada día de lo que me restara de vida.

Todo iba marchando de maravilla. Albert no se metía en problemas, realmente estaba disfrutando de ese bajo perfil. Se había hecho amigo de una graciosa mofeta que lo seguía a todos lados como perrito faldero, los negocios marchaban sobre ruedas, Elroy había retrasado su estancia en Lakewood pero al fin, ella y los tres señoritos de la familia estaban disfrutando de un buen periodo de tiempo en este hermoso lugar.

Un día, Albert me sorprende con una misión y una petición. Cuando me lo comunicó tuve que cerrar la boca de golpe al darme cuente que la mantuve abierta. El jefe de la familia Adley tomaba en adopción a una chica huérfana que fue sirvienta y luego moza de establo en la casa Legan.

William Albert Andrew estaba tomando en adopción a una muchachita andrajosa sin tino de modales como su hija y… su heredera legitima. Apenas y podía creer lo que escuchaba. Albert no podía parar de reír con mi expresión.

"Voy a ser padre, George" -Había dicho él a mandíbula batiente al ver mi rostro perplejo.

Luego me explicó la situación. La señorita Candice, era una adorable chiquilla que se había ganado su corazón. La había salvado cuando huyó de la casa Legan, debido a los maltratos de los que era objeto. Cayó por la cascada y de no haber escuchado sus gritos rogando por ayuda, aquella noche se hubiera ahogado. Además de eso, ya conocía a la chica. La conoció el día que escapó de la mansión de Lakewood, cuando lo encontré en aquella colina cerca del hogar de huérfanos Pony. Esa chiquilla provenía de aquel sitio.

Un poco enfurruñado y yendo a toda velocidad en el vehículo por aquel paraje solitario, no fue difícil quitársela a aquel tonto campesino de pésimos modales. La chiquilla se defendió como una gata salvaje, fue ella en realidad quien hizo dificultoso el camino de regreso.

Una y otra vez pensé que Albert había cometido un gran error al traer a esa chiquilla a su familia, ponerla en medio de tres chicos adolescentes a los que seguramente deslumbraría por su forma peculiar de vida, muy lejana a lo que ellos estaban acostumbrados. Por otro lado, Elroy jamás permitiría una parentela de esa naturaleza. Luego pensé que tal vez Albert lo hacía en una especie de venganza hacía su tía pues la chiquilla era un torbellino y seguramente la haría delirar de rabia.

Ya en la ciudad, luego de que la acicalaran adecuadamente y la chica hubo bajado su euforia, pude comunicarle la razón por la que estábamos de regreso a Lakewood, al fin pude notar la verdadera razón por la que Albert se apiado de aquella chiquilla.

Las cartas de sus sobrinos ya eran una llamada de alerta. Los tres, estaban entusiasmados con ella y no era para menos. La jovencita que por su corta estatura lucía más joven que su edad, era encantadora y risueña. Era un diamante en bruto. Albert me había contado toda su aventura junto a ella y lo principal… La chica se parecía a su difunta hermana Rose Mary Adley.

Como bien había anticipado, el joven Anthony cayó enamorado antes los encantos de la señorita Candice y Elroy Adley no pudo ni quiso esconder o moderar su total repudio hacia la chica. Albert estaba más que divertido con los reportes que le hacía llegar de sus avances en el poco tiempo en que ella paso de ser una simple moza, a la heredera de la familia solo por debajo de él, mientras la casa Adley se convertía en algarabía total con su presencia. Para hacer oficial la decisión de Albert ante la familia, mandó se realizase una caza de zorros en nombre de la nueva integrante del clan.

Aún hoy, estoy seguro de que se arrepiente de aquel acto. Aunque él nunca hubiese imaginado el final trágico que tendría aquel mandato suyo. Anthony murió. Sumiendo a la casa Adley en una terrible melancolía. Albert también la tuvo difícil en superar aquella perdida. Se recriminaba el hecho de que ni siquiera tuvo el tiempo para relacionarse con el joven Anthony, conocerlo mejor y estrechar sus lazos familiares. Le llevó un tiempo recuperarse de aquel evento fatídico, pasó las siguientes noches bebiendo, pareciera que él alcohol era lo único que le soltaba la lengua, no paraba de pedirle perdón a su hermana. Ahora, madre e hijo estaban juntos en la eternidad y Albert tenía que aceptarlo de alguna forma. Tuvo que hacerlo cuando lo enteré de que la señorita Candice había abandonado Lakewood por cuenta propia y se había refugiado de su dolor en el que fuera su otrora hogar.

Entonces, levantándose de las cenizas pude ver otra transformación en Albert. Ocupado y preocupado en otra persona que no fuera la suya, fue en busca de Candice para brindarle consuelo y apoyo. Era la primera vez que lo veía hacer algo como aquello. Albert estaba realmente interesado en brindarle a aquella chiquilla dolorida un camino, una oportunidad de salir adelante, de educarla adecuadamente y convertirla en una digna y buena mujer.

A ese cambio de Albert sobrevino otro más. El mío. Cuando me envió a comunicarle su decisión de enviarla a Londres a estudiar junto a sus otros sobrinos, pude ver que Albert estaba repitiendo la misma acción que tuvo su padre, conmigo. Y le admire por ello. Le alabé el gesto. Albert había dejado de centrarse en sí mismo por completo para ver por la seguridad y estabilidad de alguien más. Fue entonces que comencé a ver a esa chiquilla con ternura y cierto dolor. Fue palpable que la chica sufría mucho por el deceso de Anthony Brown, aunado a que Elroy no ocultaba su desprecio por ella pues ciertamente la culpaba por aquel desafortunado evento. Y también culpaba a William por haberla impuesto en su familia, aunque nunca lo externaba en voz alta.

Cuando la acompañe en su viaje hacia la vieja Europa, pude conocerla un poco mejor. Era realmente una chica fascinante con muchas cualidades. Otras tantas que debía pulir y otras que seguramente la harían única a donde quiera que fuere. Albert había hecho un acierto con esa chiquilla huérfana, ahora en camino a convertirse en una digna Adley. En aquel viaje también sucedió algo extraordinario que no me pasó por alto y que guardé dentro de mí, como si supiera que luego habría de atesorarlo de alguna manera.

Candice White Adley conoció en aquel viaje al hijo del Duque de Granchester. Al principio no tomé mucha importancia al encuentro de ellos dos en cubierta casi al filo de la entrada del nuevo año porque la señorita Candy mencionó que había confundido al joven con el señorito Anthony. Aquello distrajo por instantes mis pensamientos hacia Londres y hacia Albert, preguntándome como estaría, si se sentiría mejor de ánimos, si regresar a la vieja ciudad le traería recuerdos. Lo extrañaba. Era la primera vez después de mantener nuestra secreta relación en Lakewood, que nos separábamos. No podía estar demasiado tiempo sin saber de él, sin verlo, sin tocarlo al resguardo de las sombras, sin amarlo.

Faltaban pocos días para volvernos a encontrar. Él se había adelantado a Londres para arreglar el ingreso de la señorita Candice en el distinguido colegio San Pablo. Pronto nos veríamos de nuevo, yo estaba ansioso de poder verlo en circunstancias muy diferentes. Me agradaba observar lo bien que se sentía con ese look desaliñado que parecía adorar pero ahora, lo vería por primera vez vistiendo formal e impecable, perfectamente acicalado, usando el nombre que lo envestía como el jefe del clan Andrew. Seguramente luciría regio vistiendo trajes hechos a medida. Esta vez me aseguré de que el sastre no fuera "un mano larga". Si alguien habría de tocar, de rozar si quiera el espléndido sexo de Albert, ese "mano larga" sería yo. En la soledad de mi camarote, deleitándome con esos dulces pensamientos de pronto me vino aquella epifanía… "Granchester".

"Terrence Greum Granchester" "Laila Rosaura Viladom Granchester" Los jóvenes estaban emparentados, eran primos. El destino se manifestaba inalterablemente. Padre adoptivo e hija adoptiva… relacionándose por su cuenta con los Granchester ¿Qué sucedería después? Quizás nada, quizás todo.

* * *

Y sucedió. Candice se enamoró de Granchester y él joven de ella. Albert estaba muy complacido con aquel romance juvenil entre ambos chicos. Incluso tuve que hacer de hada madrina para la señorita Candy al llevarle un traje al colegio en nombre del Bisabuelo William para que pudiera departir en una fiesta escolar. ¡Vaya líos en los que me metía Albert! Andar consiguiendo disfraces para una jovencita enamorada, pero en cierta forma me enternecía de alguna manera, el corazón de la señorita Candice estaba sanando de la perdida. Y mientras ella sanaba el suyo, el corazón de Albert sanaba al unísono. Y eso para mí era más que suficiente. Mi querido rubio había hecho una especie de empatía con la chica, muy especial. Él, la hacía creer que era su amigo vagabundo y se enteraba de primera mano de las travesuras que la chica armaba.

Cuando nos reuníamos, Albert no podía dejar de hablar de sus aventuras y de la curiosa casualidad de conocer al joven Granchester y ayudarlo en un desafortunado momento. Cuando comenzó a frecuentarlo en el zoológico donde se empecino en trabajar para sostenerle la mentira a la señorita Candice, Albert hizo una estrecha amistad con el primo de Laila R. Viladoms. Jamás mencionó que hablaran sobre ella, lo que si me mencionó era que el chico estaba enamorado y que necesitaba desesperadamente un amigo que lo escuchara.

Me confió que se veía reflejado en aquel joven desubicado. Que podía sentir su dolor, su insatisfacción y su soledad. Y que poco a poco fue descubriendo también, como el amor iba moldeándolo al grado de volverlo un poco idiota. No pude evitar sonreír con las palabras de Albert porque yo mismo me veía reflejado en ellas. Yo me convertía en un idiota estando a su lado cuando estábamos solos, sobre todo cuando estábamos en cueros el uno frente al otro sin ningún temor a fingir, sin un solo recelo que nublara nuestras mentes. Dentro de la muda habitación nuestras pieles ardían por sentirse y el tiempo se detenía para observar a dos hombres entregándose sin reservas, pronunciando nuestros nombres en el tono más dulce jamás expresado.

Podía comprender al joven Granchester. Estábamos idiotamente enamorados.

Menuda sorpresa se llevó Albert al enterarse que la chica que desvelaba los sueños del joven aristócrata era la señorita Candice, su hija adoptiva. Mi sorpresa también fue mayúscula que casi puede escupir una nerviosa risita cínica. Antes de que Albert comenzara a pronunciar las primeras letras de aquel nombre yo ya lo había adelantado en mi mente. El destino estaba manifestándose, ciertamente. Los Granchester estaban ligados a los Adley ya no me cabía duda. Me apetecía pensar que sería la señorita Candice quien estrecharía ese lazo con la elitista aristocracia inglesa. Una huérfana llegando a las más altas esferas… no estaría nada mal. ¿Por qué no? Yo no era nada y ahora, a pesar de que materialmente vivo la vida al estilo de un magnate, es apenas hace un año que soy feliz.

Esta tremenda "casualidad" a falta de una mejor palabra era solo el principio.

Al reflexionar sobre aquella situación y visualizar el paralelismo de estas cuatro diferentes personas, no pude evitar sentir ese pinchazo en el pecho…

Yo soy feliz. A pesar de las circunstancias me siento pleno. Sé por medio de Albert que el señorito Terrence también es idiotamente feliz, más de lo que ha sido en su joven vida antes de Candice. Lo mismo que me pasó a mí antes de relacionarme con Albert de forma íntima. Ambos, amamos a los herederos del clan Andrew. Pero… ¿Ellos…?

Hasta donde sé, ninguno de los rubios, nunca, ha hablado de amor. Aunque ese amor sea tan palpable que… es por eso que nos ha idiotizado. ¿Habrá diferencia? ¿Entre el decir y el no decirlo?

-Me encantaría tanto escucharlo.

Dije en voz baja. El tono suave y melancólico de mi voz entro por mis oídos produciéndome un agridulce dolor en medio del pecho. Porque lo sentía, sentía ese rotundo "SI" pero… El oído, el alma, necesitaban ser amados también, de la única forma en que saben ser amados.

Albert se mostró contento con la naciente relación de los chicos. La aprobaba y se mostraba satisfecho de que Candice volviera nuevamente a sonreír. Con un envió especial, me solicitó hacerle llegar un diario donde puso una dedicatoria de su puño y letra. Me encantaba ver a Albert así de optimista, sosegado, satisfecho con su obra, podría jurar que… feliz.

Nunca lo vi venir.

Desapareció en mis narices.

Dejó una pequeña nota en la mansión Adley de Londres con instrucciones para mí. Volvió a romperme el corazón. Sus palabras cifradas en la misiva impersonal arrancaron mis lágrimas. De haber sabido que aquella noche en ese tugurio del muelle era su despedida… yo…

Mi cabeza se llenó de dudas. El apellido Granchester volvió a sonar en mi cabeza como una alarma. ¿Habría encontrado de nuevo a Laila? ¿Iría a buscarla? Pero… aquella noche en el muelle, en la pequeña y solitaria residencia que alquile para nuestros encuentros… sus besos, sus caricias, su entrega fue total. No podía dudar de su afición a mí persona. Despertar desnudos en aquella cama donde seguramente hubo huellas de muchos furtivos amantes también dejamos nuestra marca, nuestros gemidos haciendo eco en las paredes de madera, nuestro calor, nuestro ardor saciado, nuestros besos hambrientos, nuestro cansancio y mi ingenua sensación de seguridad y absoluta confianza.

Antes de salir el sol, cada uno tomo su camino en sentidos contrarios. Fue la última vez que lo vi.

Mientras la alborada esparcía su dorado velo sobre las oscuras aguas coloreándolas de brillos, detuve mi marcha y miré hacia atrás. Albert estaba de pie junto al muelle, me miro y sonrió. Luego dio la media vuelta y desapareció entre la bruma.

Hace meses que no lo veo. Pocas cartas han llegado a la mansión Adley. Él está dándose la aventura de su vida. Pero no hay lugar específico al cual escribirle. Siempre se mantiene en movimiento, escribiendo cartas o telegramas en diferentes lugares. No quiere ser localizado. Al menos tiene la decencia, el buen gesto de hacerle saber a su clan –a través de mí, su mano derecha- que se encuentra bien.

Está conociendo gente. Trabajando con sus propias manos a favor de otros. Atraviesa el desierto a lomo de camello. Ayuda a rehabilitar lugares. Colabora en un ambulatorio, socorriendo la salud de las personas en lo que puede. Aplica torniquetes. Limpia heridas. Suministra medicamentos. Cura su propia alma.

Su idílica satisfacción da un poco de felicidad a mi gris existencia.

Elroy sabe que está de viaje, hay un par de cartas para ella, desconozco su contenido pero por su reacción está en completo desacuerdo. Cuando me cuestiona acerca de William… "Sigo órdenes" es lo único que puedo decirle. Sigo instrucciones y me tragó mi soledad, el terror, el desasosiego que me hielan el alma esperando con ansias la próxima carta para saber que él está bien.

Odio que no me haya hablado de sus planes. Sé que lo hizo para que no insistiera en ponerle una escolta. Pues sabe que de todas formas lo haría aunque no estuviese de acuerdo. No puedo soportar la idea de que algo le suceda. Esa idea me aterra y me hace tener pesadillas. Y lo odio por eso. Por mantenerme en este suplicio. Pero… no hay ningún acuerdo entre nosotros. Al menos ninguno que haya sido expresado con palabras.

No soy ni fui un hombre religioso. Para mí, Dios me cerró las puertas de la gloria, esa que está prometida a los mortales que llevan una vida recta, hace mucho tiempo; cuando tuve que verme obligado a vender mi infantil inocencia para poder sobrevivir. Ahora, estoy hincado fuera, al pie de esa verja dorada y alta, bañado en llanto, suplicando porque no le ocurra nada malo a Albert. Cada día ruego porque el vuelva a casa, sano y salvo. Mientras lo hago, a solas en la oscuridad de mi habitación, tiemblo de miedo.

El último cable que recibí contaba escuetamente como solo un telegrama puede serlo, que Albert se dirigía rumbo a Italia. Esa noticia me dejó frio. Los rumores de que un conflicto armado se avecinaba eran cada vez más frecuentes. Los mercados inestables se tambaleaban peligrosamente y puse todo mi empeño en mantener rígido y erguido el emblema Adley poniendo el doble de esfuerzo en que nuestros negocios no fueran arrastrados por la histeria que estaba por desatarse.

En esa dura empresa estaba cuando después de dos semanas y otra más, no hubo telegrama de Albert. Ya debería estar de vuelta. Al menos más cerca de Inglaterra. En cuanto terminó el día marcado para enviar sus telegramas, la desesperación se apoderó de mí. Dejé todo. Y salí en su búsqueda. Moví dentro de mis recursos que no eran pocos, cielo mar y tierra para encontrarlo. Nada.

A William A. Adley… A mi Albert… se lo había tragado la tierra.

Fueron días, semanas y meses de total oscuridad. Me mantenía ocupado para no caer en las garras de la desesperanza. Un día, llegó un aviso importante del colegio San Pablo. Yo estaba evaluando las noticias que me llegaban de Italia donde según testigos, alguien con la descripción de Albert con una mofeta en su hombro había viajado furtivamente en un tren por la provincia. Era el tren aquel que fue atacado por rebeldes en el cual hubo muchas víctimas hacía apenas unos días atrás.

Me desplomé sobre el sillón. ¿Era tiempo de buscar a un hombre vivo… o muerto? Me negué rotundamente a aquella abominable idea. Luego vi el recado urgente encima de todos los papeles que llenaban el escritorio de la biblioteca de la mansión Adley. Con lágrimas amargas surcando mis ojos me levante, tome mi maletín y salí rumbo a Italia para seguir el recorrido del hombre con la descripción de Albert que las pesquisas habían arrojado. No me importaba andar sobre sus pasos, si eso me llevaba a él. No importaba cuánto tiempo me llevara, iba a encontrarlo y traerlo a casa fuera como fuere.

* * *

Y después de un mes atravesé de nuevo las puertas de la biblioteca de la mansión Andrew. Regresé con varios kilos menos y las esperanzas rotas. Volví sin noticias, con las manos vacías. Por primera vez trate de convencerme que aquello no fue una completa perdida sino todo lo contrario. Había esperanza, aun si estaba regada en el suelo hecha añicos. Cuando Albert partió a estudiar de Lakewood a Londres, también había abandonado toda posibilidad de formar parte de su vida de la forma en como lo deseaba y… fue él quien terminó convenciéndome de que lo último que muere es el deseo mismo, revestido de una pizca de convicción y otra pizca de fe. No lo encontré por ninguna parte y eso realmente era bueno. No regresé cargando sus huesos al menos, mi corazón sigue latiendo desbocado. Está en alguna parte y hallará la forma de encontrarme, porque es él quien siempre viene a mí.

Con tal convicción porque así había funcionado nuestra relación secreta, me prometí que le haría el trabajo menos complicado si salía a su encuentro. Quizás en un afortunado giro del destino, a la vuelta de cualquier esquina vamos a toparnos cara a cara. Y entonces le diré ahí mismo que yo… lo…

Las lágrimas no dejaban de surcar mi rostro. Tenía los ojos hundidos y algo irritados por la falta de sueño. Llevaba noches enteras sin dormir, porque ahora el insomnio era mi compañero nocturno. Tenía que hacer algunos reportes y comunicarle a Elroy Adley el resultado de mi investigación. Estaba comenzando a hartarme ser una especie de mal agüero, pues solo le llevaba malas noticias a esa pobre mujer. Sé que no llevó con William la mejor relación pero, al parecer ha envejecido otra década entera desde que supo de su desaparición. La descendencia de su hermano estaba prácticamente perdida y sé que ella se siente culpable y está cuestionándose si hizo o no un buen trabajo. Lo sé, porque es lo mismo que yo me cuestiono día con día.

El haberme enamorado de Albert hizo que bajara la guardia, que aligerara los preciosos deberes que se me fueron conferidos. Yo debía de cuidar de su bienestar, de su integridad, de su persona. Y mira que bien lo he hecho, ahora no sé dónde está. Si está recluido en el infierno por mi causa o si por un milagro, Rose Mary lo ha llevado a su lado para que pudiera tener todo el tiempo de la eternidad para conocer a Anthony.

Todos esos lúgubres pensamientos pesan sobre mi conciencia y no puedo apartarlos tan fácilmente. Me persiguen como una sombra. No me importa ya si Albert tomó ventaja de mis sentimientos hacía él. El rencor que pude albergar por haberse ido sin decírmelo ha desaparecido, ahora solo quiero que vuelva. Ése es mi único deseo, que vuelva a donde pertenece y yo… con gusto tomaré su lugar en el segundo círculo del infierno*.

" _¡Ay infelices!_

 _¡Cuán dulces ideas, cuántos deseos no los trajo al doloroso paso!_

 _Francisca, tus martirios me hacen llorar, triste y piadoso._

 _En tiempo de los dulces suspiros, dime pues_

 _¿Cómo amor os permitió conocer deseos tan peligrosos?"_

Repetí en mi mente esa fracción del canto quinto donde Dante le habla a Francesca sobre el pecado que la tiene sumida junto a Paolo en el segundo círculo del infierno. Se me formó un tosco nudo, luché tratando de tragar saliva mientras un profundo sollozo surgía de mi pecho y liberaba mi garganta.

-"No hay mayor dolor, que, en la miseria recordar el feliz tiempo,

…y eso tu Doctor lo sabe"

Repetí en voz alta mientras mis lágrimas no dejaban de caer.

Liberado un poco de la presión que aquejaba mi pecho tan continuamente, pude al fin sentarme en el sillón a la cabecera, que por derecho le pertenecía a Albert. Recargue los brazos sobre el fino escritorio, luego talle mis ojos intentando darle un poco de descanso al ardor que los aquejaba. Recargue por completo mi espalda en el mullido respaldo mientras cerraba los ojos y permitía que las emociones respiraran y dejaran de agitarse violentas dentro de mí. Debía permanecer con la cabeza fría y poder pensar con claridad, aunque eso me significara un esfuerzo mayor.

Después de respirar repetidas veces abrí los ojos. Deje vagar la vista sobre el escritorio. Todo estaba igual a como lo deje cuando salí con prisa hacía un mes. Todo, excepto tres sobres con un elegante sello en sepia. Reconocí ese sello, era del colegio San Pablo.

Entonces recordé, justo antes de partir llegó una misiva pero no reparé en ella. Ahora había tres.

Con desgano tome los sobres. El más antiguo venía directamente de la oficina de la rectora. Y los otros dos eran de Archivald y Alistear dirigidos al Bisabuelo William. Faltaba un nombre, el de la señorita Candice. El corazón me dio un vuelco como si heladas ráfagas lo hubieran azotado de pronto en todas direcciones. Por instinto abrí la primera misiva apenas con fuerzas.

 _ **Sr. William A. Adley:**_

" _ **Se hace de su conocimiento que la señorita Candice W. Adley, estudiante de nuestra escuela ha desaparecido de nuestras instalaciones"**_

" _ **Tememos que haya huido…"**_

-Fue hace un mes…

Balbuceé apenas mientras la carta caía de mis manos temblorosas.

Y entonces sobrevino el caos.

" **El review es el alimento de una imaginación creativa, agradezco el tuyo en compensación a la mí"**

* * *

 ***La divina comedia, Dante Alighieri.**

 **INFIERNO. Canto quinto.**

 **Segundo circulo:**

 **-Donde son castigados los lujuriosos que hicieron prevalecer el instinto sobre la razón.**

 **-Los que murieron por amor (Francesca da Rimini a di Paolo Malatesta)**

* * *

 ** _Agradecimientos:_**

 _ **Rous T**_

 _ **Gracias por el entusiasmo y por esperar tanto la continuación, de verdad que lo atesoro querida Rous. Deseo tanto que te guste el detallito querida Rous.**_

 _ **Ross**_

 _ **Le agradezco sus palabras a mi escritura y de verdad lamento que se vaya porque si soy sincera no entiendo sus razones. Siempre en casa, les digo a mis hijos que "el no saber algo" "la desinformación" "la ignorancia" no es un insulto sino que es una magnífica oportunidad para crecer, para aprender, para buscar la verdad y el conocimiento que desconocemos. De hecho siempre les instó a usar el diccionario cuando hay alguna palabra que no sepan. Cuando vamos en auto como familia, si sale algún tema siempre tratamos –mi esposo y yo- de explicar dudas y aplicar esa duda en un contexto en que nuestros hijos -ya adolescentes- puedan entender algo que no saben. Eso es en mi familia, sobre cualquier tema. Lamento que se haya sentido agredida pero lo que escribí, se lo dije como una verdad, que en mi casa y en mi vida es frecuente. Además, existe de su parte una desinformación del tema, cosa que usted misma Ross ha confirmado. No veo cual es la falta en ello. Ni tampoco reconozco un insulto de mi parte hacia usted por eso lamento mucho que se vaya. Y si usted percibe un abuso o agresión, por más que yo escriba capítulos enteros al respecto, jamás la haría cambiar de parecer si usted misma se engancha en esa idea.**_

 _ **Mi afán es contar una historia. Depende de usted decidir si es buena o mala. En ese sentido yo ya no tengo potestad porque yo escribo algo y usted puede entender otra cosa, es algo que ocurre mucho en la lectura porque estamos tanto escritor como lector influidos por nuestro conocimiento, nuestra crianza, nuestra educación escolar, incluso nuestro desconocimiento e ignorancia.**_

 _ **Eso sí, mi querida Ross siempre he sido directa al contestar y respondo a como se me cuestione. Pero si algo tendrá de mí será eso. El responder a insultos con insultos no es lo mío. Lo vuelvo a decir, lamento que se vaya. Bendiciones.**_

 _ **Gissa A. Graham chapter 4 . Apr 28 **_

_**Pues eso pasa la mayoría de las veces. Cuando hemos sido privado de algo es común que en el momento en que se nos de la oportunidad corramos a tomarlo hasta hastiarnos para luego descubrir con sorpresa y muchas veces con arrepentimiento que no era lo que nosotros creíamos.**_

 _ **Gracias por recordar el fic de Gentlemen… yo en varias ocasiones mientras escribía también vi a Albert reflejado en aquella historia e incluso sentí como si se complementaran las dos en distintos puntos de la historia, incluso aunque este pudiese llamarse un universo alterno.**_

 _ **Respecto a la entrega, bueno… siempre se dice que el alumno supera al maestro y ahí está la prueba. =P**_

 _ **AnMonCer1708 chapter 4 . Apr 29 **_

_**Hermosa tu reflexión y muy cierta. Albert tendrá que vivir sus propias experiencias para enterarse de lo mucho que posee y de todo el bien que puede generar. Pero para eso primero tiene que conocerse a sí mismo y superar sus propios demonios. Y como bien mencionas George estará más que listo para ayudarle en… todo. XD**_

 _ **Si, así es. Quiero pensar que George se sumergió en los estudios y en el trabajo que le confirió el padre de Albert. Que habiendo vivido lo que vivió en Francia dejó dormidita la parte de la sexualidad, viviéndola de forma indirecta por así decirlo. Él tenía que guardar las apariencias y quiero, "prefiero creer" que le importaba demasiado la empresa que se le confió (cuidar a Beto) y se olvidó "un poco" de ese aspecto de sí mismo. Siempre viajando, siempre trabajando, siempre moviéndose. El sexo requiere espacio y tiempo, también un mucho de diciplina y cuidados sobre todo cuando tienes grandes responsabilidades, un solo tropiezo puede traer funestas consecuencias.**_

 _ **Gracias por tus palabras, yo creo que tanto Albert como George se complementan y entre ambos van aprendiendo el difícil mundo en donde dos personas como ellos tan diferentes en temperamentos y personalidad les ha tocado vivir y convivir. Me suena muy lógico que ambos vayan aprendiendo al unísono sobre la marcha. Bendiciones también para ti.**_

 _ **tere chapter 4 . Apr 29**_

 _ **Tere me hubiera encantado ver tu cara… jajaja**_

 _ **Gracias por tus palabras, son tan lindas. Gracias por la oportunidad a la historia sabiendo que el tema no es fácil de llevar, de digerir ni de escribir. La sexualidad humana tiene un sinfín de matices que ni siquiera alcanzamos a imaginarlos siquiera. Todos somos tan diferentes y por lo mismo también nuestra parte sexual debe de serlo. Entendernos en ese aspecto es una tarea titánica. Benditos los que logran la comprensión, la afinidad y el conocimiento sensual-sexual con su pareja de forma amorosa y respetuosa. Siempre estaré a favor de eso… del amor.**_

 _ **Sol Grandchester chapter 4 . Apr 29 **_

_**Hola Sol.**_

 _ **La gente sabia, de algún lugar debe sacar su sabiduría jejeje el aprendizaje no es gratis. Ni siquiera para los monjes que viven encerrados en un monasterio. =P Y Albert se me antoja sabio. Muy conocedor de la naturaleza humana, sino como intuye tantas cosas en la historia, sin siquiera saber porque o como lo supo. Él ha vivido, es la única forma que puedo responder a esa sabiduría que Albert posee.**_

 _ **Respecto a George… digamos que él fue su crush, como dicen ahora jajaja Su sueño de joven. Esa pasión prohibida que queda la mayoría de las veces insatisfecha y se relega a solo recuerdos. Lo que Albert no sabe o no tenía muy claro, que el sentimiento era mutuo y que en ambos persistió a través de los años. El día en que toda esa masa de sentimientos explotaría llegaría tarde o temprano.**_

 _ **Huy… los tutores sexuales, pero sobre todos los buenos, los que te enseñan y te llevan por los tortuosos caminos del placer, a veces nunca te los esperas pero existen afortunadamente en la persona que menos uno piensa. Por eso, hay que probarse varios modelos de zapatos antes de decidirte por el que viste en el aparador. Uno nunca sabe cuál modelo es que te hace caminar entre nubes, literalmente. =P**_

 _ **George tuvo que esperar a que Albert decidiera que camino iba a tomar e incluso dudo de los gustos del joven. Todos sabemos que cuando somos jóvenes nos gusta experimentar, está en nuestra naturaleza la exploración de la sexualidad, así que, tuvo que reprimirse mucho tiempo sin ninguna garantía de nada. Uff eso me suena a Candy y su espera de años…**_

 _ **Pero mira, al final hubo una gran recompensa. ;)**_

 _ **Guest chapter 1 . Apr 29**_

 _ **George siempre dispuesto a ayudar a Beto en lo que quiera. En lo que sea¡ XD**_

 _ **Gracias por tus palabras a mi escritura y a Hotel California. Me esmero en entregarles algo que valga la pena leer y recordar. ;)**_

 _ **Guest chapter 4 . May 2 **_

_**Me encanto tu comentario respecto a Albert y a George y tu percepción tan concisa sobre ellos. Gracias por dejármelo saber. Saludos!**_

 _ **Claudia chapter 4 . Apr 29 **_

_**Gracias Clau. Pues vaya que si ha sido difícil. Pero creo que ha habido un buen resultado en este trabajo. Yo estoy complacida con este par de hombretones tan hermosos. ;)**_

 _ **Gianny 17 chapter 4 . Apr 29 **_

_**Gracias Gianny.**_ _ **Tienes toda la razón, para poder tener una mejor comprensión de la situación que se lee, hay que situarse un poco en la época en la cual transcurre la historia, las circunstancias y extravagancias (como acertadamente lo mencionas) de la gente rica. Así como llevan sus vidas de "estrafalaria" si se quiere, así seguramente llevarían su conducta sexual a puerta cerrada.**_

 _ **Darling eveling chapter 4 . Apr 29**_

 _ **Darling muchas gracias por tus palabras a la narrativa de la historia. Creo que la historia se sostiene bien, tomando en cuenta lo que ya sabemos de los personajes. Rellenar huecos también requiere de maestría jejejeje =P La verdad es que no ha sido fácil hacerle justicia a estos personajes pero creo que el viaje ha sido lindo. Abrazos para ti también¡**_

 _ **Anneth White chapter 4 . Apr 30 **_

_**Gracias por esa ovación de pie mi querida Anneth. =)**_

 _ **Es verdad que ha sido difícil y aunque suene trillado que lo repita, pero que es verdad. Cuando esta historia comenzó a rondar en mi cabeza, tuve miedo de no saber llevarla. De no hacer algo digno de los personajes que son tan bellos, loables, ejemplos incluso.**_

 _ **Jamás había escrito algo de este género y le comente a Wendolyn: se me ha ocurrido una historia pero es yaoi (la gf ya había comenzado y tenía muy claro que no iba a participar este año) no sé cómo escribirlo. Luego ella me responde de esa forma que tiene, que borra mis temores… "Pues igual que los hetero". Y con esa respuesta clavada en mi mente me lance a escribir. Yo misma me sorprendo de como fluye la historia cuando esta es correcta. Cuando tienes un punto, un sentimiento que deseas compartir. No por ello es fácil plasmarlo pero el intento se hace.**_

 _ **Esa etapa de estudiante libertino de Albert, debió ser una pesadilla para George. Pero incluso, nada comparable con lo que le espera en el futuro. George debió tener un temple de acero para soportar el desenfreno y los años "locos" de Albert. Sobre todo siendo testigo de que el muchachito anda de romance con una señorita igual o peor de loca que él. JA JA JA ¡Granchester tenía que ser!**_

 _ **¿Sino porque George reconoce tan bien a Terry en el barco aun entre la bruma de media noche?**_

 _ **Quiero creer que con la intervención de esta chica en la vida de Albert, George tenía mucha información acerca de esa familia tan encumbrada. Después de todo, era su trabajo tener bien vigilado a su muchachito travieso.**_

 _ **Wow… el crear esa emoción en ti de nacer como hombre… wow. No tengo palabras. Suena divertido pero hay algo muy bello en ellas. Por eso, gracias.**_

 _ **Así es mi Anneth esto se trata de sentimientos, así de simple. Todos tenemos deseos, sensaciones, palpitaciones, queremos quizás secretamente si se quiere, explorarlos, darles cupo y también salida en nuestra vida. Es normal querer saber qué pasa con nosotros a niveles interiores. Nadie debería sentirse cohibido a querer explorar sus sentimientos y deseos.**_

 _ **Nadie somos demasiado expertos o inexpertos, demasiado jóvenes o demasiado viejos para tener este aprendizaje por primera vez y seguir con ello al paso de los años. La sexualidad es parte de la vida, y la vida sentimental también. Solo que como sociedad nos hemos hecho de estándares que nos rigen y que nos vemos coaccionados a estar dentro de ellos.**_

 _ **Todos somos maestros y aprendices. Al menos, todos, deberíamos darnos esa oportunidad al menos una vez. Gracias por los abrazos, son bien recibidos mi Anneth. ;)**_

 _ **becky7024 chapter 4 . Apr 30 **_

_**Hola Becky pues sí, tienes razón, es muy interesante y causa mucha curiosidad la vida tan secreta y "sutil" que lleva Albert. Creo que las circunstancias tienen que ver mucho en quienes somos, pero nosotros mismos seremos quienes demos cabida a esos aprendizajes o no. El amor simplemente se da. A veces es inútil luchar contra él porque en lugar de desaparecer se hace más fuerte. La búsqueda de Albert creo, es bastante justificada y hará lo que sea por lograr su objetivo. Siempre lo demostró así en la historia original. Realmente sabe lo que quiere.**_

" _ **George es su maestro en toda la extensión de la palabra" esto me encantó¡**_

 _ **mariana seguame andrey chapter 4 . Apr 30**_

 _ **Mariana que te puedo decir… ya lo dijiste todo¡ Ame tu review. Gracias por expresar tu opinión. Creo que bien has dicho, hay lógica, ¡y mucha!**_

 _ **Gracias por leerme. Y pues ya somos dos, cariño. Yo me inicio como escritora de Yaoi con esta hermosa pareja de chicos guapos y tú como lectora. XD SALUD!**_

 _ **Charo Grandchest chapter 4 . May 4**_

 _ **Charo gracias por la espera y por tus palabras hacia mis historias. Un honor contarte como fan.**_

 _ **He escuchado que se le critica a Terry porque llora en ciertos momentos, porque es iracundo y le cuesta en ocasiones gobernar sus emociones. Vaya, es un adolescente. Se le compara con el comportamiento más sereno y centrado de Albert que es un adulto.**_

 _ **¿Y quién les dijo que Beto nació siendo así? Para llegar a tener serenidad de mente y alma es que debieron de verterse lagrimas amargas antes.**_

 _ **Sofa Saldaa chapter 4 . May 6**_

 _ **Soffa muy cierto lo que comentas. Albert es un espíritu rebelde, lo sabemos. Lo que se lee en la historia, -siento yo- no está muy fuera de una realidad potencial. Pero como bien dices también, siempre habrá un lado al que las personas pueden o quieren por preferencia propia, inclinarse más. Gracias por tus palabras a mis letras. ;)**_

 _ **RORE chapter 4 . May 7**_

 _ **Trate de que esta historia fuera hermosa y creíble si se pudiera. Muchas gracias por leer y por dejarme tu mensaje. Infinitamente agradecida.**_

 _ **Roxy M chapter 3 . May 10**_

 _ **Me ha causado mucha gracia tu mensaje. XD XD XD**_

 _ **Cariño, usted ha venido solita hacia la tentación… así que no eche culpas¡ jajaja**_

 _ **Me alegro que te haya gustado esta… introducción a la temática Yaoi. =P**_

 _ **Por los detractores… meh, sufren porque quieren.**_

 _ **Bueno… dicen que el semen masculino tiene proteína y azúcar... pero de eso a llamarlo alimento… como que no. Pobre de George y pensar que su realidad ficticia (en este fic) fue la realidad de personas que no tuvieron otras alternativas.**_

 _ **Gracias Roxy y por aquí te espero.**_

 _ **Phambe capítulo 1. 3 de mayo**_

 _ **Querida Phambe**_

 _ **Ufff… no sé por dónde comenzar. Un simple gracias no bastaría para comunicarle lo que siento al leer sus comentarios. No sé qué decir.**_

 _ **En verdad agradezco su lectura, como se ha inmiscuido en la historia, como ha reconocido los matices de los personajes que en ocasiones son tan sutiles y tan tácitos que los pasamos por alto cuando vemos el anime, leemos el manga o la novela.**_

 _ **Cuando estoy armando la historia y luego le dejo respirar para que crezca por si misma voy dándome cuenta de todo lo que hay en los gestos, palabras, y actitudes de los personajes. Todo lo que esconden detrás para llegar a ese objetivo. Mi interés es revelar eso que está escondido sutilmente en su diario vivir (en la historia original).**_

 _ **Develar sus secretos y exponerlos a la luz y al escrutinio del lector me satisface mucho porque, he descubierto por mí misma que uno ama mucho más a los personajes, los conoce, los entiende, uno comprende y adora más la creación de Mizuky.**_

 _ **Me da tanto gusto leer mensajes como el suyo, tan lleno de emoción, me hace sentir que ha disfrutado, degustado la lectura. Yo me esmero mucho en crear ese ambiente, en alentar el deleite por la historia que voy creando. No es fácil hacer justicia a dos caracteres que se puede decir no son mi fuerte, ahora como bien lo ha dicho, yo también me he enamorado de Albert y George.**_

 _ **Es un logro exquisito para mí cuando me dicen que les hago pensar, meditar… Me gusta el tipo de lectura que hace eso. Es como si existiera un dialogo secreto, callado pero autentico entre el que escribe y el que lee. Es como una comunicación mágica de por sí. Creo firmemente en ello y me complace que se haya logrado entre nosotras. ¡Un placer!**_

 _ **Las escenas sexuales… ¡jijos! Para mí una escena sexual debe prender, calentar, incluso humear y de ser posible quemar, sino no sirve. =P**_

 _ **Gracias por estar aquí, y por el entusiasmo. Ya has visto… al principio no sabía que decirte y al final se me ha soltado la lengua digo… los dedos. ;)**_

 _ **Segundo mensaje**_

 _ **jejejeje me ha divertido mucho este comentario. Una clase de educación sexual... nunca es tarde¡ XD Nunca es tarde para mejorar nuestras técnicas amatorias. ;) Lo que ha escrito sobre la relación Albert-George es totalmente real! La atracción existe sin duda, pero el amor... el amor es otra cosa muy distinta y para llegar a el habrán de pasar por más pruebas que están por venir. El amor se fortalece en la adversidad, si es verdadero crece y se expande, si no lo es, incluso llega a volverse en nuestra contra.**_

 _ **Me encanta la agudeza de sus deducciones y más aun que las comparta conmigo. Mente brillante y audaz la de usted. Mis respetos querida lectora.**_

 _ **Su tercer mensaje Phambe.**_

 _ **Wow ahora yo soy la sorprendida por su amplia deducción y análisis.**_

 _ **Es muy interesante de verdad lo que expones. Esa pregunta que haces al principio… el ¿por qué George? ¿Por qué el interés de Mizuky de darnos más información sobre él? Que incluso corrige su apellido de Johnson a Villers en la novela. Es una cuestión ampliamente interesante.**_

 _ **¿Qué significa George en todo esto?**_

 _ **Si me lo preguntaras a mí directamente, te respondería con muchas de las cuestiones que he escrito en el fic, incluso pecando de arrogante diría que mi respuesta es el fic completo. George es pareja de Albert.**_

 _ **No recuerdo en este momento si la novela dice algo sobre el estado civil de George, pero hasta donde sé, por la carta que Candy le escribe, se vislumbra que es soltero. Él está enfermo y debe guardar reposo. Si tuviera pareja (mujer) creo que Candy lo sabría y la mencionaría. Algo así como… "Dígale a la señora Villers que cuide de usted". Sin embargo al leer, da la sensación de que George está solo, recuperándose de su enfermedad.**_

 _ **Por otro lado, en las cartas del epilogo donde Albert y Candy se intercambian, en una de ellas específicamente, Albert se declara "CELIBE" ante Candy. He sabido de dos opciones de opinión que circulan en el candymundo:**_

 _ **-Célibe, (versión Albertfan) Que se mantiene "virgen" (O_o .Un hombre de 29 años con las características de Albert que es virgen… si claro!) o ya no digamos virgen en el sentido estricto de la palabra, sino que se mantiene guardado sin tener contacto sexual con nadie. Obviamente, en la opinión albertfan se mantiene así por guardarse para Candy y se lo dice en la carta para que ella este consciente de eso. (O_o) Algo así como: "Candy, me estoy guardando para ti para cuando estés lista y llegue el momento de estar juntos por siempre y para siempre"**_

 _ **-Célibe, (versión terrytana) Que se mantiene soltero. (Que no es lo mismo que mantenerse "sin tener relaciones sexuales") Las terrytanas se inclinan más por esta creencia sobre el celibato DECLARADO de Albert. El no desea casarse (por el momento) Prefiere mantenerse soltero. A saber la razón. El no da ningún motivo específico para ello.**_

 _ **George es la sombra de Albert, él sabe todo sobre patriarca. Lo aconseja, lo amonesta, lo alienta, le ayuda, incluso toma su lugar cuando está desaparecido, protegiendo a Candy asegurándole que ella es toda una Adley por deseo del tío abuelo (desaparecido en ese momento).**_

 _ **Esta carta de George a Candy en CCFH es sumamente reveladora como emotiva. George se toma la libertad de opinar por el bisabuelo diciéndole a Candy que sigue siendo hija de los Adley y además, George hace una tremenda empatía con Candy al decirle que de honor al apellido, mismo que a él lo saco de la miseria siendo también un huérfano desamparado.**_

 _ **William padre, salva a George de la orfandad.**_

 _ **William hijo, salva a Candy de la orfandad.**_

 _ **Ambos huérfanos son sacados de un futuro incierto y cruel. Que mejor comparación que esa. ¿Acaso George no iba a luchar por Albert con uñas y dientes al saber que no cayó lejos del árbol? ¿Acaso este personaje solitario, misterioso, leal, no iba a tener sentimientos por Albert? Después de toda esta información que se nos da en la novela. El hecho de que Candy siempre este haciendo comparaciones de personas que se aman y no pueden estar juntas por las circunstancias es una constante en la última parte de la novela haciendo referencia a su situación con Terrence, obviamente. Están separados por las circunstancias, no por falta de ganas o de amor.**_

 _ **Los caballos Cesar y Cleopatra que Candy cuido en el establo de los Legan, que ALBERT le pide a GEORGE que busque para regalárselos en su cumpleaños es una clara muestra de que, a pesar de las separaciones siempre existe la esperanza.**_

 _ **El compromiso matrimonial de Anie y Archie, donde el clan se opone por la situación de hija adoptiva de Anie. Todo mundo está en desacuerdo menos Albert, de quien tienen su bendición. Aun así, Candy le escribe a Elroy para suplicarle que ella también de su bendición a los chicos que se aman y desean estar juntos. Que seguramente Archie apreciara mucho su gesto pues ella es importante para él.**_

 _ **Las analogías son tremendamente románticas y sentidas. Y dentro de todas ellas, Albert y George siguen imperturbables. Quizás porque ellos mismos viven el mismo drama y tiene que callar.**_

 _ **Si ponemos 1+1 es igual a 2. Así de sencillo.**_

 _ **La historia como el fic están a consideración del lector.**_

 **Esto es todo lo que yo veo, y lo que trato de plasmar lo más fidedignamente posible. Gracias por tus hermosas palabras a mi escritura.**

 **Mensaje 4**

 **Mi querida Phambe, gracias por su preocupación. Estoy bien, solo muy atareada por el día a día. No hay falta de inspiración, mas bien falta de tiempo y un poco de hastío por tantas responsabilidades que hay que atender a la vez. Hay que dar propiedad a lo que no puede esperar. Ni modo, nada que hacer al respecto. Sin embargo mi querida lectora la espera fue fructífera, la historia ha quedado hermosa a mi parecer. Espero fervientemente que usted también encuentre la lectura de la misma forma. Gracias por el cariño palpable, es correspondido. También ansió leer lo que tiene que decir hacia el final de esta historia.**

 **Un fuerte abrazo hasta Francia. Cariños para usted.**

 **Hasta pronto.**

 **Gracias a los lectores silentes que siempre están ahí. Nos vemos en el ultimo capitulo.**

 **Saludos afectuosos desde un México que arde por la ola de calor con vistas al próximo verano.**

 **Bye bye**


	6. TODO Y NADA 6

**Mafia Negra**

 **GRANDCHESTER**

 **Todo y Nada**

 **Parte VI**

 **Capitulo Final**

 **By Chica de Terry**

 **Guerra Florida 2017**

 **Candy Candy: Final Story de Keiko Nagita.**

" **Derivación" Yaoi/18+**

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA:**

 **Éste capítulo contiene situaciones de sexualidad explicita de temática yaoi (chico/chico) y se utiliza lenguaje soez, que puede suponerse vulgar o poco adecuado para las personas con sensibilidad a los temas. La historia trata sobre dos varones como protagonistas y bajo éste contexto es que se expresan sus pensamientos, deseos e ideas.**

 **Una vez comprendido y tomado en cuenta lo anterior, es bajo responsabilidad propia decidir seguir con la lectura del fanfic o abstenerse para evitar desencantos pues la trama hasta este capítulo final será en el mismo tenor.**

 **Gracias.**

" **Goza de mi lectura como yo goce, escribiendo"**

* * *

Apenas leí el telegrama enviado a la mansión de Chicago salí de inmediato hacía la dirección que venía en el papel. Aparque el auto y camine dos cuadras según las instrucciones. Subí la escalera metálica y entre en la pieza. Estaba vacía.

El lugar era sumamente austero con lo indispensable para hacerse vivir. Mire alrededor, estaba limpio. Mi corazón latía desbocado apenas y pude contener los temblores de mi voz cuando me anuncié.

-Se me dijo que tenía información valiosa… y aquí estoy -dije con un timbre apenas desprovisto de emoción.

-Presto como siempre, George.

La voz provenía de la habitación contigua que estaba en penumbras. Contuve la emoción desbordándose en mi pecho. Era su voz. Era él en persona.

-Cuanto tiempo -Dijo él mientras emergía de la habitación con una camisa negra y un pantalón de mezclilla desgastado, el cabello muy largo.

-Estás vivo… y de una pieza… -Pronunciaron mis temblorosos labios. Estaba paralizado. No podía mover ni un solo pie. Dentro de mí no dejaba de dar gracias al creador por haber escuchado mis suplicas.

Albert se acercó y cuando estuvo frente a mí ambos nos fundimos en un apretado abrazo. El dique de toda la vorágine de amargos sentimientos, todo el miedo y la desesperanza se fue diluyendo con mis lágrimas. Comencé a gemir mientras mi pecho vibraba, no quería ocultar mi emoción, mi alivio, mi felicidad de saberlo vivo y bien. Cuando hube sacado al menos un poco de aquella armadura que me revestía de sentimientos contradictorios, pude notar que Albert también lloraba. Toqué su rostro con ambas manos para convencerme de que realmente era él y no un fantasma.

-Estuve con Candy, George -Dijo con una sonrisa tierna.

-Con la señorita Candice… pero… ¿Cómo?

Y las sorpresas no terminaban aun. Había hecho una promesa y antes de saber que había ocurrido en todos esos meses tenía que cumplirla sin importar que.

-Albert… yo… Agradezco tanto al cielo que hayas vuelto a donde perteneces. Mi corazón estuvo muerto todo este tiempo sin saber nada de tu paradero. Albert, yo… te amo -Disparé a quemarropa. No podía callarlo ni un minuto más.

-Yo también te amo, George.

Sin importar nada más nos encerramos en la habitación olvidando a propósito que era medio día afuera. Apenas y podía creer lo afortunado que era, Albert estaba vivo, estaba bien, estaba entre mis brazos y había dicho las palabras que me devolvieron la vida. "Te amo" dijo él, y eso era lo único que yo necesitaba para ser feliz sin importar lo demás alrededor nuestro.

Mientras nos entregábamos al amor y nuestros cuerpos se demostraban cuando se habían necesitado, recordé que Albert siempre buscaba la forma de encontrarme. Y eso me decía que desde entonces el albergaba sentimientos de amor hacía mí pero quizás él requería estar seguro de ellos. Requería de madurar, requería de probar, de andar lo que anduvo y sentirse libre al fin de decidir su camino y su camino me incluía a mí de forma romántica, de la misma forma que yo lo necesitaba en el mío, afortunadamente.

La habitación olía a simiente y a almendras dulces. Después de saciar un poco nuestro deseo, nos mantuvimos en la cama, abrazados, mirándonos en silencio. Como si el tiempo no hubiera transcurrido entre nosotros. Su cabello había adquirido nuevamente su tono natural, ya no estaba oscurecido por el sol como antes, el fino vello dorado comenzaba a vestir su mentón. Su mirada seguía siendo exactamente la misma. Comprendí que no había equivocación, Albert me quiso, me amó desde el principio. Quizás nos enamoramos exactamente al mismo tiempo pero este sentimiento requería de maduración en ambos para poder salir bien librado.

-Estás más delgado –Me acusó.

-No hubo mucho tiempo para alimentos y la verdad tampoco había apetito –Respondí.

-Lo lamento tanto George… -Dijo con verdadero pesar en sus ojos color cielo. ¿Estaba arrepentido de lo que hizo? Lamentaba haberme hecho pasar por este suplicio de no saber de su paradero si estaba vivo o muerto, o a que se refería exactamente. Además, aun no me contaba porque estuvo viviendo con la señorita Candice.

-Lo importante es que regresaste -Traté de conciliar. Yo también me sentía abrumado. Los sentimientos eran confusos, resultaba difícil digerir tanto y darle a cada uno su justo lugar, afortunadamente el amor fue el primero en salir avante.

-No puedes imaginar donde estuve. Temí no volver más -Su tono de voz era bajo, como si estuviera confesándome un doloroso secreto.

-¿Dónde estuviste?

Pregunte con alarma. Note ciertas cicatrices en su torso y espalda mientras hacíamos el amor, su piel era muy blanca y apenas se notaban pero para mí, que antes había recorrido esa espalda y ese torso con mis manos, con la mirada y con mis labios no podían pasarme desapercibidas.

-¿Estuviste en la cárcel, Albert? -Me adelanté. La duda me mataba. Había seguido sus pasos uno tras otro y no pude encontrarlo. No hubo lugar que no buscara incluso si parecía el peor de los escenarios. Pero obviamente algo se me escapó.

-Perdí la memoria, George.

-En la explosión del tren… en Italia -Dije en voz baja. No quería interrumpirlo pero me era imposible no unir las piezas del rompecabezas.

-Sí. Malherido vagué por la provincia. Pero por mi aspecto y mi mal estado de salud, no tardaron en encontrarme y recluirme en un hospital por mis heridas en calidad de espía. No llevaba conmigo identificaciones oficiales así que… La atención no fue la mejor.

-Albert… -Ahora comprendía todo. Un hondo hueco se abrió en mi pecho al imaginármelo tan desvalido, herido, con la mente en blanco y el corazón asustado.

-En calidad de paciente indeseado vague de hospital en hospital siempre con fiebre pues nadie me aceptaba. Desconfiaba de todo y de todos. Mi situación empeoraba cada vez más por la falta de atención. Por mi acento me embarcaron hacía América y por una tremenda y afortunada casualidad vine a dar al hospital donde Candy estudiaba. Fue ella quien cuido con esmero de mí y nunca se rindió. Todo este tiempo he estado en su compañía.

Relató en el mismo tono bajo de voz. Como si temiera que alguien más pudiera escucharlo.

-La memoria volvió hace apenas unos días. Tuve un episodio de fuerte jaqueca porque además fui víctima de un accidente. Me atropellaron. Creo que eso desencadeno que mi memoria volviera poco a poco. Conforme recordé quien era, quien era la chica que me había brindado un hogar y una mano desinteresada, también te recordé a ti… y comprendí que estarías muy preocupado. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde mi último cable. Candy es ahora una verdadera enfermera… estoy tan orgulloso de ella. Me salvó la vida, George.

-De tal padre… Tal hija -Dije con una sonrisa- tú también la salvaste, Albert. ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Sí. Mi mente aún tiene episodios velados pero a cada momento la bruma va disipándose si hago un esfuerzo.

-Candice escapó del colegio San Pablo. Y…

-Sí, sé toda la historia. Ella ya me contó todas las peripecias que ha vivido en este tiempo. También sé que el bisabuelo William le brindó su total apoyo. Gracias George, por cuidar de ella. Por alentarla. Por recordarle que ella sigue siendo una Adley. Sin saberlo, tú le diste alas al ángel que me salvaría. Siempre estas cuando te necesito, incluso sin que yo lo sepa. Eres la persona a parte de Candice, que me han mostrado un verdadero interés y un auténtico amor. Gracias por tomar mi lugar en mi ausencia y protegerla. Gracias por cuidar de mi chica loca, por no desampararla, pues al hacerlo has llegado también a mí. Y gracias por amarme, por no rendirte en todo este tiempo.

-Albert…

No pude contener las lágrimas. Esto sí que era nuevo. Jamás imagine que yo tuviera algo que ver con su recuperación, motivando y encaminando a las mejores manos para su cuidado pero así era.

-Ella aún no lo sabe, verdad. Quien eres en su vida -Dije suavemente. En mi corazón se expandió una cálida sensación. La ternura y el cariño que sentí por Candice las pocas veces que hablamos, su decisión de ser alguien en la vida sin aprovechar su apellido para abrirse puertas, me hizo tener por ella un profundo respeto y secretamente sentí orgullo. La chica hizo su propio camino a pesar del repudio de Elroy. Comprendí que ella estaba haciendo lo mismo que hizo Albert. Fueron en busca de su identidad, forjando su verdadero camino a la felicidad y realización personal. Digna hija de su padre. Ambos compartían un lazo muy especial e intrínsecamente yo también había entrado en él, en nombre de Albert; y me sentí dichoso por ello. La chica se había ganado mi respeto y mi corazón aunque en aquel momento no pudiera detenerme a disfrutarlo.

-No, George. Aun no se lo he dicho. Estoy esperando el momento propicio. Ella tiene algunas cosas importantes en la cabeza ahora. No puedo dejarla. Rompió su relación con Granchester. Está devastada. Me toca a mí cuidar de su corazón roto por segunda vez. Me duele no poder hacer más al respecto. Sabes, no me equivoque. Los chicos se aman sinceramente pero las circunstancias los obligan a estar separados a mantener ciertas apariencias aunque sigan prendados de ese amor desdichado pero ardiente. Veo profunda tristeza en los ojos de Candy. Está tragándose su amor, la está consumiendo pero lucha por no dejar que yo lo note.

Albert me miro con intensidad, también se refería a nuestra propia relación. No podríamos demostrar al mundo el amor que compartíamos pero eso no significaba que no existiera, que no creciera, que no lo sintiéramos y a pesar de que íbamos a vernos obligados a guardarlo y mantenerlo oculto, este amor no iba a desaparecer. Sentí pena por la señorita Candice, ella no podría ver más al joven Granchester. Lo sabía por las noticias en los diarios y ahora todo era claro para mí. Yo, tendría a Albert cerca de ahora en adelante. Estaba seguro de ello.

-Supongo que sabes lo de Stear. He hecho todo lo posible por cuidarle las espaldas allá en Francia pero la guerra ha encrudecido. Solicité en tu nombre, que se le mantuviera detrás de la trinchera lo más posible pero temo el día en que su participación sea inminente. Yo, no sé qué más hacer al respecto.

-George… yo… -Albert se recostó sobre sus espaldas y clavo la mirada en el techo, una solitaria lagrima cayó de su ojo izquierdo hasta desaparecer en la sábana blanca donde antes habíamos hecho el amor- Yo lo alenté a enlistarse…

-¿Có-mo?

No pude evitar el sobresalto de mi voz. Mi cuerpo entero se tensó ante aquella confesión. Porque eso mismo era, fue tácito para mí que lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Aun no podía creerlo.

-Al estar con Candy, conviví de cerca con los chicos. Anie, Patricia, Archivald y… Alistear. Ellos a su manera trataron de ayudarme en la recuperación de mi memoria. Candy siempre me incluía en sus planes y nos convertimos en un buen y animado grupo. Todos tan afables, sinceros, agradables. Era la convivencia que yo siempre desee tener con ellos y con Anthony. Entonces, cuando supe de la opinión de Stear sobre la guerra yo… solté un discurso ridículo. De haberlo sabido George, de haber sabido que mi sangre pensaba enlistarse, yo… nunca hubiese dicho aquella estupidez.

Yo pude ver el gran interés de Alister por el tema bélico. Su cambio de actitud. Sus silencios. Y también podía entender el dolor de su corazón. Su amor callado y no correspondido. Pensé que al decirle aquellas palabras sobre que las personas te amaran si eres fiel a ti mismo y a tus ideales… y que serán felices si tú eres feliz principalmente… No creí que él lo tomaría de forma literal.

Nadie está contento con la extremista decisión de ese mequetrefe. Y estoy convencido de que mis palabras fueron el último motivo que necesitaba para decidirse. Tengo un tremendo nudo atorado en la garganta ahora. Quisiera ir allá y traerlo de regreso aunque sea amarrado. Pero Candy me necesita también. Y al mismo tiempo sé que seguir manteniendo la mentira de que soy solo "Albert" no ayuda en mucho en este momento a nadie.

Candy perdió su trabajo en el hospital por mi causa. Y ahora tiene que conformarse con ser la asistente de un galeno que es alcohólico. Amó la forma en que ella no etiqueta a las personas ni tiene un trato de segunda para nadie, George. A su lado he aprendido mucho sobre el verdadero amor y sobre la verdadera humanidad. He aprendido lo que es el valor, la lealtad y la convicción.

Una chica que creció sin un futuro en medio de la nada, poseyendo apenas lo que lleva puesto, me ha sacado adelante a pesar de los obstáculos que se le han presentado, a pesar de su propio y terrible dolor en el alma ella sigue en pie, luchando por lo que es correcto sin buscar puertas falsas ni salidas fáciles. Cuando amo a esa chica… cuantas lecciones me ha dado en todo este tiempo. Ella ya no necesita de un amigo casual que le palmee el hombro y le diga que todo irá bien.

Ahora necesita saber que tiene un respaldo, que cuenta con alguien, que no debe preocuparse más, por nada. Mi única forma de ayudarla es tomando mi lugar. Es asumiendo quien soy en realidad. Y quien es ella a mi lado.

George, por favor prepara todo. Lo más pronto posible. Debo tomar el sitio que me corresponde y dejar de huir de mi verdadero destino. En cuanto todo esté listo tendré que alejarme y dejarla sola. Será un duro golpe para ambos.

-No sería mejor que se lo dijeras ahora. El que te vayas así, por experiencia propia sé que no es la mejor manera, Albert -Dije con suavidad esperando que tomara en cuenta mis palabras, aunque yo no tenía toda la información necesaria para poder tomar partido. Yo hablaba desde mi corazón y seguramente desde el corazón de Candice. Pero, a veces el corazón también requiere de ayuda y de tiempo.

-No puedo. Sé que voy a causarle un gran desencanto. Sé que va a tardar en entenderlo o quizás nunca entienda mis razones. Pero ya no puedo seguir fingiendo e insistiendo en una mentira cuando ella se ha portado cabal y sincera. Me siento un imbécil, George. Apenas ayer, le pedí que me tuviera confianza y me hiciera participe de sus sentimientos. Compartiendo las penas es más llevadero entre dos. Hubieras visto sus ojos… es como si un gran peso cayera de su alma. Y al mismo tiempo me di cuenta de que no tenía derecho de ser depositario de tan preciosa confianza porque yo mismo no estaba siendo sincero con ella.

Por primera vez sentí que no podía seguir fingiendo algo que no soy. Por primera vez sentí el peso de la responsabilidad que adquirí al traerla y convertirla en parte de mi vida y de mi familia. Ella tiene un gran respaldo en mí pero no lo sabe. Ni siquiera se lo imagina. Todo lo contrario, ella siente que yo soy su responsabilidad…

¡Imagínate! ¿Qué clase de idiota me volví? Soy una mierda, George. He tratado todo este tiempo de proteger lo que quiero y contrariamente lo he ido perdiendo. Perdí a Anthony sin tener la oportunidad de conocernos, todo porque desee vagabundear.

La felicidad de Candy está tambaleándose porque me fui y no estuve para atender a tiempo sus dilemas sentimentales, existenciales. Dejé mi responsabilidad de su cuidado en manos de un chico, de un adolescente enamorado. Afortunadamente Granchester se comportó a la altura y ante todo protegió el honor de Candice, sacrificando lo que por derecho le pertenece. Dejó a su padre, su tutela, los privilegios de su apellido y estirpe, comenzó una vida nueva por sí mismo desde cero. Estoy orgulloso de él también. Pero, nadie pudo prever la rebelde osadía de ella. Ella… ella es… inefable. Es mi chica favorita en el mundo.

-Vamos, no lo has hecho tan mal. Ella ha salido adelante y es una profesionista, la primera dama Adley que es profesionista. Además, tuvo un buen paciente con el cual practicar -dije con simpleza arrancando una leve sonrisa de los labios del rubio- Por cierto, tengo algo para ti de la señorita Candice -Recordé de pronto. Estuve custodiando ese diario con el mayor de los celos posibles.

-¿Qué cosa? -Quiso saber él, esta vez había interés en su tono.

-¿Recuerdas aquel diario que le obsequiaste? –el frunció el ceño como si tratara de recordarlo en lo profundo de su mente- Al irse del colegio, ella solicitó que se te fuera devuelto. Lo tengo en resguardo para el momento en que lo requieras.

-Bien. Le dedicaré el tiempo que se merece en su momento. Por ahora, pon en orden el papeleo necesario para mi regreso. Mientras eso se pone en marcha, tengo que pedirte otra cosa de suma importancia.

-Tú dirás…

-Necesito encontrar a Granchester. Necesito saber su paradero.

-Albert… ¿Vas a intervenir con los jóvenes?

-Tengo la versión de Candy. Pero sabemos que una verdadera dama jamás cuenta todo lo que guarda su corazón, menos una que está profundamente enamorada. Necesito conocer la otra parte, la de Granchester. Si él daño deliberadamente a mi niña… yo… Necesito saberlo todo.

-Tú mismo estabas complacido con la relación de los jóvenes. Tu intención me suena a revancha. Recuerda que los enamorados son como un par de tijeras, van en distintas direcciones pero siempre están unidos por el corazón y quien se interponga en su camino… lo destruyen.

Albert se me quedó mirando, absorbiendo mis palabras en su cabeza. Meditó un momento soltando un largo suspiro mientras su cuerpo se relajaba sobre la cama.

-Nadie volverá a lastimar deliberadamente a Candy, George.

-Albert… a veces tenemos que proteger a la persona que amamos de nosotros mismos, inclusive. Cuando dos corazones están enamorados y en silencio, el amor grita tan fuerte que ensordece. Ante eso, muchas de las veces es mejor callar y permitir que…

-El verdadero amor haga su trabajo -Albert completo la frase a la perfección.

-Sí. No importa cuánto tiempo tome, el amor siempre encontrara el camino de vuelta a su hogar.

-Touché. Pero los hombres somos idiotas, George. Terrence ha desaparecido, Candy esta tan preocupada por él. ¿Qué tal si necesita un poco de ayuda? ¿Qué tal si está perdido?

-Es tu hija -Dije, sabiendo que si él quería hacer algo lo haría sin importar la opinión de nadie, ni siquiera la mía.

-Es nuestra chica.

Confirmó Albert con una suave sonrisa de la cual no pude escapar. Me acerque a él, bebí el maravilloso néctar de sus labios. Habíamos pasado toda la tarde juntos prácticamente en la cama hablando y haciendo el amor entre intervalos de besos y caricias. Afuera, en la silenciosa calle estaba oscureciendo. Era hora de separarnos no sin antes dejar claro que ahora éramos pareja. Compartíamos sentimientos, nos unía un amor mutuo que creció poco a poco en todos estos años y con cada uno de los acontecimientos que tuvimos que compartir.

* * *

Al poco tiempo de nuestro reencuentro, Alistear Cornwell acaeció en batalla sumiendo a la familia en una profunda tristeza. A Candice no se le permitió estar presente en el funeral, Elroy estaba siendo extremadamente dura con ella. Yo tenía indicaciones de William y no podía desacatarlas. No pude interferir a su favor y me dolía ver cómo era relegada.

Era desgarrador observar el sufrimiento de la señorita O´Brien. Podía olerlo. Podía palparlo. Podía comprenderlo. En lo profundo de mi ser, egoístamente, no podía dejar de dar gracias por la suerte que tuvo Albert al regresar a casa. Recordé lo que me había dicho sobre el joven Alistear… "Hasta dónde era capaz de llevarnos el amor más desesperado". A él lo llevó a la guerra misma, quizás pensó que si volvía revestido de héroe las cosas podrían cambiar en algo. Y cambiaron, ahora Alistear ya no existe más. Y a Granchester, lo llevó a perderse en lo más bajo, desperdiciando sus aptitudes de artista, como si se regocijara en darle de comer perlas a los cerdos. Ambos, perdidos por la misma mujer.

Egoístamente agradecí que yo no tuviera que competir por el amor de Albert. Quería verlo. Quería abrazarlo. La última vez que hablamos brevemente se le veía afectado, con la mirada perdida, haciendo acopio de toda su fortaleza para brindarle consuelo a Candice pues este deceso se sumaba a una larga racha de golpes duros asestados por el destino, a la que se unían otros más asestados por la familia que debía de protegerla. Albert estaba molesto por ello pero ahora no podía hacer nada. Estaba convencido de que las cosas cambiarían cuando él tomara su lugar como jefe del clan. Su premisa era darle un poco de paz y tranquilidad al corazón dolorido de la señorita White.

Tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas, de su madurez y autocontrol cuando el bastardo de Neal Legan engaño a la señorita citándola en un lugar apartado para… envilecer su honor. Se había encaprichado en hacerla su pareja. No se lo dije a Albert por no echar más leña al fuego, yo mismo estuve a punto de partirle su puta madre por hacer algo tan bajo.

La chica lo aborrecía, los Legan tuvieron para con ella un trato de tercera y ahora él imbécil niño caprichoso no respetando el luto familiar pretendía a la señorita con el afán de volverla su esposa. El colmo vino cuando amenazó con alistarse si Elroy no accedía a aquel compromiso entre las dos familias. Vuelta en horror, Elroy aceptó y ordenó el matrimonio inmediato con tal de que esa sabandija cobarde no se le ocurriera enlistarse.

Albert apenas y pudo contener su rabia. Luego con mucho pesar tuvo que dejarla para arreglar todo lo necesario para su presentación. Antes tuvo que viajar a Rockstone, ya no hubo tiempo de enterarlo de lo que acontecía puertas adentro de la mansión Adley.

Sorprendiéndome nuevamente, Candice vino a verme tomando el toro por los cuernos, dispuesta a detener ese disparate de la boda con Neal. Por primera vez desobedecí las órdenes de Albert y la envié a Lakewood donde él se encontraba.

Lo demás fue historia. Al fin Candice pudo deshacerse del yugo de los Legan. Elroy tuvo una autentica consideración con ella por lo que hizo con William A. Adley pero no hizo que la aceptara. Habiendo puesto las cartas sobre la mesa, Albert comenzó a trabajar inmediatamente. Eso para mí fue maravilloso pues estábamos juntos prácticamente todo el tiempo, sin embargo, Albert estaba inquieto por la reacción de Candice a su nueva condición y a toda la información que le estuvo velada.

Albert me comentaba que la chica estaba resentida y aunque el cariño se interponía, ella se había alejado emocionalmente de él; era evidente, me confesaba. Poco a poco las aguas fueron volviendo a su cauce real y las cartas entre ellos fueron y vinieron con regularidad. Albert tuvo que trabajar arduo para ganar de nuevo la confianza quebrantada de Candice hacía él. Por mi parte, Candice me mostraba un legítimo cariño que me hacía sentir feliz. Me escribía cartas, se preocupaba por mi salud y me pedía que cuidara mucho del tío abuelo William. Cuando leí aquello no pude evitar reír a carcajadas. En algunas ocasiones no dude en embromar a Albert al llamarlo así descubriendo su secreto, la forma en que Candice lo castigaba "suavemente" por haber ocultado su verdadera identidad.

Albert no lo expresaba abiertamente pero estaba preocupado por la señorita. No sé en cuantas ocasiones lo vi leer el diario que él le había obsequiado en su tiempo en el San Pablo y que ella le devolvió. Después de leer se perdía un tiempo, pensando, como si planeara algo. Nunca le pregunte qué era lo que le contaba la señorita Candice, era algo entre ellos dos solamente y era importante.

Sumían aquellas palabras escritas de ese diario en un profundo trance a Albert. Luego vino la intensa búsqueda de los equinos César y Cleopatra. Regalo para la señorita en su mayoría de edad. Fue conmovedor contemplar como los animales la recordaban y la apreciaban. Sentí que tanto esfuerzo había valido la pena. Sabía lo que Albert estaba intentando, yo lo aprobaba pero la señorita era tan reacia a dar su brazo a torcer.

Al pasar de los años, Albert consiguió que el orfanato pasara por derecho a las damas del hogar para que nunca se perdiera su labor. Acondicionó el lugar haciéndolo más grande para que pudieran recibir más niños, se contrató personal y todo ese movimiento tuvo ocupada a la señorita Candice que prácticamente se enclaustro en esa empresa. Todo era muy obvio. Lo sabía perfectamente por qué fue lo mismo que había hecho yo cuando Albert se fue a Londres. Oculté en mí mis sentimientos y los resguarde dentro. Seguí viviendo, seguí realizando mi trabajo pero cuando me encontraba a solas el nombre de Albert hacía eco en las paredes solitarias de mi habitación. Yo evitaba deliberadamente pronunciar su nombre a conciencia pero cuando estaba solo… el amor me dejaba sordo que casi pude odiar su fuerte y feroz voz.

Así es como ha estado Candice todo este tiempo y así es como estoy yo ahora.

Él viene en camino, en pocos días lo veré de nuevo y tendré que entregarle la carta. No sé qué cosa sucederá después.

* * *

-Bienvenido a Chicago. ¿Estuvo bien el vuelo, señor Adley?

-Sí. Gracias Matías -Respondí al saludo del solicito chofer, mientras me quitaba de las manos el maletín.

El silencio en la parte trasera del auto era atroz. Estaba deseando tanto verlo y él se comportaba tan frio. Solo asintió con la cabeza y fue todo. Era comprensible después de cómo lo traté antes de irme, negándome rotundamente a que me acompañara. Estaba tan fastidiado. ¿Cómo pretendía que yo hiciera tal cosa solo por congraciarme con Elroy? ¿Casarme? Buscar a una "buena" mujer para… casarme. ¡Vaya reverenda estupidez!

Yo era feliz con mi vida como estaba. No necesito ni necesitaré una esposa. Yo tengo bien definido que es lo que quiero y como lo quiero. No engañaría a una señorita de buena cuna solo por tapar apariencias y dar "herederos". Pobres criaturas indefensas a las que puedan moldear a su antojo un montón de viejos snobs. Ni de coña.

No entiendo porque George pudo siquiera considerar tal idea y peor aún insistir en ella. Es un idiota si cree que haré algo como eso. Hoy mismo le comunicaré mi resolución. No me casaré nunca. Él es mi vida, él es mi felicidad. Él es toda la compañía y el amor que necesito. ¡Que se joda! Primero me enamora y ahora quiere que sea un hombre recto dentro de los estándares Adley. ¡JA! Que buen chiste, George. En cuanto lleguemos te voy a follar tan duro que haré que olvides esas tonterías de sueños rosas para señoritas. Por ahora, sigue en tu pose de indignación, no pasara de hoy en que haga que desaparezca.

Puedo sentirlo irradiando ese ardor tan suyo. Sé que me ha extrañado y yo un infierno, también. Deseo tanto entrelazar su mano pero las mantiene rígidamente encima de su regazo. Esta ignorándome olímpicamente aunque la ansiedad que emana de nuestros cuerpos sea tan contundente y tan dolorosa. Tuve que mantener mi veto de silencio para que pudiera pensar y entender que a mí nada ni nadie me dice que camino debo seguir. Creí que ya lo tenía asimilado. Lo siento por mi tía pero tendrá que ir con Archivald si desea una fábrica de bebés. Anie estaría encantada de cumplirle su deseo. No pude evitar sonreír por lo bajo.

"Con gusto puedo intentarlo, tía. Y practicarlo intensamente. Pero no me fio del resultado" –repetí para mis adentros con socarronería, pensando en el instante cuando este con George. Desnudos y a solas.

Llegamos a la mansión Adley, George sigue en completo silencio. Apenas atravesamos el umbral él extendió la mano para que le diera mi abrigo. Vaya, sí que estaba sentido conmigo. Me deshice de la prenda y se la di al mayordomo, dedicándole a George una mirada de reprobación. Mosqueado me dirigí a las escaleras para ir a mi recamara cuando a medio camino expresé.

-Te veo en la biblioteca en una hora.

No escuché la voz de George, eso realmente se me hizo extraño. Hay puntos que aclarar entre nosotros pero cuando se trataba de trabajo él nunca rehuía. Algo debía estar pasando. ¿Con Candy? Ella misma me lo hubiera comunicado. ¿Con Elroy? ¡Bah! Lo dudo. La vieja es dura y fuerte como un roble de Lakewood. ¿Qué podría ser tan importante que no pudiera esperar por un baño caliente?

Mientras me vestía y uno de los mozos traía una bandeja con té y bocadillos, le pregunte por Elroy. Ella no se encontraba en Chicago sino en Florida en la mansión de los Legan. Eso era perfecto. Le pedí que llevara la bandeja a la biblioteca, allá tomaría el té. Después de acicalarme me sentía con mejor ánimo, aunque la pesadez del largo viaje comenzaba a hacer estragos en mi cuerpo.

Cuando entré en la biblioteca, George ya se encontraba ahí. Estaba parado junto a la chimenea apagada con ese aire serio que lo distinguía. Siempre tan formal, tan callado, solo yo conocía el fuego del que estaba hecho y el saberlo, ser el único en saberlo me enardecía. Desde la línea telefónica en mi habitación arrende una suite en el mejor hotel de la ciudad. Sería una noche maravillosa de reconciliación que apenas podía contenerme pero la actitud de George estaba comenzando a alterarme.

-George… ¡Estás volviéndome loco! Dime de una vez que demonios sucede –Su silencio era como si un gran cristal estuviera a punto de colapsar mandando en todas direcciones fragmentos afilados.

-Antes que tratemos cualquier asunto, William… -Dijo con total propiedad usando mi primer nombre, eso solo lo hacía en presencia de terceros- Tengo que comunicarte… hay correspondencia importante para ti.

-Las cartas pueden esperar a mañana -Dije con fastidio. Así que quería seguir con este juego del detective. No lo voy a permi…

-No creo que deba esperar. Es de la señorita Laila -Interrumpió mi tren de pensamiento que ya estaba ganando velocidad.

Cuando George pronunció aquel nombre sentí que ese cristal en tensión explotó. Pero no por el nombre que mencionó, sino porque habían pasado años y no volvimos a mantener comunicación. Más bien mi mutismo correspondía a la sorpresa por la noticia que por la persona en cuestión. George interpretó mi silencio de forma distinta y ante mi propia sorpresa no pude sacarlo de su error.

-La carta tiene más de un mes –Continuó- Fue enviada a Londres. Ordené que la reenviaran a Chicago. La carta llegó hace apenas dos días. No tenía caso decírtelo, ya estabas en camino de regreso.

George se acercó en total silencio y del fondo de su saco extrajo el sobre. Con ceremonia lo dejó al centro del escritorio mientras me miraba a los ojos, entonces pude notarlo. En sus ojos había un vacío, había duda, había dolor, había tristeza. No podía comprender de que se trataba aquello hasta que pronunció las últimas palabras antes de salir en silencio de la biblioteca y dejarme solo.

-Viene de África.

* * *

Después de recuperar la memoria y de iniciar formalmente una relación afectiva de naturaleza romántica con George, en todo este tiempo transcurrido no le conté que había ido a encontrarme con Laila. Que no estaba seguro en realidad de dar con su paradero pero lo hice y me quedé un tiempo en aquel lugar, junto a ella. La química entre nosotros aun hervía bajo la piel. Ella se había convertido en enfermera. Los misioneros a los que se unió cuando huyó de Londres, le enseñaron. Ella encontró gratificante el poder ayudar a las personas desafortunadas de aquellas hermosas tierras salvajes. Decidió quedarse a vivir permanentemente allá, lejos de la civilización en la cual nacimos y crecimos bajo la tutela de nuestras adineradas familias.

A esta hora había perdido la reservación del hotel. La noche de reconciliación que había anticipado se fue al carajo. Puedo entender el silencio de George. Le omití lo de Laila sabiendo que era un tema sensible. Yo estuve enamorado de ella y… justo ahora, justo en éste momento viene a aparecer en mi vida. El consejo del clan está presionando a Elroy para que me busque una buena dama y formalice una buena –y ventajosa- unión que termine en matrimonio bien avenido. Elroy seguramente le solicitó a George que hablara conmigo al respecto para que estuviera dispuesto a mantener citas con algunas damas, buenos prospectos para esposa.

El idiota de George en alguna parte de su brillante cerebro llegó a darle cabida a tal posibilidad. Siguió diciéndome lo conveniente que sería que yo diese herederos, que yo tuviera una familia, una hermosa esposa y algunos cuantos vástagos que siguieran con la tradición del clan. ¡Bah!

Podía sentir en sus palabras una leve resignación a que yo aceptara aquello, siempre en pro de los intereses Adley y eso era lo que me pudría las entrañas. Trató de hacer labor de convencimiento… él, ¡Justamente él! Llegué a creer que quería deshacerse de mí. Mi rabia fue total. ¿Cómo creyó que yo iba a sucumbir a algo como eso? Cómo pudo imaginar que iba a vivir de apariencias como muchos otros lo hacen. Cómo iba a engañar a una ingenua dama jurándole amor, poseyéndola como mujer solo para tomar provecho de su vientre. Yo no estaría nunca dispuesto a un engaño de esa naturaleza, ni de esa magnitud. En algún tiempo, llegué a pensar que si debía tener una compañera que compartiera mi vida, esa era Laila Rosaura. Pero los planes de ella tampoco me incluían a mí en otro sitio que no fuese su cama. Mi vida está absolutamente bien como está ahora y nada me hará cambiar de parecer.

Tales eran mis pensamientos hasta que abrí la carta y me enteré del motivo que hizo a Laila escribirme. De hecho el remitente no venía a su nombre, usaba un seudónimo pero la letra le pertenecía a ella. Hasta George la reconoció muy seguramente por el lugar de donde provenía. No había que ser un maldito genio para descifrarlo.

Durante un tiempo indefinido, incluso cuando la casa Adley se sumió en el silencio total, me quedé mirando a un punto fijo. Mi mente estaba en blanco, mis músculos entumidos por la rigidez de estar en la misma posición largo tiempo. ¿Acaso es un juego? Conozco a Laila y sé que no bromearía con algo como esto. Pero, por qué esperar… Aunque si era completamente sincero, lo sabía. Nuestras familias meterían sus tentáculos y si en algo estábamos de acuerdo sin siquiera hablarlo o contemplarlo, era que, ninguno de los dos desearíamos tal cosa.

* * *

Di dos suaves golpes en la puerta. George atendió de inmediato como si me esperara.

-Pase.

El seguía vestido aunque ya habíamos sobrepasado la media noche. La cama estaba hecha. La recamara en perfecto orden. George, inescrutable.

-Salgamos al jardín -Le pedí. No pude mediar mi tono de voz. George asintió, tomo su abrigo y salimos.

Vagamos algunos minutos por el amplio jardín trasero. A lo lejos se veía un gran árbol con una casita de madera en la copa. Fue construida para que Anthony, Stear y Archie pudieran pasar las tardes divirtiéndose. Yo nunca pude disfrutar de compañía infantil de mi edad. Ni tuve grandes juegos de chicos. Mi niñez fue cortada abruptamente dos veces, cuando murieron mis padres y cuando Rose Mary se fue a hacerles compañía.

De pronto imagine a niños trepando el árbol, llenando con su alegre risa toda la casa. Corriendo y persiguiéndose unos a otros por este inmenso jardín, ahora tan solitario. Una enorme mansión… tan sola. Había más de calor de hogar en el austero departamento magnolia que en todo este palacete. El sereno de las horas bajas de la madrugada comenzó a formar rocío en las hombreras de nuestros abrigos, parecían lágrimas cristalinas y brillantes cuando la luz se reflejaba en tan diáfanos y húmedos diamantes.

Sin ser consiente habíamos avanzado en dirección a la casa del árbol. Al llegar al tronco justo donde estaba la escalera, me quede mirando envuelto en un silencioso trance hacia la copa.

-¿Quieres subir? -Preguntó George. Era lo primero que me había dicho desde que salimos de su habitación.

-George… Tengo un hijo.

-Felicitaciones.

Fue lo que alcance a escuchar en el bajo sonido que salió de su boca. Luego dio la media vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse. Entonces reaccione.

-Oye, espera… Lamento no haberte dicho que vi a Laila en África. Realmente no tenía la esperanza de encontrarla y… George, cuando me fui del lugar donde se encuentra, nosotros nos dijimos adiós. Quedamos como buenos amigos, tal vez en el futuro volvería a visitarla, esos eran mis pensamientos antes de… de todo lo que ocurrió. Tuvimos una química sexual especial pero no pasó nada de mayor trascendencia que eso.

-Entiendo -Dijo él con la voz suave- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Albert? -Pero el dolor en él era palpable. Tan palpable que me estremecía como si fuera propio.

-Porque no quería lastimarte de alguna manera. No después de todo por lo que te hice pasar. Nunca pensé que fuera a ocurrir de nuevo. De hecho, pensé en llevarte conmigo a África si se presentaba la ocasión. Los dos juntos. Quería que vieras el lugar donde estuve y que conocieras a las personas que conocí. Quería… Quiero que compartas todo de mi vida. Que lo sepas todo. No quiero guardar de ti, ni un solo secreto. Y lo del diario de Candy… sé que piensas en ello maldito fisgón… y me encanta tu afición -agregué, haciendo que sus labios se curvaran suavemente sin poderlo ocultar pues se había afeitado por completo el bigote- creo que puedes imaginarte lo que dice… ella cuenta sus correrías de colegio pero sobre todo me cuenta cómo fue que Granchester la logró enamorar. Él le dio su primer beso y ella lo abofeteo por el atrevimiento. Cosas cursis como esas… Me hace recordar a mi primer amor… me hace recordar a ti.

-Creo que te he demostrado que no me desmorono tan fácil. Excepto cuando… he dejado de verte mucho tiempo y estas frente a mí… -Dijo él suavemente haciéndome sonreír.

-Perdimos la reservación en la suite –comenté con picardía- era una sorpresa, más nunca imagine lo que me aguardaba en este lugar. Ahora mismo tengo tantos deseos de follarte… que te tentaría a que subiéramos a la casa del árbol como dos chicos calenturientos pero… hay demasiados ojos en este lugar.

-Sí, los hay. Y con las recientes noticias has de cuidar más, aún más, de tu imagen -dijo él sin doble filo en sus palabras a pesar de que sentía que la bruma viciada de enojo a nuestro alrededor se había disipado, aun podía palpar dolor y duda en su semblante.

-Oye, escúchame bien. Y métetelo bien en la cabeza porque no voy a repetirlo nuevamente, George –Dije excitado sin poder evitar alzar un poco la voz- No voy a casarme. Ni ahora ni nunca. Ni con Laila, ni con nadie.

-Pero… ella…

-Ella no me quiere, ni yo la quiero. No como se quiere a una pareja. Lo nuestro fue una afinidad sexual. La concepción ocurrió… porque ocurrió. Ninguno de los dos lo planeo así. Laila no pide que me haga cargo de la paternidad de su hijo…

-De tu hijo, Albert. ¿Es varón?

-Sí, es un varón de cuatro años. Lo que digo es que ella solo tuvo la gentileza de hacérmelo saber porque me cuenta que tal vez haya una rebelión en aquellas tierras. Y que aunque jamás deseo la maternidad, la criatura la ha hecho conocer otro mundo, otro tipo de sentimientos… ella es feliz con su hijo, y es tanto así el amor que siente por él, que nunca había pensado en que sería de él si ella llegara a faltarle. Ese es el motivo que la hizo escribirme para contármelo.

Ella no piensa en volverse dama de sociedad, George Ella va a quedarse en África pero no quiere condenar al destino que ella eligió al niño, ni tampoco desea imponérmelo. Ella me conoce, sabe cómo siento y como pienso. Sabe que deteste mi infancia y también sabe que no quisiese lo mismo para… un hijo mío.

-Qué harás entonces…

-Lo primero será… ir a África. Iremos a África porque tú vendrás conmigo.

-Será mejor que vayas solo, Albert. No creo que sea conveniente que yo…

-Eres mi pareja. Eres el hombre al que amo. Vendrás conmigo porque me encantaría que lo hicieras, porque deseas acompañarme. Olvida el trabajo por un tiempo. Archivald podrá hacerse cargo por algunas semanas.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres que te acompañe?

-¿Lo deseas? Solo si tú lo deseas.

-Me encantaría, Albert.

-Bien. Escribiré a Laila para comunicarle nuestro viaje.

-¿Le dirás que voy contigo?

-Claro. Ella fue la primera en decirme que estabas enamorado de mí. Y sabe que te amo.

-Albert… se lo dijiste…

-Sí. Ella también lo dedujo, George. Te extrañaba y era demasiado evidente para escondérselo. Se lo confié. Y me felicitó.

-Pero…

-Fue solo sexo. Y sé que va a sonar extraño pero pude hacerlo con ella solo hasta que supo que tú y yo éramos pareja. Perdóname, pero no quiero faltar a la verdad. Tener sexo con ella fue como… ir de paseo, como jugar con el viejo tren de mi infancia, como si… ella fuera mi conexión contigo. Perdóname.

-Te perdono, si ahora mismo nos vamos a la suite del hotel.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Crees que eres el único con ganas de hacer el amor?

-Pero, la habitación… la reservación quedó…

-Quizás la tuya, pero la que yo tengo hecha, no se pierde a menos que hable para cancelar.

-Siempre tan eficiente -Sonreí.

-No creas… también temí que aquella deliciosa cama no fuera a ser usada esta noche.

-No lo permitiremos. Estoy ansioso y duro.

* * *

Nuevamente el destino me impone una nueva prueba. Debo tomar una decisión. Pero aún no se…

El chiquillo es tan rubio como un gracioso querubín. ¿Cómo negar que es sangre de mi sangre? Nadie podría rebatirlo con tan solo vernos. Ha sido difícil que el pequeño se adapte a esta nueva condición aunque con sorpresa he descubierto que Laila le ha hablado de mí y eso ha facilitado un poco las cosas.

La afinidad entre nosotros va creciendo poco a poco, a pasos lentos. Sé que debe ser difícil para él como para mí saber que somos parientes. Hay en mi corazón una sensación extraña. Parece un burbujeo, como si algo suavecito me hiciera cosquillas, estremeciéndome. Me parece que estoy en un mundo irreal sin embargo, me siento pleno.

La sonrisa de Laila se hizo amplia al vernos llegar. Nos saludó a ambos con su singular desenfado. Sé que ella sabe sobre George y yo. La presentación con el niño fue inmediata casi de golpe que no tuve tiempo siquiera de respirar. Laila me presentó como su padre y yo por instinto -un tanto desconocido, aunque Candy era 2 años mayor que mi hijo cuando la conocí y yo era solo un chico, no se puede hablar de sentimientos paternalistas- con las rodillas temblando y un sudor recorriéndome la espalda me incline para estar a su altura. Él se acercó sin temor pero con reserva. Nos tendimos la mano como dos personas que se conocen por primera vez. Tuve la ferviente necesidad de tomarlo, acercarlo con mis brazos y darle un fuerte abrazo pero me contuve. Decidí que fuera el pequeño quien marcara la pauta de hacia dónde debíamos correr o solo caminar.

Lo más admirable de nuestro viaje a la aldea donde vivía Laila y mi hijo -que increíblemente se llama William- es ver la afinidad que hay entre él y George. El carácter suave y silencioso del hombre que amo ha dado confianza a la pequeña criatura. Conversa con él, le muestra cosas y George se deja llevar con docilidad. Quizás el niño se siente confiado con él pues no siente ningún tipo de imposición de su parte. Conmigo, se cohíbe. Seguramente porque yo mismo lo hago.

Mientras George se gana la confianza de mi hijo a pulso, Laila y yo nos ponemos al corriente. Ella se sorprende mucho cuando le he contado toda la historia de lo que ocurrió después de dejarla para ir rumbo a Italia, el estallido del tren, mi pérdida de memoria, estar al cuidado de mi hija adoptiva que también es enfermera, mi encuentro con el amor al lado de George, tomar el sitio que me corresponde como jefe del clan Adley.

Todo aquello ha sumido en un siniestro mutismo a Laila y de pronto rompe a llorar. Jamás la vi llorar. Jamás la vi alterada de esta manera. Instintivamente la atraigo y la abrazo mientras ella se toma de mí y suelta el llanto amargo. Entre suspiros ahogados me confiesa que ese es su mayor temor, que nuestro hijo quede solo en el mundo. Confiesa que jamás nadie le había importado tanto en su vida como el pequeño William a pesar de que nunca deseo ser madre. Yo ya lo sabía y ella bien pudo cortar con la gestación. Valientemente no lo hizo y ahora ambos somos padres sin pedirlo, sin quererlo ni esperarlo. Me ruega que independientemente lo que se decida, si algo le ocurriese a ella, me ruega que le jure por mi vida que veré por el bienestar del niño.

Yo no necesite pensarlo dos veces. Simplemente dije: "Lo juro".

Ya más tranquila y habiendo expuesto su mayor temor, me habla de que no desea por ningún motivo que su hijo vaya a caer en manos de la monarquía inglesa. También me cuenta de los peligros del lugar donde vive, siempre está la amenaza de los golpes de estado por la lucha del poder. Las epidemias, los enfrentamientos entre las tribus. Los desplazamientos. A la menor provocación de cualquier dilema, me asegura que viajará con el pequeño hasta ponerlo a salvo y enviarlo a mi resguardo. Ella quiere estar completamente segura de que yo estaré en la mejor disposición de recibir al pequeño. Quizás piensa que voy a negarme porque ella también sabe que no viví la mejor infancia y que seguramente tampoco deseo familia, pues también esta consiente de que no me he casado, ni pienso hacerlo y la razón de ello.

La tranquilizo asegurándole que mantendré siempre alerta a una persona de absoluta confianza para que en caso de que se requiera, vea por la seguridad e integridad del niño y de ella misma. Laila protesta y me dice que prefiere mantenerse aquí, en este lugar que eligió como hogar. Creo que ambos tenemos puntos de vista completamente diferentes. Y eso es algo que nos contrapone.

Durante la cena, después de comentar con George lo que había hablado con Laila sobre el pequeño William, él me comenta que ambos estamos mal. Que ninguno estamos pensando en lo primordial que es el niño. En ese preciso momento llega Laila al bungalow que ocupamos y se une a nuestra discusión en la sobremesa.

George permanece en silencio mientras ella airadamente expone sus puntos de vista y con ese cruce de miradas que ambos tenemos y conocemos, me da la razón de que la mujer está loca, yo le respondo con una mueca que está en lo cierto, todo esto sin que Laila con las mejillas encendidas ni siquiera repare en nuestro idioma secreto.

Después de escuchar nuestras razones y lo que consideramos mejor para el niño, George con firme autoridad de una persona adulta, cuerda y sensata nos reprende a ambos como si fuéramos unos críos. Nos dice que nuestro pasado ya no importa, que lo que interesa es el presente y el futuro del niño. Que la criatura tiene a sus padres, nosotros, que no nos ha perdido aún, y que debería poder disfrutar del amor de ambos sin importar qué. Que nuestro egoísmo al único que daña es al pequeño, condenándolo efectivamente de lo que tanto deseamos protegerlo.

Nos dice que ninguno de los dos tenemos que privarnos del niño, que puede estar en temporadas con uno y otro, y que incluso podríamos tomar vacaciones familiares los tres juntos. Ya que para George es bastante obvio que la idea del matrimonio tradicional esta fuera de los límites de Laila y míos, eso no impide en ninguna forma que como padres y buenos amigos, demos una necesaria y feliz niñez al pequeño.

Incluso sugirió que le diéramos a William un hermano o hermana, pues ambos sabemos lo que es estar solos y que se te otorguen expectativas demasiado elevadas en los hombros de un solo niño. Y que además, no deberíamos olvidar que una cosa son los planes que pudiéramos tener para él, pues sin duda alguna crecerá y tendrá sus propios proyectos de vida donde nuestra opinión no contará y habremos de dejarlo ir.

Al decir aquello Laila y yo nos miramos a los ojos comprendiendo claramente lo que George quiso decir. Nosotros mismos éramos la prueba de que no fuimos lo que se esperaba de nuestra posición, la que nos tocó al nacer. Sin embargo estábamos a gusto con nuestra decisión y bajo tal, vivíamos nuestra vida.

Quizás William, en el futuro llegase a ser una gran hombre de negocios, o tener un puesto político en la cámara de lores, si ése era su deseo quien éramos nosotros para truncárselo o negárselo. Era por derecho su herencia, lo traía en los genes nos gustara o no. Eso, solo sería decisión de él, al ser mayor. Ahora solo nos correspondía darle una familia y hacerlo feliz.

* * *

La noche en medio del Serengueti, puede ser tan ruidosamente activa. La selva está llena de ruidos cadenciosos que cuando te has acostumbrado a ellos, te arrullan. En la veranda del bungalow en total oscuridad, George y yo tomábamos unos tragos en completo silencio. Sus palabras me habían hecho reflexionar y estoy seguro que a Laila también. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Llevarme a mi hijo a América para que fuera reconocido como heredero, alejándolo de su madre? Aún no tenía la edad suficiente para entender una separación tan larga teniendo en cuenta que soy un completo extraño para él. Dejarlo aquí, al cuidado de Laila y solo reclamarlo si ella… ya no estuviera. ¿Y si el que ya no estuviera en esta tierra fuera yo? ¿Qué sería de él? ¿De ellos? ¿Qué oportunidades tendría para defenderse de dos familias retrogradas?

Todas esas implicaciones me daban vuelta en la cabeza una y otra vez con múltiples respuestas cuando escucho unos pasos que se acercan velozmente hacia nosotros. Era Laila.

-Vine antes de que comenzara a llover –Dijo ella con simpleza a modo de saludo.

-Pero aun no…

Y en ese preciso momento comienza a caer una tormenta que nos obliga a resguardarnos dentro del bungalow.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? -Pregunté, aunque imaginaba la respuesta.

-Por el olor. Te acostumbras cuando tienes tiempo aquí y se conoce el periodo de temporales. Estamos en pleno.

-Y William… -Quiso saber George.

-No te preocupes por él. Está en buenas manos –La aseguró con una cálida sonrisa a lo cual, George le respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza- William, he venido a propósito porque necesito hablar contigo, sobre lo que nos dijo George hace un rato. Por favor, no te vayas… -Se dirigió a George que hiso el intento por retirarse a la habitación que ocupábamos para darnos privacidad para la charla, pero ante la solicitud de Laila se quedó en su sitio- Sé que eres muy importante para William y sé que él te escucha -Continuó.

-No me quejo… -Respondió él con disimulada sonrisa. Su bigote había vuelto a crecer, negro, tupido, varonil como siempre.

-Quiero lo mejor para mi hijo, para nuestro hijo –Aseguró con voz firme- Y aunque me escuche como mi padre, quiero que su futuro este asegurado. Aunque tampoco pienso imponerle un matrimonio… pero deseo que este a salvo. Que al menos sus necesidades primarias estén saciadas y estando conmigo aquí, las tiene; pero si yo falto… y si tú faltas, William… ¿qué será de nuestro pequeño? Ya está visto que somos unos alborotadores -dijo ella con una sonrisa a modo de disculpa, dirigiéndose a George a lo cual el permaneció en silencio, sus ojos achicándose apenas me decían que le daba la razón a Laila. Ella continúo hablando.

-No deseo que caiga en manos de personas perversas que traten de dañarlo y tú y yo sabemos que las hay. Esa angustia no me deja dormir, mucho menos después de lo que me contaste. Hemos sido irresponsables con nuestras vidas, las vivimos a nuestro antojo porque así lo hemos querido pero, nuestro hijo merece al menos sus primeros años una estabilidad.

-Lo sé, Laila. Yo también deseo eso. Ya no te angusties más. Mañana por la mañana trazaremos un plan donde ambos podamos estar con él más tiempo…

-Yo sigo creyendo, si me permiten decirlo, que deberían casarse -Dijo George, haciendo que ambos nos volviéramos a mirarlo- Se los digo como albacea, como abogado, como mano derecha del jefe del clan Adley. Si se presentan como dos personas célibes con un niño ya sea en tu familia, o en la tuya, su hijo tendrá el mote de bastardo por el hecho de que sus padres no están casados, quizás a ustedes eso no les importe pero traerá repercusiones al futuro del niño. Será heredero de lo que ustedes posean pero esa abominable palabra "bastardo" -recalcó- quedara marcada en su piel a fuego. Les estarán dando motivos a esas personas perversas a las que se refieren para que dañen al niño. Y ustedes lo saben.

No digo que tienen que mantener una farsa, es solo un requerimiento legal. Pueden seguir como han estado hasta hoy si así lo desean pero den a su hijo la protección y la legalidad de sus apellidos y nadie tendrá nada que opinar al respecto.

Laila y yo nos mirábamos como si aún no estuviéramos del todo de acuerdo, aunque la posibilidad destellaba en nuestro cielo como fuegos artificiales.

-Además -agregó George- ustedes serían el primer matrimonio que conozca que se llevan mejor de los muchos que me ha tocado ver. Laila puede ir a América y regresar a éste lugar cuantas veces quiera sin el temor del destino de William. El pequeño puede pasar temporadas aquí o allá, y nadie podría objetar nada.

-Tienes razón, George. El que nuestro hijo tenga la legitimidad de unos apellidos cambia completamente su perspectiva.

Dije. Mi mente ya estaba elucubrando imágenes horrorosas donde en lugar de rendirle pleitesía a mi hijo, los lobos del clan a la caza de mi cabeza lo mirarían por encima del hombro buscando la primera oportunidad para devorarlo, solo por mi capricho de no hacer las cosas como lo marca el mundo en el que me muevo y al cual pertenezco.

-Yo también acepto -Dijo Laila, tomando mi respuesta como un rotundo Sí- Solo que, tengo una condición.

-¿Cuál? -Preguntó George.

-Quiero un hermano o hermana para William.

* * *

Tal fue la demanda de Laila que no podía dormir.

-¿Tu qué piensas, George?

-¿Estas pidiendo permiso para ir a la otra habitación a follar con Laila? Ya conoces la respuesta Albert. Si han determinado casarse, un segundo hijo afianzaría el destino del joven William, que ya está aquí.

-¿Te molestaría que tome a Laila con ese fin?

-Me alegraría por ti. Tendrías una hermosa familia.

Dijo George. Ambos estábamos acostados frente a frente con el torso desnudo. La humedad era abundante, no había parado de llover. Laila estaba en la otra recamara del bungalow pues por la lluvia no había podido regresar al suyo.

-¿Y tú? Quieres… que yo me… haga a un lado… después de todo esto…

-George, no tiene por qué cambiar nada –dijo una voz femenina detrás de la puerta- él seguirá teniendo el lugar que tiene en tu vida desde hace mucho tiempo –Laila estaba ahora mirándonos desde el quicio de la puerta- ¿No es así, William? -La habitación quedo en silencio. Fue un momento donde el ambiente fue tenso. La situación en que nos encontrábamos no era para menos.

-Discúlpenme, he estado dando vueltas a esto y antes de venir y tocar a su puerta los he escuchado sin querer… y no quise interrumpir. Yo no quiero alterar de ninguna forma el cariño que se tienen, los quiero a ambos por igual. Siento un enorme cariño por William, definitivamente sería un buen esposo, el hombre que en otras circunstancias, si volviera a nacer por ejemplo… escogería para tal tarea –dijo ella que aunque sonaba gracioso, lo estaba diciendo en serio- Y tú, George, te he observado cuando estas con nuestro hijo, él te quiere. No sé qué le habrás dicho pero lo tienes impresionado. Estoy segura que cuidarías de él a costa de lo que fuera. Sé que ustedes se aman, hacen una estupenda pareja que incluso me hacen envidiarlos pero, me gustaría darle a nuestro hijo un compañero. Mejor aún si tú, William, eres el padre de ambos.

La puerta poco a poco cedió y entró Laila en la habitación oscura con una vela que apenas se mantenía encendida por las ráfagas de viento colándose por la ventana.

-Sonaría muy atrevida si les confieso que… los deseo a ambos.

Laila continuó sorprendiéndonos a George y a mí con esa declaración. Al instante mi deseo se vio espoleado al máximo pero no estaba seguro sobre George. Él nunca había estado con una mujer y no tenía la más remota idea de si lo aprobaría o al menos le agradaría intentarlo.

-Ambos han sido padres de Candice, ¿por qué no experimentar la paternidad los dos, desde la concepción? -ella siguió alentando en nuestras mentes y en nuestros cuerpos esa idea. George y yo queríamos tener sexo pero la presencia de Laila en el bungalow nos detuvo. Ahora, era ella misma quien venía a buscar satisfacción y con suerte algo más para llenar su vientre ansioso de deseos maternales.

-Oh no… eso solo le corresponde a Albert -Replicó de inmediato George sentándose de golpe sobre la cama, no había querido despojarse de los calzoncillos por la presencia de Laila, sin embargo yo estaba cómodamente desnudo- la descendencia de ambos debe estar limpia y a prueba de toda duda –Sentenció.

-Tienes razón, George, como siempre -Dijo Laila, pero su voz se había llenado de matices sensuales, mientras seguía avanzando en la habitación nos dimos cuenta que bajo su salto de cama estaba completamente desnuda- ¿Te molestaría entonces… permitir que William haga los honores en mi vientre? -George se levantó como un resorte. Fue un poco cómico verlo. Se veía descolocado, como si temiera que la vampiresa que se había introducido en nuestra habitación se tirara encima de él para violarlo- Y tú… con William – George se había quedado estático y mudo. Entonces pude notar su erección bajo sus calzoncillos- Ustedes seguramente son deliciosos juntos -Continuó. El miembro de George se hizo notablemente evidente. Estaba excitado por las palabras e imágenes que Laila ponía en nuestras mentes- Me encantaría verlos en acción -La verga de George saltó. Estuve mirando concienzudamente las reacciones de su cuerpo, si había algo que no le gustara detendría a Laila inmediatamente. Para mi sorpresa, esta mujer había logrado excitarlo con solo hablarle, y a mí de paso.

"Vez, George –Repetí para mis adentros con una sonrisa maliciosa- es muy difícil decirle que no ha esta mujer"

Nosotros amábamos las vistas. Nos resultaba sumamente afrodisiaco mirar, contemplar, apreciar. Hacer un trio con una mujer era una fantasía totalmente fuera de serie. En la cama, Laila no era nada tímida. No se cohibió ante mis muestras de amor físico por George o las suyas hacia mí. Nuestros juegos sensuales le resultaban fascinantes y mientras nosotros nos entregábamos ella nos estudiaba, nos besaba, nos acariciaba elevando nuestro libido al sentirnos observados e incluso, un poco dominados por la insaciable curiosidad de ella.

Por primera vez, George supo lo que era ser tomado con la boca por una mujer. Laila era muy buena en las artes orales sin duda. La muestra era la cara de adolescente desvirgado que George lucía mientras ella se lo comía con voracidad. No me atreví a decir que era para él la primera vez. Quería resguardar ese pudor de George para mí. Pero sorprendentemente él se lo dijo y Laila estuvo fascinada con la idea de ser la primera chica en aflojarle las rodillas. Estaba más que complacido consigo misma. La razón era que aunque no perdí mi virginidad con ella, Laila fue mi maestra en el arte de hacer el amor. Ella también me había aflojado las rodillas de forma espectacular por primera vez, exactamente como lo había hecho con George. Hasta ese momento no se me había ocurrido preguntar dónde había aprendido tanto sobre el sexo y la forma perfecta de provocar placer. Entonces una idea espeluznante me hizo perderme por minutos… Laila había sido abusada de alguna forma.

"Tan joven y rebelde, tan expuesta a los peligros, sin temor a la noche ni a los hombres, sin deseos de maternidad… odiando a su familia… odiando el matrimonio… alejada de todo… ¡Oh…! Laila… ¿quién te hizo daño?"

-El corazón se me apretujó causándome dolor. Ella nunca ha tocado ese tema. Pero al menos, el pequeño William ha abierto su corazón de piedra y ha hecho que me busque. Si algún día llego a saber quién le hizo daño… lo mataré. Nunca más estarás sola, cariño. Jamás tendrás que huir de nuevo. Estaré a tu lado en la medida de que me lo permitas y aún más. Me lo juré.

* * *

George lucía complacido, mi temor era que solo hubiera aceptado aquella orgia para darme gusto, sin embargo, realmente estaba disfrutando más que nada del hecho de ser observado mientras tenía sexo conmigo, con el hombre de quien está enamorado.

Supongo que fue una verdadera liberación para él, en sus circunstancias, que alguien aprobara nuestra relación, nuestro amor, que tuviera pleno conocimiento de ello y estuviera bien. No había ningún temor de que alguien más lo supiera. No era conveniente para ninguno de los tres y los tres… habíamos abierto un universo aparte donde éramos dioses en nuestro reino privado. Esto significaba mucho más para George Villers que para Laila y para mí. Lo sabía y me sentía tan feliz por él. Ahora, era en gran medida un hombre completamente libre de cadenas y de tabús. Nunca más volvería a estar condenado al silencio, a las sombras. Nunca más.

Sé que incluso al llegar a éste lugar, tuvo cierto temor de Laila y de los estragos que ella podía aún causar en mi cuerpo, pero ahora la magia femenina de Laila y su rebelde determinación han liberado de las cadenas a su corazón, un acto que ni siquiera yo amándolo tanto podía haber hecho. La vida secreta de George era aprobada por alguien más y eso significaba una libertad absoluta para su alma. Laila y George, con el tiempo se convirtieron en grandes amigos. Y yo esperaba que con el tiempo, el alma de Laila también fuera completamente libre. Ella me enseñó lo que es la pasión desbordaba el arte del buen sexo, Él me enseñó lo que es el verdadero amor y la lealtad absoluta. Yo, espero de alguna forma, ayudarlos a ser libres.

* * *

Mientras yo penetraba a Laila de frente sobre la cama, George se fundía conmigo parado a mis espaldas. En cada cambio de posición, la exacerbada sensualidad de Laila y nuestra buena química sexual tenía un efecto narcótico en George. Yo que conocía su cuerpo, podía verlo claramente.

Su verga estaba tan tiesa como un mástil y no estaba seguro de que iba a ocurrir si Laila seguía tentándolo con caricias y besos a los cuales el comenzaba a corresponder. Pero no hizo por tomarla y sembrar su simiente encima de la mía. Él había dicho que no. Ese bebé iba a ser solamente mío por concepción, en eso estábamos de acuerdo.

Laila al notar que no menguaba la fuerte virilidad de George, nos solicitó a ambos una doble penetración. Así que la cargué atendiendo a sus deseos, ella se encajó en mi cadera, me rodeo con sus brazos como cuando me la tiraba contra la pared en mi departamento de estudiante en Londres y le pidió a George que la penetrara por detrás. Con mis manos lo halé hacía nosotros, lo miré y le di mi aprobación porque él la estaba pidiendo. Entre ellos la copula vaginal nunca existió.

Sé que era algo inusual que mi pareja penetrara a la madre de mi hijo, mientras yo pretendía a la vez hacerle otro niño. Pero ahí estábamos los tres retorciéndonos apretujadamente y gozando de un éxtasis que podría decirse prohibido, mientras afuera el temporal no menguaba ni un ápice. Laila sabía que eso sucedería y por ese motivo, sin nadie pudiese molestar, había venido hasta nuestro bungalow con la clara intención de arrastrarnos con ella en esta tormenta de pasión.

Los días restantes la escena se repitió, noche a noche. Laila debería quedar encantadoramente embarazada pues entre ella y George me había dejado completamente seco. A los pocos meses nos casamos en secreto cuando George tuvo la papelería lista. Nuestro hijo tenía sus apellidos correspondientes y un nuevo hermano venia en camino felizmente. Los tres nos habíamos vuelto una especie de cómplices en esta extraña pero amada empresa. Nuestros temores se disiparon, los de Laila por el futuro de nuestro hijo, los de George por pensar en que iba a dejarlo para seguir una vida "normal" y los míos, disfrutar al fin de una verdadera familia propia.

En primera estancia a la única que se lo confié fue a Candice. Apenas y podía creerlo. Le conté lo que su mente mojigata podía digerir, sin juzgar. Sabía que en el fondo entendería mi relación con George, mi amor por él, nuestro mutuo compromiso pero consideré que era demasiada carga para una chica desafortunada en el amor. Quizás, con el paso del tiempo ella misma note lo extraño de mi matrimonio con Laila y lo cerca que siempre estamos George y yo, lo entenderá por sí misma. Por lo pronto estaba feliz por mí, por Laila y porque tenía un hermanito y uno más en camino a punto de venir al mundo en África. Dentro de dos semanas más estaré viajando para estar presente en el alumbramiento. Después de que nazca y ya con algunos meses de vida y más fortalecida la criatura, daré aviso de mi nueva condición al consejo. El patriarca del clan Adley tenía una familia completa, estaba enamorado, feliz y pleno después de todo.

Laila seguiría con su vida como siempre, yo no iba a reclamar de ella fidelidad ni nada por el estilo. Por los pequeños, guardaría las apariencias con sus amantes, mantendría un bajo perfil como lo manteníamos George y yo. Era algo simpático si pudiera llamarlo así, incluso. Entre nosotros tres nació una afinidad más allá de lo sexual, realmente. Había cariño genuino, amén del amor que nos teníamos George y yo y de que éramos pareja. Cuando estábamos los tres, no había reparo ninguno en follar a trio. Era como una pequeña travesura de niños que nos gustaba realizar. Entre George y Laila había una especie de enamoramiento juvenil y eso me hacía feliz.

La única cosa que no existía cuando estábamos los tres compartiendo el lecho, era la copula vaginal entre George y Laila, eso era algo no cambiaba. Él no deseaba de que por algún error de la naturaleza, ella quedara preñada con su simiente. Mucho menos cuando Laila audazmente le sugirió a George concebir y llevar en su vientre a un hijo de él. Aquella declaración nos sorprendió a ambos por igual, incluso yo llegué a acariciar la posibilidad de que George conociera por sí mismo la belleza de ser padre natural. Por algún momento vi la emoción en sus ojos negros y el destello inequívoco de que realmente estaba estudiando la posibilidad. Finalmente y sin consultarlo conmigo, agradeció a Laila su loable gesto pero se negó rotundamente.

Cuando estuvimos juntos y solos, de tanto insistirle George me explicó que era mejor así. Que la posibilidad era egoístamente tentadora para él, pero, que sería una desgracia para la criatura y no estaba dispuesto a condenar a un ser indefenso aun no concebido a un destino incierto. Yo proteste de inmediato porque no había profundizado en las repercusiones que obviamente George ya había hecho. Su hijo sería hermanastro de mis pequeños, pero sería también hijo de un administrador. Un administrador que embarazó a la esposa del patriarca. Incluso si yo decidiera hacerlo pasar por hijo mío, George tendría que mantenerse al margen y ocultar la verdad de su paternidad. Y si por algún caro error del destino, se llegara a saber el origen real de ese niño aun no concebido… su vida se volvería un infierno. Y el niño, Laila y George sufrirían irremediablemente. Por un deseo egoísta de un hombre que lamentablemente era homosexual. Un hombre homosexual demasiado valiente, demasiado valioso para no vivir de apariencias, para no condenar a una mujer a una vida estéril de cariño solo por saber que se siente tener un hijo de la misma sangre. George Villers era demasiado recto, demasiado cabal, demasiado hombre incluso más de lo que podría considerarme yo. Él es increíblemente extraordinario y yo lo amaba tal como era.

Laila y yo respetamos su decisión. El futuro ahora se me antoja maravilloso y deseable.

Antes estaba lleno de preocupaciones pero hoy por hoy solo vuelve a quedarme una que me atiza de vez en vez. Ella.

Candice y esa terquedad de quedarse solterona. Mi entrevista con Eleonor Baker años atrás, no había servido de nada. Ellos nunca se reunieron como habíamos imaginado. Estuve a punto de tirar la toalla, entonces supe lo de mi hijo, esa noticia me distrajo de pensar en cómo ayudarla de alguna manera, paso el tiempo y me abstraje en mis propios asuntos personales que requerían mi atención inmediata. Volví y Candy sigue en las mismas. Los mismos ojos, la misma cara, los mismos labios anhelantes, los mismos suspiros.

Y de pronto entre mi familia, el trabajo y George llega una sorprendente noticia. Susana Marlow ha muerto. Hubo apenas una esquela en el periódico de Chicago.

George me mira a los ojos y sonríe. Me dice suavemente después de mostrarme el diario.

-El tiempo se ha cumplido Albert. No debes preocuparte más.

-¿Tú crees? -Digo con incredulidad. Han pasado casi ocho años y Candy sigue siendo una hermosa rosa que florece entre los bosques de Lakewood.

-Sí, completamente. Es más, yo me preocuparía por otras… cuestiones –Dijo el dándome la espalda.

-¿Cuáles? -Pregunto con intriga. Me encanta cuando George se da permiso de jugar conmigo en la oficina, con esa voz sensual suya tan juguetona que me arranca sonrisas.

-Ahora no podrás negar el título de… abuelo William.

-¡Mierda!

Exclamé entendiendo al instante las implicaciones que la mente maquiavélica de George había hecho a la velocidad de la luz. Apenas estaba acostumbrándome a que mis hijos me llamaran papá y si George tenía razón -pues su boca siempre ha sido de profeta- en poco tiempo habría más niños llamándome… abuelo.

Mi cara debe estar lívida, puedo sentir el aire colándose dentro de mi boca que está abierta de solo imaginar el panorama. La risa genuina de George se deja escuchar por todo el despacho mientras intento fulminarlo con la mirada. Aun así, la madurez de su rostro y su elegante porte me abstrae por completo, amo escucharlo reír de esa manera tan natural y desenfadada, me contagia su alegría y yo también sonrió ante la expectativa de que Candy pueda al fin ser feliz, tanto como lo somos nosotros y nuestra sui generis vida.

-Abuelo… ¡A mis 37 años! Joder. Creo que a Laila tampoco va a agradarle la idea.

-Serán el par de abuelos más bien conservados que he visto en mi vida. ¡Y qué forma de follar!

Dijo George sin dejar de reír. De pronto para, al notar que estoy abstraído en mis pensamientos.

-¿Sucede algo, Albert?

-Estoy esperando con ansias la reacción de Laila y Terrence al encontrarse en nuestra primera gran reunión familiar.

-Eso será digno de verse.

-Sí, George. Y ahí estaremos para atestiguarlo. Entonces tú y yo podremos festejar por la felicidad de nuestra Candy.

El tintineo de fino cristal me hizo volverme y ver que George traía dos vasos y un estupendo Whisky en la otra mano. Los puso frente a mí sobre el escritorio y sirvió el líquido ambarino.

-¿Y por qué esperar? Brindemos por la felicidad de Candy, que se avecina tan rápido como un temporal.

-¿Tan seguro estás?

-Absolutamente –dijo con firmeza- Todo lo que vale la pena, toma su tiempo. Lo sabemos de sobra tú y yo.

-Lo sé. Lo sabemos.

* * *

 **PALIDA SOMBRA***

 **Para Albert & George.**

La noche está llegando

Al sur de mi interior,

Y me siento un poco triste.

El camino ha sido largo.

Nuestra historia no es tan fácil,

No es cuestión solo de piel.

Es un amor prohíbo pero fiel,

Y no lo quiero perder.

Te pienso lentamente,

Me alimento de tu fe,

Eres la pálida sombra,

Que me ayuda a renacer.

Aunque no estés conmigo,

Sé que estás pensando en mí

Aunque sé que no eres mío,

Tú eres la raíz

De mis sueños más intensos

Lucharé por no perderlos.

Viviré para esperarte,

Nadie te ama como yo.

Te pienso lentamente,

Me alimento de tu fe.

Eres la pálida sombra

Que me ayuda a renacer.

 **FIN.**

 **"El review es el alimento de una imaginación creativa, agradezco el tuyo en compensación a la mía"**

* * *

 ***Pálida Sombra**

 **Interprete: Sofía Miranda.**

 **Ojala pudieran escuchar esta bellísima y melancólica canción. Me ha acompañado a lo largo de toda la historia inspirándome. A mi consideración queda perfecta para la relación de Albert y George. Yo la considero el sound track. Espero les haga vibrar como a mí y cada vez que la escuchen piensen en Albert, en George y su gran amor de pálidas sombras.**

 **Hasta aquí hemos llegado en este viaje maravilloso a través de una historia tan inesperada como sorpresiva. Fielmente puedo declararme enamorada de estos dos caballeros. Albert y George son la ley!**

 **Yo sigo aquí, de pie y con la cabeza en alto. Muy orgullosa de mi trabajo y del resultado obtenido. Sé quien soy.**

 **Gracias por los futuros comentarios. Mil gracias por la oportunidad de la lectura. Gracias por la comprensión al tema. Gracias por su tiempo.**

 **Hasta pronto. Un cálido un fuerte abrazo desde México.**

 **Chica de Terry.**

* * *

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS Y REPLY:**

 **Rous T chapter 5 . Jun 16**

Me alegro que te haya gustado el detallito mi Rous. Jejejeje sé que estas muy, muy feliz! ;)

"Adoré la veneración de George hacia Albert, se reflejó tanto amor que incluso el mismo George se identificó con Terry, entendiéndolo, catalogándose como idiota, porque así es cuando amas de verdad, nada importa sólo la persona amada y cada milímetro de su bella humanidad. Éste Albert es tan pero tan bello, ya que yo puedo ver más allá de un personaje, casi veo su alma de un hombre que sólo quiere ser él, experimentando y amando libremente, más allá de cualquier cosa"

Completamente de acuerdo con tu percepción mi querida Rous. No hay más que agregar.

 **Sol Grandchester chapter 5 . Jun 17**

Al igual que tú, Sol, yo tampoco vislumbre ni por asomo que Albert fuera a ser pareja de Candy en ningún momento de la historia. Él siempre fue su mejor amigo, su hermano mayor, esa figura paternal que esta cuando la necesitas, que te ayuda, que te orienta, que te da consuelo.

La vida de Albert y George sigue siendo tan privada como hermética. Ha saber cuál fue realmente el plan de Mizuky para el futuro de estos personajes. Lo digo porque cuando uno escribe, a veces la mente va mucho más allá de lo que publicamos, no lo podemos evitar. Sin embargo tenemos que poner alto y dejar la historia como ustedes la llegan a leer por sanidad de la misma. Muchas veces nos guardamos escenas para nosotros porque como bien dijo Mizuky, esas serían otras historias y lo más sano es ponerles un fin si realmente no se piensa en desarrollarlas.

No me asusta el qué dirán. Yo solo escribo historias. El cómo se proyecta el lector en ella, no es cosa mía. Yo no tengo poder ninguno sobre como impactara en su mente, en su corazón. Y una vez escrita, publicada y leída, no hay marcha atrás. Gracias a ti por leerme Sol. ;)

Desgraciadamente la mayoría de la gente tuvimos o tenemos la creencia de la homosexualidad como personas afeminadas o personas masculinizadas que no tienen pudor alguno en mostrarse con esos gustos. Existe tanta desinformación aun hoy en día. Tanta condena, tanto prejuicio. Y desgraciadamente lo alimentamos sin darnos cuenta, porque no solo la comunidad gay es objeto de burla, también los heteros pueden ser personas vulgares, indecentes, retrogradas, exhibicionistas y malvados. Se nos olvida que más allá de las etiquetas todos somos personas y si hay que juzgarnos los unos a los otros debería ser por nuestros actos buenos o malos y no por nuestras preferencias.

"La relación se da según la confianza que se tenga y el amor que se profesan... No todas las mujeres complacen a sus maridos o viceversa"

Exacto. La conducta humana es harto complicada. Por eso, antes de amar a otros o intentar hacerlo, uno debe "aprender" a conocerse y amarse a sí mismo primero. Cuando uno logró eso (conocimiento que no se adquiere fácil) entonces es libre, y al ser libre es feliz. Y siendo de esta forma amas por amar, sin etiquetar, sin poner barreras, sin alardear, sin imponer, sin esclavizar. El amor es una decisión. Y solo se toma esa clase de decisión, cuando uno es dueño de sí mismo.

Querida Sol, gracias a ti por leerme, por tu tiempo que es valiosísimo y por el intercambio de mensajes. Eso lo atesoro más que nada. El abrazo es correspondido. Cuídate mucho. ;)

 **Guest chapter 5. Jun 17**

"Las palabras reflejan lo que está en el corazón"

EXACTO. ¿Qué cosa habrá en el suyo, Guest? No necesito respuesta, no se preocupe; puedo verlo claramente con su review.

Guest, esta página donde se encuentra se llama FANDOM. Deplorable es que no sepas que significa y aun así deambules por acá.

Teniendo la dentadura sana, no hay urgencia de visitar al dentista. Un vegetariano no acude a una carnicería. Si usted no sabe nadar, es ilógico que quiera ir a zambullirse al mar. Mal gusto es estar fuera de contexto.

Las mentes no se contaminan con la lectura, ¡todo lo contrario! Se abren, se expanden, crecen, cuestionan, opinan, imaginan, ¡SON LIBRES! Las ideas "equivocadas" son sembradas por personas con mentes retrogradas, sin pizca de sensibilidad y humanidad.

"No estamos orgullosos…" Perdón… ¿Quiénes? Olvida que pregunte. Realmente no me interesa. No necesito orgullo más que el mío para hacer uso de mi libertad de expresión.

Me pediste que meditara… pues bien:

Cuando estaba en edad escolar mi padre estudiaba la universidad en otro estado diferente a donde teníamos nuestro hogar. Cada que regresaba a casa en vacaciones no me traía juguetes, muñecas, etc. Mi padre amado me traía LIBROS. ¡Libros de todo tipo! Mi padre acumuló una modesta biblioteca en nuestra casa. Para cuando termine la primaria a los doce años, yo ya había leído todos sus libros. Libros que él leyó en la universidad. Si hay una herencia que amo de mi padre, es mi propio amor por la lectura. Hábito y gusto que adquirí siendo niña. Los maestros que me escuchaban declamar mis propios discursos estaban asombrados de mi forma de expresarme por escrito, de mi seguridad. Ellos decían que yo tenía ideas "elevadas", esa era la palabra que la directora de mi escuela utilizaba para referirse a mí. Me preguntaban con admiración que de donde sacaba esas ideas. Yo solo respondía: LEO LOS LIBROS DE MI PAPÁ.

Ojalá las nuevas generaciones leyeran más y no se conformaran con las ideas que tienen a su alrededor para lograr pensar, discernir, hablar y decidir por sí mismos.

La responsabilidad de que los niños tengan acceso a material no adecuado para su edad, es de sus padres absolutamente, no mía. No puede pretender tener una piscina en casa y ponerle una barrera para que su pequeño hijo no acceda a ella por miedo a que se ahogue. ¿No sería mejor enseñarle usted mismo a nadar? Y aun así, siendo padre o madre nunca se deja a los hijos menores de edad, sin supervisión. Medítelo.

NO LEYÓ.

Razón suficiente para no responder. Sin embargo, atiendo su comentario solamente por la cortesía que ha tenido al escribirme y para aclararle los puntos que usted trajo a discusión que nada tienen que ver con la lectura del fanfic, motivo que nos ocupa en este sitio.

Por cierto, aún me falta el capítulo final. Esta cordialmente invitadas a leerlo, quejosas del grupo de Centinelas.

 **Chica de Terry.**

 **Ross chapter 5 . Jun 17**

Apreciada Ross

Su mensaje me ha dejado una profunda tristeza. Lamento tanto las sensibles circunstancias por las que atraviesa con su hijo. No hay dolor más insoportable para una madre que ver a un hijo sufrir. No voy a insistir en mi punto respecto al fanfic. Pero quiero que quede muy claro que es eso, una historia.

Con usted, es la cuarta vez que un lector hace proyección con lo que escribo. Incluso hubo quien hizo catarsis. Ahora puedo entender cuan sensible es el tema para usted. Le respeto su punto de vista y estoy de acuerdo que aquel monstruo que se atreva a robarle la inocencia a un niño o a un joven, merece el peor castigo. Violentar a una persona niño, joven o adulto sexualmente es una horrenda humillación difícil de asimilar y vencer, ya que tanto el cuerpo como el espíritu se ven sometidos e indefensos.

Quiero decirle que hay esperanza. Que el dolor puede sanar si se aplica el método necesario y como padres no debemos descansar hasta encontrarlo. Sé que ama mucho a su hijo, de todo corazón espero que usted siempre se lo repita hasta el cansancio. Dígaselo una, dos, tres veces.

A veces las victimas sienten tanta vergüenza por lo que les ocurrió que creen ya no son merecedores del amor, cariño y respeto de su familia. Creen firmemente que tienen la culpa y se odian por ello, porque creen que pudieron de alguna manera evitarlo. No se rinda. Nunca, nunca lo haga.

Mi respeto y mi reconocimiento para usted.

 **Gema chapter 5 . Jun 17**

La conexión la da el mismo George, al reconocerlo perfectamente en el barco aun con bruma. George sabía quién era él. Así que, 1+1…¡2!

Ay mi Gema… es que obviamos eso pero realmente Mizuky le dio muy buena cabellera azabache a George que mira con todo lo que vio, vivió y soportó era para que se quedara pelón de la preocupación y el susto. Albert y Candy sí que lo hicieron ver su suerte. Ambos le han de haber sacado canas verdes al pobre de George.

Pues ya vez, me gusta la intriga. Lo prometido es deuda. Espero que te haya agradado el final. Saludos!

 **Ros chapter 1 . 23h ago / Con una "S"**

"EL que haga caer a uno de estos pequeños que creen en mí, sería mejor para él que le ataran al cuello una gran piedra de moler y lo hecharan al mar" MArcos 9:42"

No sé qué tiene que hacer una cita bíblica dentro de un review, en un sitio sobre FANDOM.

Compruebo que no tiene la inventiva ni la visión para crearse un nick más creativo. No se cuelgue de los nicks de mis lectores, tenga la bondad.

Primero vienen a insultarme para luego ir a alardear a Alss.

Ahora vienen de nueva cuenta, queriendo colgarse del mensaje de otro lector para afianzar su "punto" y terminar poniendo una cita bíblica de forma escrupulosa.

Para hacer esto de dar… "clases de moral" (de la que obviamente carece pues dime de que presumes…) no le parece que la que está fuera de contexto es usted?

Va a quejarse con la administración de "Centinelas de ilusiones" de que en ese grupo hay "menores de edad" y que no se debe promocionar fics de violaciones, pedofilia y hentai. Habiendo niños estoy completamente de acuerdo en esa medida. Como ya mencione allá en el grupo, en el mensaje de Tita Calderón, yo lo ignoraba como otras que tienen más tiempo allí. (curioso que la regla no existiera desde antes y que otros miembros ignoraran que existen jovencitos o hasta niños. Y justamente hoy solicitaron que se dejara de promocionar fics con las temáticas que mencione arriba).

Yo me pregunto señora o señoras "ROS", -porque ya quedo claro que es un grupito de inconformes- no se han puesto a pensar si imágenes y menciones (en firmas, fics, fanarts, etc) de un hombre de 26 años (Albert) que tiene una relación romántica con una chica de 15 (Candy) -que además es su padre adoptivo- ¿no confundirá o escandalizará, o pudrirá, la mente de los "menores" que hay en el grupo que tanto defiende?

En el poco tiempo de que soy miembro, jamás vi que alguien se quejara al respecto. Ni que a nadie le importara qué pudieran pensaran los "menores de edad", viendo a un hombre de 26 siendo pareja de su hija adoptiva de 15.

A ése tipo de situación se le llama: DOBLE MORAL.

¿Con qué propósito escribí… "esto"? ¿Se refiere a mi fanfic TODO Y NADA donde Albert "su personaje favorito" (obvio) mantiene una relación sentimental, amorosa y sexual con George? ;)

Con el mismo propósito que tiene cualquiera que escribe historias. Ser leído por personas que les agrade el tema. Temas que se especifican perfectamente antes de comenzar a leer. Historia que tiene advertencias claras y que no genera sorpresa respecto a la trama de la que trata.

Sabe, yo también me pregunto qué cosa tiene en la cabeza. Si se creen tan digna -ya que prácticamente ha hecho un llamado a la moral- de venir a reprender una historia, a mi persona y a mis lectores midiéndonos con su vara, háganme el favor de venir con su nombre real la próxima vez. Deje de andar aventando piedras para luego esconder la mano. Tenga valor civil para defender su punto, siempre y cuando lea la historia que escribí. De otra manera no tiene caso seguir prestándole atención.

Si el verdadero problema es que yo, una terrytana ha tomado al personaje de Albert para volverlo gay en una historia, venga y dígalo directamente: "Sabes que Odet, yo no veo a Albert como lo pintas tú". "No me agrada, me molesta, me disgusta"

Si me dice eso sin leer la historia, yo le respondería: "Señora albertfan, esto es el fandom". Luego pasaría de largo el mensaje pues la historia no fue escrita para molestarla a usted ni a nadie.

Y si acaso llegara a leer y aun así no le agrada y quiere dejarme su opinión basándose en lo que está escrito en la historia, entonces sí, con mucho gusto yo le respondo lo que usted quiera.

¿Nos entendemos?

Si Albert existiera, alguien como usted con esas maneras infantiles de conducirse siendo una persona adulta, le horrorizaría. Pues lo que más detesta el personaje es la hipocresía disfrazada de rectitud y la doble moral.

Debería de saberlo, es su fan. Se supone que conoce al personaje.

Estén consientes. "Esto" lo ha creado usted y las demás personas que han venido a insultar y luego a dejarme su barata clase de moralidad de la que carecen. Era tan difícil decir en el grupo de Centinelas, oye Odet, disculpa pero hay "menores en el grupo" dígame eso cualquiera de las inconformes y yo inmediatamente borro el post de mi invitación a este espacio.

Pero no, se quejaron con la administración poniendo una excusa inverosímil, dado el tipo de material que se postea en el grupo mucho antes de que yo llegara y a nadie se le ocurrió pensar en los niños o jovencitos ya que han usado las palabras violación, pedofilia y hentai para hacer una clara alusión a mi fanfic. Lo demuestran sus reviews y el mensaje de la administración atendiendo a las quejosas:

"En vista que el equipo de administración ha recibido varias quejas y tomando en cuenta que en el grupo existen menores de edad, el equipo de administradoras se ha visto en la necesidad de prohibir que se promocionen en el grupo historias y/o fics con temas sobre: violaciones, pedofilia y de contenido Yaoi y Hentai.

Agradecemos su comprensión.

EQUIPO DE ADMINISTRACION DE CENTINELAS"

Son las mismas palabras que usted utilizó Ros, supongo que fue una de las que se quejó con la administración. Si la temática de un fanfic la ha llevado a un punto intolerable de venir a agredirme a mi página y de quejarse con terceros es que tiene un serio conflicto y no conmigo, sino con usted misma. La escritora soy yo. Aquí estoy. No me escondo de nada ni de nadie porque no tengo nada que temer. Jamás me verá de anónima como "usted" comprenderá.

Digo, por favor, es adulta sea congruente con sus acciones, tengan el valor de hablar de frente con su nombre real y a tiempo. Pero sobre todo deme argumentos razonables antes de satanizar mi trabajo.

Muestre que realmente tiene capacidad de discernimiento y no solo es afecta al berrinche de adolescencia tardía.

Como mencione, generalmente no me entretengo respondiendo a personalidades limítrofes pero como esto ya se extendió fuera de mi página, ese es el motivo que me azuza a responder en el mismo tono en el cual se me abordó.

Y Ros, si le quedó algo por agregar… demasiado tarde. No me interesa.

 **Chica de Terry**

 **Aneilorena chapter 5 . 23h ago**

Me da tanto gusto que la historia te haya complacido Anny. Fíjate que tienes razón… es en parte la historia de Candy contada a grandes rasgos desde el punto de vista de George.

George pasó por mucho para poder acceder al cariño de Albert al fin. Tuvo mucha paciencia y un amor a toda prueba realmente. Y Albert también tenía que vivir su vida y tener su aprendizaje a sus tiempos. Todo se conjuga en una hermosa historia que tampoco deja de ser dolorosa cada tanto.

Gracias por leer y estar aquí. ;)

 **Guest chapter 1 . 21h ago**

¡Gracias! No pretendía ser una historia rosa lineal, sin sorpresas. ;)

 **AnMonCer1708 chapter 5 . 20h ago**

Mi agradecimiento es para ti An por tu tiempo, por permitir este intercambio de mensajes. ;)

Así es, George está pasando las de Caín… el sexo nunca será suficiente sin el amor. Quizás al principio compense la cercanía, el calor, el ardor pero el lado emotivo, el lado sentimental, la confianza, el cariño y la entrega… el amor, sin todo eso, el sexo no significa nada.

AnMon gracias por tus gentiles palabras a mis letras. Un afectuoso saludo. Bendiciones. ;)

 **mayosieteED chapter 5 . 19h ago**

Muchas gracias querida Mayo ;)

 **Claudia Esgom chapter 5 . 16h ago**

Es hermoso lo que has escrito Clau, muchas gracias. Has descrito al Albert de este fic perfectamente. ;)

Jejeje no te preocupes por lo del nombre, por tu forma de expresarte supe que eras tú. Por lo de los reviews… yo siempre los leo. Son mi pago y lo recibo con tanto cariño y con tanto gusto. Incluso cuando estoy alejada de la escritura del fandom, de vez en vez me doy la vuelta por acá a ver si hay algún cariñito para mí en alguna de las historias. ;)

Qué lindo eso que dices… sobre que se leerá a otro Albert después de Todo y Nada. Que amable de tu parte considerarlo así.

 **Tere chapter 5 . 16h ago**

Al final, lo veamos como lo veamos, ES AMOR. Me quedo con esta frase tuya Tere. GRACIAS!

 **becky7024 chapter 5 . 16h ago**

Gracias por considerar de esa forma mi narrativa, Becky.

Creo que Albert es el tipo de persona que maneja un extraño bajo perfil cuando anda de vagabundo. Quiere pasar desapercibido o eso nos hace creer sin embargo, frecuenta bares, se mete en pleitos ajenos, hace allanamiento de… colegios (jajaja) etc. Etc. Albert tiene un fetiche exhibicionista a mi parecer. Su camuflaje le permite todo lo exhibicionista que desea ser!

George por su parte, tiene su forma muy peculiar de contar la historia que une a Albert con Candy y la forma tan sutil que Mizuky nos regala para poder crear esa posibilidad de conexión con los Granchester. George reconoció perfectamente a Terry entre la bruma aquella noche de año nuevo en la cubierta del Mauritania. Algo hay ahí de certeza.

Tienes toda la razón en decir que George la tendrá difícil. Sus sentimientos desgraciadamente están condenados a las sombras. Es una triste realidad.

Gracias por tu mensaje, Saludos ;)

 **21hago C1**

Me alegra tanto que te haya gustado este George enamorado. Muchas gracias por leerme y por ese DIEZ! ;)

 **Josy Granchester 20h ago C5**

Gracias por la linda platica que tuvimos Josy. Gracias por tus cariños y felicitaciones. ;)

 **Ceshire 3h ago C3**

Eres una veterana Ceshi, no se te puede sorprender o engañar fácil. Gracias por tu opinión y por leerme. ;)

 **A todos los lectores silentes que han decidió darle la oportunidad a la historia, MIL GRACIAS!**

 **México, Brasil, Estados Unidos, Perú, España, Guatemala, Francia, Puerto Rico, Venezuela, Chile, Argentina, El Salvador, Panamá, Holanda, Malasia, Vietnam, Alemania, Costa Rica, Republica Dominicana, Canadá, Hondura, Italia, Japón y Colombia.**

 **Un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Bye Bye**


End file.
